United Heroes Universe-War File: Mysterio
by D.N.Works
Summary: When worlds collide, heroes go out to save the day. However Mysterio only sees this as an opportunity to start Act 2. When the worlds merge, Mysterio makes way to travel to the new locations. Some by choice, others by force. Meeting 'friends', new allies(?), and enemies for certain. Meeting old faces while trying to survive. Sequel approved by KingFrancisX.
1. Scene 0

**Prologue: Scene 0**

* * *

It was a complete unexpected event. A phenomenon that had affected the entire world big and changing it to the point where so much has changed, yet still recognizing some things here and there. At the end of the day though, this strange event has caused much damage and calamity to those unlucky enough to be near the chaos. Yet despite all this tragedy, not everybody was worried about the fact three worlds literally merged into one. No, not all, including one.

"This sucks!" On his way to jail onboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet was none other than the master of illusions himself. A man with a fighting record that was rather low yet still has _some _success. Who is he, well, it's none other than Mysterio.

Who is being taken away to jail.

'_How...how did this freaking happen?' _It had only been just a few days ago when Mysterio saw the changes live. Where he saw everything new and funny, alongside the crazy threats that appeared. It was then the crook had a idea.

Stealing.

What with all this chaos, then surely Mysterio could rob a bank or two. Add some extra funds to his account. Which he did during the past three days with high profit. For once Mysterio was actually able to rob so much that he was shocked himself that nobody was even stopping him. Unaware the main reason being the chaos going around, the military and police aiding people, and his nemesis Spider-Man and his friends fighting the Kingpin for a tablet.

In any case the illusionist was having such a grand time. Only for a bunch of brats to ruin it, team JNPR and some new gal called Ms. Marvel.

They caught him completely by surprise. Not once did he expect them to show, attacking without giving him any time to prepare. The most he was able to do was just fight back for a inevitable defeat. Now stuck here.

"Quiet Mysterio." An agent said to the captured crook.

"That's right. We don't need men like you causing chaos all around this city." Another said, upset that they had to do this. But orders were orders.

"In any case, don't even try to escape. We already took your gear and placed a tracking collar on your neck." The first said having planned just a bit. Making certain Mysterio couldn't use his illusions to escape at all.

"Yeah, yeah." The crook muttered. The collar on his neck making him itch, and wanting him to remove it. Still, at least his wounds from earlier have healed thanks to his aura and-wait a second.

"Hey guys," He asked the men who turned around facing him.

"What?"

"This collar….is it an aura locking one?" Silence was their answer. A metaphorical light bulb could also be heard, as the men just barely realized one thing. They weren't dealing with 'normal' Mysterio anymore, but Mysterio with aura powers. With that knowledge Mysterio did but one thing.

"Eat this!" Break the cuffs holding his hands together, remove the collar, and punch his way out. Then opened the door to the still flying jet and jumper off with a laugh.

"Hahahaha! To bad fooooools!" With joy the illusionist master jumped out of the craft thanking his lucky stars….Only to realize he had just jumped out of a flying craft hundreds of feet in the air.

"Dang it." With a scream and a curse the crook fell down to the new world below. Thinking this would be how he died, a pathetic end for someone like him. Et fate once more seemed to help, as Mysterio had actually fallen onto a pool of water. With a grand splash the crook somehow survived again.

Climbing out of the pool's edges, Mysterio just got up shakily. A bit shaken up he did something rather dumb, but grateful he escaped nonetheless. Granted next time those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found him again, they would likely bring a aura locking collar on him. Still, for now he could just leave here and go home to take a break. Then plan his next move later on.

"Pha. Time to-ugh-go home." With a soggy suit and a shiver the criminal known as Mysterio began to make his way home. Where he would take a nice rest and relax, sleep, and talk with his daughter, who had decided to stay with him considering this...mess.

In any case, what could go wrong?

* * *

**I'm back with the second installment of Mysterio. Now time to see what the illusion master does when worlds collide and when war begins. Following his new adventure as he travels around, meet friends-not really-, foes-definitely-, and new allies-sorta. All approved by KingFrancisX himself. So the sequel to the first spin-off begins now.**

**Next Chapter: April 12th.**


	2. Scene 1

**SCENE 1**

* * *

It has been a few days since the three worlds known as Mobius, Remnant, and Earth have collided into one new world. Naturally because of this sudden shift it was rather difficult to keep the peace. So much crime and destruction, with many having died during the shift. Aside from the certain few, nobody actually _knew _what had caused this at all. Instead focusing on how to survive what's known as day four.

"Ughh...My head." Excluding those who were fine from the start anyway.

Inside his comfy bed was none other than Mysterio-currently Beck Quentin as he no longer wore his suit. Sitting up Beck gave a long yawn from the tired event from yesterday. Escaping S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then walking all the way home. By the time he arrived he just put on his sleepwear, went to bed and fell asleep.

Scratching his head a bit, Mysterio simply got off his bed and checked the time, finding it to be still morning. Satisfied, Beck left the room where he got a whiff of something tasty. Breakfast.

"So what have you made sweetie?" The father asked his daughter Frances, who was busy making something in the kitchen. The small Altered Wisps helping out by giving her small ingredients like eggs and milk.

"Oh, you know. Some nice eggs, bacon, pancakes. Usual breakfast stuff." Nodding tiredly, Beck just went past her as she continued cooking. Sitting on the couch where he turned on the news, explaining many ongoing events happening across the world. Particularly one thing.

"_And so the villain known as Kingpin has finally been captured. What do you think on this Andy?" _One of the T.V. newscast asked his partner.

"_Well crime has gone down quite a bit without him. However it should be said that the Kingpin has just hired many lawyers. So I think it can be safe to assume he'll be released in a matter of weeks or months."_

"_Can't win them all Andy."_

"So he's finally in jail huh. Been a while." Beck mused knowing the Kingpin was a tough cookie to crack. Even though he's in jail now, no doubt he'll be freed soon enough. That's how tough the Kingpin is.

Flipping the channel, more dreary news came out casualties, the changes, the defeat of some mutant hating group, and so on. Beck highly doubted this would go away anytime soon.

"Breakfast ready." Hearing those lovely words, Mysterio got up and went to where Frances was. Already having set the table with plates full of her home-made breakfast.

"Thanks sweetie." Sitting down Beck dug in, having not eaten since yesterday. Frances joining in alongside her Wisps that also began eating. While they did so, Frances then spoke up with a question.

"Hey dad." She asked. "What are you planning after this?"

"What do you mean?" Beck said drinking his juice.

"You know, what's your next move and all." Frances then pointed at the still on television, where it showed images of the vast changes. "With the entire earth turned into this, what do you plan on doing. Besides stealing anyway. We already know how much money you made."

That was a very good question. One that made Beck silent for a minute. For what should the master illusionist do next?

Stealing? Like she said, he already did that, and made quite the sum amount. His account now having around a million in it. Worth it taking and selling those Iso-8 crystals. However, now that he made a good fortune, what comes next?

"...I'm not sure." He replied honestly. Nothing really came to mind, no grand scheme, no target. As of this moment, Beck didn't have anything to take. Even Spider-Man was to busy to deal with him, doing something. Probably working with those heroes to solve this mess. Which would take a _long _while.

"Then how about-" Before Frances could finish her sentence, a loud bang was heard from the door. Soon followed by a good chuckling and laughter.

"Oh no." Beck recognized those voices. His face turning into gloom while Frances just smiled standing up.

"Mike. Marty. Good to see you guys again." Coming from the front door was possibly one of the strangest things a person would find. For greeting them as if they were regular guests, were two average sized black furred, bone plated, wolf-like Grimm known as Beowlves. AKA, Mike and Marty, the Alpha-Beowolf duo. Possibly the only sentient Grimm a person would find on this new world. Grimm that met Beck during an adventure a few weeks ago.

An adventure that Beck somewhat regretted.

"Hey Frances, nice to see you again." Marty said to the human girl.

"Yeah. Likewise Frances. Nice place you got here. All changed and different, huh." Mike also said giving the house a good look over. As for what he meant, it was simple.

Many things in the planet had changed quite a bit. One being how Beck's home was now located on some place called Patch. It was very strange, and a bit tense since his enemy Spider-Man lived around here. Luckily, his home was rather far away from the webheads own house, so there was little to no chance they would be found out.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Beck asked getting straight to the point, wondering why they were here.

"You know, just laying low for the time being." Marty told them as he checked out the window.

"Laying low, why?" Frances asked.

"Simple." Mike answered back. "What with this dang merge happening, Grimm can be found here and there. And since we are technically Grimm, we're kinda hunted down."

It had been easy to pretend they were just 'normal men' in realistic 'costumes'. But with this merge, that no longer helped them. Now they were kinda hunted down to protect the populace. Thus the reason Mike and Marty came here.

"I swear, our 'mother' is so stupid." Mike muttered cursing his 'mom's' bad decision. Words that reached Beck's ear as he instantly figured it out.

"Mother? Wait, Salem! You mean the Masters of Evil are behind this?" Salem was considered the 'mother' of Grimm. Who also happened to be a member of the Masters of Evil. A sinister group that wishes to conquer the world as Gods. Now Beck was hearing this was their fault.

"Pretty much." Marty confirmed sitting down on the couch. Flipping the channels on screen. "We talked to some of those new Grimm. They said their mistress and whatever did this."

"Tch! Because of her, she just put Grimm in more danger. Especially us first era ones." Mike frustratedly said also sitting on the couch. "Heck, now there less than a few dozen of our kind. Luckily we brought them all here for safety."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Beck asked if he heard Mike's words properly. A large howl was his answer.

"Uh, dad. Don't get mad." Frances tried calming her dad down, but Beck wouldn't have it. Instead he quickly got up and headed to the door, opening it. There he saw them, a whole group of Grimm all over.

"Mike! Marty!" He yelled out. Wanting an explanation for what he's seeing right now. Which was a whole bunch of Grimm surrounding his own house. Beowolves, Boarbatusks, a few small Nevermores, some creepy Apathy Grimm, baby Deathstalkers, a Nuckelavee with a bunch of weapons on its back, Ursas, the King Taijitus, a small spider Grimm, some tentacle one with a head-shaped skull, and a few more he didn't know. All prowling around like they owned this place. The only good thing being that they were not attacking him.

"I see you found our good pals. Like Phil over there. Hey Phil." Grunting was a large Beringel Grimm, which Beck felt was the same one he met on Remnant. Who was clearly given a new name and also hear.

"Okay..._why _are they here?" Beck asked angrily, not liking a small army of Grimm near his house.

"Hey, hey, didn't' you hear us before. Because of Salem a whole bunch of Grimm were killed. The guys here right now, the last remnants of the old era Grimm." Mysterio really wanted to yell at them. Not liking the attention this could bring to his home. Last thing he needed was Spider-Man to make a little visit leading him to Beck's house.

"Hahahaha!" Hearing that familiar voice, Mysterio went inside the house into the living room where he saw his daughter having the time of her life. Playing with some of the baby Deathstalkers like they were cats. Clearly she didn't mind the invasive species like he did.

Heck, even the Altered Wisps were having fun with them.

"Ughh. Everyone out!" He demanded from the baby Deathstalkers. Who just ignored him and continued playing around.

Bam!

Then another large noise came from the side of the house. Turning quickly, Beck saw the one and only Phil just strolling in without a care in the world.

"Really Phil!?" The Beringel just snorted, not seeing any problems with what it was doing. A vein popping in Beck's own head. Oh how he wished he could be rid of this dang problem of pests. Not even an hour and they were already ruining his house.

"Mike! Marty! Tell these Grimm to calm down. Last thing we need is a bunch of heroes coming at us." He told his 'friends'.

"Oh please." Mike said rolling his eyes. "The Grimm here are totally fine. They won't harm a fly."

"What about me or Frances?" Last thing he wanted was to be attacked by them with his back turned,

"Don't worry Beck, the Grimm won't kill her. We told them that much. Besides, they won't get into any trouble." Marty explained.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ruining those words, the three then turned around and saw a couple of people and faunus viciously attacked by the nearby Grimm part of the group. Being torn to shreds as they could do literally nothing but scream as they died.

"..." Beck just gave the two a deadpan look.

"To be fair….we only told them to not attack you and Frances." Mike tried excusing the Grimm's behavior. Even if the creatures of the old Dark God had been freed from Salem's control, the habit to 'kill humans' was still ingrained into them.

"Huh….Whatever." So long as the Grimm didn't harm him and his family, he was fine he guessed. Although it would probably be best if he found a way to leave this area soon enough. Wouldn't be long before the cops investigated why people were 'disappearing' in this area.

"In any case," Mike began trying to change topics of the earlier scene. "What's the plan now."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the plan." Mike continued rather vaguely, confusing the human. Marty of course cleared things up.

"What this guys trying to say is, what are you going to do now?" This gave Beck a slight pause, as it was the same thing Frances asked him just a while ago. What was next?

"I….honestly don't know." This made the two Grimm stare back in confusion.

"Really, no idea at all." Mike said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I know. We actually saw you a few days ago, when all this began. Stealing some cool stuff. Aren't you still doing that?" Marty asked.

"No. I mean, I already have enough money to last me years." Like before, Beck had no answer what to do next afterwards. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though it did leave him without much to do.

"Then how about prepare." Hearing Frances's voice, all three turned around to see the young girl scratching the neck of a small Nevermore. Her suggestion to them though confused them a bit.

"Can you explain Frances." The father asked.

"Sure. What I mean is, how about prepare for the endgame that's about to happen." Endgame? What was she going on about?

"What's that mean?" Marty said scratching the back of his head not sure what Frances meant, who began explaining.

"Simple. You guys said this work started because of those Masters of Evil, right." The two Beowolves nodded. "So naturally, this has to be step one or something of their big plan."

The Masters of Evil unified the three worlds, but certainly not for laughs and giggles. They had a plan, something they were scheming up. The only question being, what?

"_Such a good observation. As expected of my apprentice's daughter." _Feeling a chill that even stopped the Grimm, from nowhere _it _came out. A twisted entity with a dirty blue coat with buckles, and red bandages wrapped around the arms alongside a ruined red hood covering soulless 'eyes'. On its shoulder being a large centipede crawling around it.

"M-master!" Beck shouted out a bit shocked. Everybody now putting their guard up. Yet deep down each of them new it may be pointless against…._it_.

"_Now, now, don't worry. I'm not here to cause any trouble at all."_ The unidentified entity then turned to Frances, making her shake just a bit. _" Now Frances, continue on. Please."_

Gulping, Frances did as she was told.

"W-well, as I was saying. The Masters of Evil are clearly planning something, probably doing so right now while the world is in chaos. The...Exo Stones I believe."

The entity just smiled.

"_Congratulations Frances. You got it all right." _Clapping his hands, he praised the young daughter. Yet nobody could really feel any joy from it. Once it finished clapping, the entity then faced Beck who gulped a little.

"_Quentin."_

"Y-y-yes master." Beck said frightened.

"_I have a job for you. A simple one in fact. Your little friends Mike and Marty can even join in fact." _The two Grimm just gulped.

"And what is it. Perhaps...hunting Spider-Man." The entity just chuckled, waving its hand in a 'no' gesture.

"_Parker's off limits for the time. He'll be busy and needing time to prepare for a special guest that's coming." _Guest? That couldn't be good at all. Still, if Beck wasn't going to be battling Spider-Man, then what were they going to do?

"_What I want you to do, is find this a safe place to put it in." _From nowhere the dark entity then pulled out something that shocked Beck to where it would seem his eyes would pop out. For good reason to as in the entity's hand was a stone of pure color, and _immense power _as well.

"I-is that-"

"_Yes. An Exo Stone. The Dream Stone to be precise." _Due to Doom's use of the Genesis Wave, he sent the gathered stones all over the planet. Beck's master having found one through sheer luck and coincidence. However….

"_Don't bother trying to use it," _It said tossing the stone to Beck. _"Unless one has a 'good' heart and all, its considerably useless."_

Well that was a mega disappointment. So it was just a useless stone after all.

"Then..what _do _you want me to do with this?" His master must have had a good reason giving this to him, but what?

"_Simple. Doom." _That petty mortal, messing with powers he couldn't truly control. The entity alongside many others like him felt the massive tear and rip he did across their reality. Nearly destroying it all.

While the entity admits that Doom isn't a idiot, he was surely a fool. After all, had it not been for the universe's own ability to heal itself, alongside the Web Keepers and a few other special beings, the three worlds would have collapsed. Even then it could still sense some...tears here and there.

In any case, the entity-believe it or not-would rather _not _allow Doom to have the Exo Stones. Even one he couldn't use properly.

"_In any case, just make certain Doom or his followers don't get the stone." _With those words the entity left vanishing for the time being. Having other business to attend to. Leaving behind a rather flabbergasted Beck alongside the others whose minds were also blown. In any case, it would appear Beck has a new goal after all.

Get rid of the stone.

* * *

Somewhere high in the air was a jet flying at super speeds all around the globe. The people inside it having a very important mission that put the new world at stake. Inside was a group of some of the toughest men and women the three dimensions had to offer. Who were they, the Secret Avengers.

"Are you sure this is the right way." Qrow Brawen asked Widow, the leader of the team who only sighed.

"For the last time Qrow, yes." If it weren't for his skill, Widow would seriously consider having Fury taking him off the team. Instead she would have to put up with his excessive whining. She could see why Raven left him.

"In any case, the great Moon has told me the next Exo Stone will be around back in New Vale." Moon Knight told the team, having been given aid by the moon. Though his teammates still found some doubts on that, but hey, the moon hasn't steered them wrong yet. That and their high tech scanner.

"Still," Qrow continued. "Isn't it weird that the next Exo Stone just 'popped' up from nowhere."

Their scanners coild find all the other stones-with some trouble-yet this one seemed off. As if it just appeared from thin air.

"It's most likely because of Doom's Genesis Wave." Rouge suggested filing her nails.

"In any case, we get the stone and be done with it. Simple as that." Widow told the team. After all, how hard can it be?

* * *

**Back with the heat coming onto Mysterio. Surely you've wondered where the Exo Stones were. Now we know Mysterio has one, the most useless one for him. With it trouble will arrive.**

**Next Chapter: April 19th.**


	3. Scene 2

**SCENE 2**

* * *

At the new merged land of former New York Queen's and Patch, one looking closely would see a very odd sight. Then die before they could confirm. As any person that got close instantly got mauled by the numerous Grimm who didn't take kindly to strangers.

"Ughh! Mike! Tell your friends to not eat every person that comes by." This was what, the fifth time already. Personally, Mysterio didn't care about the people being eaten at all. Not a single bit. What he did care about though was the possible attention it could bring.

"Fine." Mike whined getting to it. Telling his 'buddies' to stop eating the mauled corpse.

"Honestly, it's like I'm leading children." Mysterio muttered, putting on the final piece of his outfit. The iconic helmet. Adjusting it on, Mysterio then noticed Frances appearing a bit nervous. "Everything alright sweetie?"

"...Sorta…" She replied.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Frances didn't appear to want to talk at first, but gave in anyway.

"It's just, are you sure you have to leave? I mean, can't you just, I don't know, throw the Exo Stone over a cliff or something?" Frances knew a bit about the Exo Stones. Super-powered items that could bend reality, like the Infinity Stones and Chaos Emeralds, but at a higher level.

Her father actually holding one of said grand items. Who would no doubt be targeted and killed just by holding it. If it was her choice, she'd just chuck it into some dark hole never to be seen again.

"Trust me sweetie, I wish I could. But it said so." This didn't make Frances feel any better at all. Then again, Mysterio was far from pleased either. I mean, he had a all-powerful stone in his hands, where many would kill him just to use it. The worst part being how he couldn't even defend himself with it. Stupid 'good use only' rule.

Thus to ready himself, Mysterio decided to pack up and get ready for what was likely to be another death defying adventure. Boy was this going to suck.

"In any case, just stay here and be good. The Grimm here will protect you." At least he hoped anyway. Which was why just in case Mysterio told her to keep the Altered Wisps on standby. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright." She relented, giving him a quick hug. "Just be okay."

Hugging her back, Mysterio finally let go. Man did this stink. Here he was leaving his daughter in this new world full of all kinds of ugly new threats. Where instead of protecting her, he has to hide some stupid stone. An order was an order though, best not to anger his master.

"Mike, Marty. You two ready?" He called out to the Grimm.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Man...how'd we end up on a quest?" Both Mike and Marty came ready and prepared. Not liking they had to join on this suicide mission with Mysterio. To bad that thing implied they should. They had no idea what that thing was, but it was definitely tougher than the regular huntsmen they faced. So best not to disobey it.

"In that case, let's go." The longer they stayed, the more they put themselves at risk. Mysterio didn't know all the details, but it'd be best to leave before some scanner or whatever picked up on the Dream Stone's signature.

With a moan and a grunt, Mysterio, Mike, and Marty went on their way. Leaving behind the Grimm, Wisps, and Frances as they all watched them hoping they would make it out from this predicament safe and sound. Because if they didn't, then surely the world truly would end.

* * *

It has been a few hours since the formerly new team made their way out of the Patch/Queens place and left it behind. Now Mysterio and his gang were traveling onto a new part of this strange world. The Mystic Ruins where it's an island in the Hudson River around the Statue of Liberty. One can say it's the "sixth" borough of New Vale City similar to Queens and Brooklyn. As for why Mysterio was even there, the answer was simple.

"Beacon Academy is our destination." Mysterio told his companions who gave a 'huh' look.

"Beacon. As in that horrible place that slaughters our kind?" Mike said horrified at the destination.

"Not that place." Marty also joining the complaint department. "Heck, I recall that nightmare. Those jerks kidnapping us innocent Grimm, minding our own business. Then releasing us in the woods to be killed. And they call _us _monsters."

Both Marty and Mike had actually been one of those kidnapped Grimm. Taken to be killed for students joining Beacon Academy during initiation. Well, the Grimm duo showed them wrong. Ripping apart those hunter wannabe's.

"Yet it came at the sad cost of one of our friends." Mike growned.

"Yeah. But I'm sure Larry's off in a better place now." Marty replied putting an arm around Mike's shoulder. Saddened when they heard their pal was killed by some blonde with awful puns. The tragedy.

"...Okay." Mysterio wasn't really sure how to answer that at all. "...In other news, this plan is simple. We go to Beacon, give them this Exo Stone, and be done with it. Simple as that."

"Does sound really easy." Mike confessed seeing no problems.

"I know right. What could go wrong?" Mysterio nodded with Marty's sentiment, seeing no real problem with the plan. I mean, it was just walking up to the school, then handing off the stone. Sure the teachers might get a little worried, but once he showed them he meant no harm, it would be alright.

"I think I see the school now." Like Mysterio said, the three could see the big tower of Beacon in all its glory. With confidence their plan had no faults at all, the three made their way to it.

* * *

"And don't forget to be careful. There's no telling what is living here." Speaking out loud to the many students of Beacon was none other than Glynda Goodwitch. Who has been explaining a bit of the new dangers here in Beacon Academies new location. With both Grimm, new subtypes, and some old robots from the Final Egg. The students taking the warning earnestly.

"I say Glynda, you did a good job with the warnings." Coming by her side was the slightly obese but strong Professor Port. Following him was also his good pal Doctor Oobleck, who had just taken another quick expedition across the new ruins. Enjoying it at the fullest.

"Yes Glynda. Fine job." The green haired teacher said taking a good sip from his mug. Watching the students leave the open area, returning to their dorms. It has been about three days since the worlds have merged. There had been some chaos here and there, but overall things have been a bit calm here at Beacon.

"In fact, now that your done, how about relax a bit." Oobleck advised Glynda, who has actually been working quite a bit helping the students. Making certain they would all come out safe and sound in the new forest.

"...Maybe." Glynda knew that some rest would do wonders for her, but didn't wish to yet. Ozpin was busy meeting up some of the other Headmasters, so she was in charge of Beacon for the time being. Thus she made it her responsibility to watch over the students.

'_Hopefully in time Mr. Parker and team RWBY alongside their friends can deal with this problem.' _As the temporary headmistress thought of this, she then heard a shout. Grabbing the attention of the three professors as they turned to meet the person. Thinking it may be someone calling for help.

They were mistaken.

"Hey! Is there anybody-oh, there you are." Coming from the trees was a man that had aided in many crimes against Remnant. Kidnapped Oobleck. Caused mass destruction, and aided in many murders. For Mysterio has come, and with two Grimm as well.

Instantly the two professors, Port and Oobleck, readied themselves just in case. Glynda on the other hand simply raised her riding crop and making her move immediately.

"What are you-hey!" It happened to fast for Mysterio to even make a move. In a matter of seconds the faculty staff of Beacon had Mysterio and his allies in their grip. Glynda using her semblance, telekinesis, to raise all three in the air. Port and Oobleck already having their weapons out ready for use. Painful uses.

"St-stop! I say stop!" Mysterio commanded, having _not _seen this coming.

"As if you criminal." Glynda said not letting down her guard. She had heard team JNPR had dealt with this man, but clearly he escaped. No matter, she would simply rectify that mistake. "You will be placed in a cell, where your 'pets' will be killed."

"Pets! Who you calling pets you witch." One of the Beowolves surprisingly said.

"That's right Goodwitch. Oh, or should I say Goodbitch! Ha! Word play." It really wasn't. Yet Glynda and her fellow teachers were to shocked to see a actual Grimm speaking. Never in Remnant history has that ever occured before at all. This made Glynda lose her focus for just a bit. A bit was all Mysterio needed.

"Take my magic suckers!" Using his improved illusions, a giant hand came above the staff. Then crushed them like ants. The illusion made to have mass.

The instant the teachers were 'squished', the hold Glynda had over them came apart. Dropping them onto the ground. Leaving the three relatively unharmed and okay. Even a bit surprised how easy this had been in defeating top-class Huntsmen.

"That was easy." Marty stated having thought more difficulty would have come.

"Yep. Super easy." Mike agreed.

As for Mysterio, he just mentally slapped himself on the forehead. In hindsight, it would probably have been best if he had just left Mike and Marty behind for a second. Then again, he is a wanted criminal, so they may have attacked even without the Grimm nearby. Not that it mattered anymore.

Walking up to the new hole, Mysterio saw the teachers embedded into the ground thanks to his 'trick'. Seems they were still awake and more importantly, alive. Aura truly is a blessing.

"Well, can't have them interfering." He only 'won'-if it can be called that-because they were so startled by an authentic talking Grimm. Plus Glynda seemed to be tired considering the dark circles under her eyes. Meaning the second they recovered the three Huntsmen wouldn't hold back.

"Night, night." So it'd be best to just deal with them now. Using his legitimate sleeping gas on them, making them from angry people in pain, to sleepy heads. "Alright, best to find someone else."

Looking around while Mike and Marty took the teachers weapons, Mysterio tried thinking of anybody here that he could give the Dream Stone to. Certainly not the students, they would be to immature. Maybe another teacher.

'_Although, when I looked up Beacon online, it only showed these three and Ozpin on the faculty page.' _There was some other teacher called Peach, but she was never really seen. In fact, how does this school even run with only five staff members? There had to be a trick to it.

'_On second thought, maybe it'd just be best if I left it in the headmasters office.' _Checking up, Mysterio saw the big tower and figured that must be where Ozpin's office laid.

"You two, keep a watch on the teachers. I'll be delivering the item to the office." He made certain not to say Dream Stone, not knowing who could be listening. The Grimm just nodding. Mysterio was ready to go when he just recalled something, turning back saying, "And no eating them."

"What!?" The two Grimm said not liking that order.

"Just don't eat them." With that Mysterio then leaped high and clung to the walls thanks to his suits capability to cling to things like Spider-Man. Making his way up to the tower leaving the Grimm behind.

"...What now?" Mike asked Marty, holding a now broken weapon that once belonged to Oobleck.

"No idea, let me think." Marty used Ports double axe to scratch an itch on his back. Using the riding crop Glynda has like some oversized flossing string for his teeth. Marty then noticed a group of four boys nearby, laughing at a faunus. "Wanna attack those guys over there?"

"Eh, why not." Making their decision and throwing aside the used weapons, the two Grimm then assaulted the four boys and even the poor victim. CRDL and the victim would need a week of therapy afterwards.

While that happened though, the two didn't notice a jet landing nearby.

* * *

"So this is what being a headmaster is like. Nice." Mysterio finally broke into the building, observing the sweet setup Ozpin had. The man had decent tastes at the least. The gears in the clock tower were a nice addition to.

Walking around like he owned the place, Mysterio then decided to do what any thief did. Steal.

"Good." Some nice Lien. "Good." That vial of high quality Dust seemed fine. "Good." Not to mention that fine wine. "Lame." A picture of Ozpin and Spider-Man. With petty desire, the crook disgraced it by scribbling 'Loser' on it with a mustache and ugly body hair on Spider-Man. That felt nice.

"Hm. What else is here." Somehow forgetting his original goal, Mysterio just scrounge around for anything else that seemed sweet. Producing a bag putting in anything that might make a pretty penny. A criminals' gotta do what a criminal's gotta do.

Eventually Mysterio found a few nice things worthy to be stolen. However while he tried opening a few things somehow he accidentally flicked some hidden switch on the desk. A small click was heard.

"Huh?" A ding was then heard as an elevator came up. Strange, he never pushed the button their. Filled with curiosity the small-time crook entered the elevator, allowing the doors to close. Feeling the elevator taking him down and down. Soon realizing he wasn't stopping at any of the floors at all.

'_Interesting. Where does this lead?' _He would soon find out, as moments later another ding was heard. Indicating he had made his stop. The doors opening revealing something that made Mysterio go into awe. Dropping the bag because he found something better.

"Amazing." Wherever he was, some basement or vault, it had many things in it. Iso-8 Dust. Tons of weapons. New gadgets he's never seen before, all so beautiful. Mysterio has just hit the jackpot. Big time.

"This is enough for me to live the rest of my without even working." All this stuff is priceless. It actually made him spin a little. Plus a little scared thinking what he would even do with all this money if he did sell it. On second thought, maybe he should only take just a bit here. Enough to last maybe a decade or whatever. Heaven knows this stuff is worth more than a pretty gem.

"Shoot! The Exo Stone!" Mysterio just barely remembered he had a mission to do. Leave the Dream Stone then leave. "Right, better get to it…." He took a glance at all the items. "...after a quick borrow."

With greed guiding him, Mysterio checked out what he could at least take with him in the meantime. Finding so many good items he could use.

"I should thank Ozpin later for this," He said installing some magnificent Iso-8 Dust into his suit like when he went to Remnant last time. Now able to use the elements once more. "Honestly, the idiot. You'd think he put in a password or something."

He could now see why Cinder called the man arrogant when he met her once during his quick visit to Doom's home during the outer space adventure he had some time ago. The power-house symbiote girl telling him how Ozpin was arrogant, and underestimated people. Believing things will go his way and he's right. He would have asked for more information, but Cinder then threatened to eat his head if he didn't stop asking questions.

In any case, Mysterio was now inclined to believe Ozpin really is a fool. An agreement that someone else found true as well.

"I always said Ozpin was a fool. I'll be sure to tell him your words though." Freezing, Mysterio heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again. His self-preservation instincts now screaming at him. Telling him that if he turned back, he was screwed.

"So you have _it _huh." A rough voice said with a noise sounding like pounded fists slamming together.

"Qrow, be sure to tell Ozpin to improve security. This was sloppy like Raven said."

"Got it Widow."

Gulping, Mysterio turned around ever slowly. Where he then regretted it as he now faced _them_. The Secret Avengers. A team of the toughest heroes he has ever seen in all three dimensions. Each tough enough to beat down any strong villain on their own. Where together they may as well be near unstoppable. The line up that had Widow, Qrow, Raven, Wolverine, Luke, Iron Fist, Winter, Moon Knight, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and some new gal he believed was called Spider-Woman. The very people he (somehow) beat a few weeks ago. A group he had prayed and hoped he'd never see again.

Clearly his prayers didn't reach the heavens at all. And some people questioned why he wasn't a believer in God.

"...Secret Avengers….Hi...How are you doing?" He awkwardly said waving his hand. Cold sweat entering his body. His muscles turning tense and tightening, with a much rapid heartbeat. Strange. Was it just him. Or did the room suddenly just get cold. Also. Why did he just imagine himself in a jail cell as a bloody pulp.

"_Your in trouble."_ For the first time Mysterio _wished _it was his master that told him that. Looking down at his pocket it glowed a familiar light. It would appear the Exo Stone known as the Dream Stone _itself _that spoke to him. Mysterio was loathed to say it was right.

His life sucked.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness, but I wasn't feeling good on Friday and ended up forgetting. So here it is now. Round 2 between the Secret Avengers and Mysterio. Where its now unlikely Mysterio can actually beat them compared to last time. Let's see how this ends up.**

**Next Chapter: April 26th.**


	4. Scene 3

**SCENE 3**

* * *

It had been strange seeing the Dream Stone located in Beacon, but not unusual. The way the stones moved around was something the Secret Avengers were getting used to. What they didn't expect however was the fact the machine they brought with them in locating the stone was underground. As mentioned before, Ozpin was a fool for not even putting up security. Then again, he hadn't done the same when placing the Fall Maiden all that time ago as well.

In any case, the Secret Avengers were ready to see who had the Dream Stone and broke into the vault. Where as they were informed before, held many equipment, rare Iso-8 Dust, and so much more. Enough dangerous things here to blow up a small country in fact.

Raven was going to enjoy taunting Ozpin for this mistake.

Yet never in a million years would they have guessed **Mysterio **of all people had one of the famed Exo Stones.

"...I see your doing fine…" The Secret Avengers all put up their guard. Loathed as they were to say this, but they hadn't been their best when facing Mysterio _last time_ on Remnant. A mistake they fixed and would make certain they wouldn't make again. Yet it would appear they couldn't even strike back as of this moment. The main reason being off all the hazardous materials just out in the open.

A single mistake and a wrong blast could blow them to kingdom come. What was Ozpin thinking when he just put all this dangerous stuff out in the open!? He must be getting senile, at least that's what Raven was planning on telling him for this screw up.

'_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' _As for Mysterio, his mind was racing to find a solution to this mess he was in. To think he'd meet these guys again after all this time. What was worse was what the Dream Stone said to him. You'd think a stone of all power would give good advice, yet instead told him he was in trouble. He didn't need some stupid stone to tell him that. It was pretty clear in front of him.

Behind his helmet Mysterio was sweating like there was no tomorrow. Which may come true since these guys might just kill him. That's when he noticed something off though, they weren't attacking.

'_But why wouldn't they...of course.' _All these explosive items around them. A single misfire could end them all. No way the Secret Avengers would risk being blown up. Then again, he didn't want to be blown to bits either. But perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

"Well, well," He began, pointing a glowing palm at some Iso-8 fire Dust. The most explosive kind. "Guess we're at a stand still."

"Tch!" Qrow clicked his tongue. "Don't think we'll let you get away like last time."

"Last time?" Mysterio said innocently. Putting up an air of confidence around him. "Oh that's right. When I beat you all without so much as a scratch. Hey Luke, how's that back feeling? Better?"

"It'll feel much better when I smash that fishbowl head of yours." Luke shot back, also remembering that day.

"That's good." The voice came from behind. Widow took a glance back and saw another Mysterio, pointing his glowing palm at them.

"Very good indeed." Another Mysterio aid.

"This will be fun." Soon more and more Mysterio's came out. Each one with a glowing palm pointed at some Iso-8 Dust. It would appear they were at a stalemate, especially since neither could make the wrong move. Luckily Widow had a plan for that.

"Omega. Scan. But not for Mysterio, but the Dream Stone." Scanning those illusions would be a waste of time and pointless. The man has proven to make copies that were eerily close to the real thing. All the way to the point where not just the human senses, but also technology was fooled. The Dream Stone of course was another matter.

"**Affirmative. Scanning." **Omega began using his sensors to start the scan. It would only take him a second. Once more, a second was all Mysterio needed.

"See ya fools." It took some stalling but it worked. Without any hesitation with the figurative tail between his legs, Mysterio then did what he always did when he was in trouble. Run.

Or in this case teleported the heck out of a puff of smoke Mysterio left the Secret Avengers behind with nothing at all. Even the illusions vanished.

"..." The team became bit shocked that they had been had. Again.

"Up top, now!" Widow commanded her team. Already having a guess where Mysterio went. And it wouldn't be a stretch to say some of them wanted a bit of payback as well.

* * *

"Hmmm? Are you sure this hole is deep enough?" Outside of the Beacon entrance was the Grimm Duo Mike and Marty. Both who were doing something rather dubious and strange.

"Not sure. But it's better than nothing." The two had been left behind by Mysterio so he could deliver some stone. So the two decided to 'play' with some of the students here. Having fun with four boys and some other dude there.

Mind they didn't kill them at all. Though some might have a few cracked ribs and busted limbs. But hey, aura would fix that in a jiffy. So no problems there. Except for one.

"I don't know Mike. It's just...their heads are still sticking out." Having their fun with the five humans and faunus, the two decided to hide them somewhere. Deciding to dig a hole and dump their near lifeless bodies into it. The only problem being their heads were sticking out. Not a good hiding spot in the end.

"Neh. Who cares. Just fill in the dirt." Mike stated.

"Alright." Marty still wasn't sure, but then again, it didn't really matter. So with that in mind the two began gathering some dirt ready to bury these poor victims alive. That is until a puff of smoke came revealing Mysterio.

"We have to leave. NOW!" he screamed at them in unusual fright. The Grimm sensing a rising fear inside of him alongside dread. This made them worried a bit as well.

"In that case," Marty stopped burying the boys standing up.

"Let's go." Mike finished. If something scared Mysterio, it was best they leave. Besides the mission was done. Right?

"Mysterio!" Too bad they didn't even have time to run. As from absolutely nowhere a black and red spinning ball slammed into Mysterio's back. Sending him crashing into one of the nearby pillars. The Grimm then sensing some anger, annoyance, and a few other things coming from the ball. Which then revealed itself as some hedgehog.

"...I forgot you were fast." Dang it. The teleportation device Mysterio had was limited. It wasn't that good really, only taking him a certain distance. Not to mention took an hour to recharge. Meaning he was stuck with Shadow.

A portal then opened up with the rest of the Secret Avengers coming out of it. Never mind, make that all of them. Clearly the team learned not to just send one against him. Now ready to take him on without any of his tricks.

"Give it up Mysterio." Widow said with an air of confidence. "Give us the stone, or you'll find yourself more than a little beaten when we put you away."

After hearing that line, then why not. I mean, these guys were technically heroes. Okay, anti-heroes, but still on the side of good. Meaning Mysterio had no reason to just leave without giving them the stone. So why not and save him all the trouble.

"Okay, I'll do-" To bad the Grimm near him didn't realize which side the Secret Avengers were on.

"As if we'll let some losers take the stone." Mike yelled at them.

"That's right. No way were handing it to you." The Secret Avengers didn't put down their guard, but their eyes certainly widened hearing two Grimm talk. From the looks of it, this wasn't an illusion either. Confirmed when one of them then noticed Iron Fist and Luke.

"Hey Mike. Isn't that the guy you pierced with Drill?" Marty asked his comrade. Who took a glance and then nodded.

"Oh yeah. We totally mauled those guys." For a split second the two sensed slight fear from them. In the end while the two heroes for hire weren't scared of the Grimm, they still had a slight trauma when they had been helpless. Iron Fist especially as he had been badly sliced nearing death with all the blood he lost. The two recognizing the Beowolves as the Grimm that aided Mysterio and left them for dead.

"You two," Luke growled cracking his knuckles. A bit glad they meet again, having wanted some payback, especially on Mike for what happened before. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Get ready, these two are clearly different from other Grimm." Widow told her teammates. Originally believing the talking Grimm was just some hallucination Luke and Iron Fist had. Apparently she was wrong.

Which also meant they should be careful around those two. Sentience meant they surely had other tricks compared to regular Grimm who were mindless.

"**Preparing for offensive measures." **Omega said as he changed his arms to a gattler.

"Alright bub, let's do this." Unsheathing his claws, Logan growled ready for the fight. Everybody else on the team doing the same.

"Mysterio huh. Let's see how tough you really are." The new member Spider-Woman raising her fists. Having read a file on Mysterio before when she joined the team. Time to see if he was as tough as the files say he is.

"Ha! We'll leave you like those morons over there!" Mike stated pointing at Luke and Iron Fist.

"Don't think we're regular Grimm." Marty added in.

'_Seriously!?' _What should have been a hand-off was now turning into a fight. A fight that Mysterio knew he would lose. These guys wouldn't fall for his tricks and illusions as easily. Not to mention that new gal Spider-Woman was an unknown factor. An even worse situation.

'_Think. Think. Think!' _A fight would break out any second. He needed a game changer.

"Ughh." A game changer that Mike and Marty lovely brought and placed in a hole.

"Hold it!" Mysterio yelled gathering everyone's attention. Seeing him near some hole with a bunch of kids in it. Having a glowing palm aimed right at them. "Don't make a move!" He commanded. "Otherwise these brats will find themselves more than 6 feet under."

That made the Secret Avengers stop, if only for a moment. Still, Mysterio knew it was really just a stop-gap measure. In time they would just beat him by probably just teleporting near him and knocking him out. Which is why he should even the odds.

"Mike, Marty, call out some friends to play." He told the Grimm Beowolves.

"Friends? What do you...oh I see." Marty smiled sinisterly.

"Got it bud." Mike also recognized what he meant. Together the Grimm duo did exactly as they were told. Standing up tall and proud raising their muzzles. The Secret Avengers unsure what they were doing, then realized to late.

"Graaaaa!" The two then howled, a signal of sorts. One that was heard by the nearby 'locals' in this new merged land.

"Hahaha!" Mysterio laughed as he looked at the Secret Avengers cockily. "I hope you fellows don't mind playing with some guests."

When the worlds merged, everything was thrown in disarray. Defenses falling apart, monsters on your front lawn. Beacon had many defenses against the Grimm, but that was for when they were on Remnant. In this nw world, the school didn't have enough time to make new defenses. Meaning.

"Raa!"

"Sup my new era Grimm friends." Mike said to the new 'locals' around these parts. In which case, many Grimm crawling out of the forest. Each one snarling and growling. Most were Beowolves but there were a few different ones. Even a couple new ones never before seen.

All of them surrounding the Secret Avengers.

"I hope you have fun." Mysterio mocked the heroes. Because soon as he said that he snapped his fingers releasing a torrent of mist. Then calling upon fake but real looking Grimm and a few versions of himself.

"No you don't!" Qrow began running right where he was. Only for a Beowolf to get in his way snarling. The other members of the team also facing the same thing. Grimm getting in their way, as asked by Mike and Marty while the three then began their counter strike.

"Let's do this!" With some confidence in his lungs, Mysterio then began shooting at the Secret Avengers who then began retaliating.

Wolverine first started by mowing down any foolish Grimm in his way with his lethal claws. By his side was Raven who did the same with her Iso-8 sword. Of course not wanting to be seen as a slacker Qrow released his scythe and began cutting down the heads of any Grimm foolish enough to get nearby him.

"Take this road kill."

"Creatures of darkness, be vanquished." Luke and Iron Fist also did their part in punching the Grimm out of existence. Though Luke himself did feel bad these guys weren't even a challenge at all. Shame that giant gorilla Grimm before wasn't there.

Winter of course fought with elegance and precision. Using her semblance to summon her own Grimm while encasing others in ice, or blasting them with magic. By her side being her colleague and leader Widow who gave a good shock to any growling Grimm. Then decapitating them. However not all of them made the move to fight.

"Better see if Mysterio is around." With her wings Rouge flew up above the mist. To see if she could get an eye on Mysterio, the real Mysterio. The illusions made it difficult though,so she had to resort into using the scanner. A ping was heard. "Got it. Now he's at...oh no. Hey guys."

Rouge was about to tell them she found when suddenly a Nevermore crashed into her. Stopping whatever she was about to say.

Down below Omega did his best in eradicating both real and illusionary Grimm. Shadow using his chaos control to deal with them from a distance. Moon Knight also did his best to keep up, dodging the claws that made attempts to strike him down. "Accused creatures, be gone."

A swish of his sword and they turned into a dark mist. Only for a large Ursa coming behind him ready to slam him down. Good thing their latest member came in to save him.

"Heyah!" With a spider-empowered kick, the Ursa was thrown back. Where Jessica than used her unique power to emit some kind of electricity from her hands, to electrify it to mist. "You okay Moon Knight?"

"I am thanks to you." Bowing, Moon Knight then went to finish the rest off. The Grimm here not even much of a challenge to them, but just a tactic to stall for time. Time that would run out as the Secret vengers quickly made small work over them.

In but a few minutes, the mist had dissipated and practically all the Grimm were gone. Only a few stragglers that then went into the forest to fight another day. A good victory for the team overall.

"Now that that's done with, where's Mysterio?" Logan asked out loud, not seeing the guy anywhere. He had taken down a few copies, but only because he couldn't tell if they were real or not. He'd have to work on that problem if he could.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Rouge said standing up. Stepping on the Nevermore that sent her falling, killing it. "The man's gone."

"Are you kidding me?" Raven groaned. The team now realizing that Mysterio used the opportunity to run.

"Hold on, look." Widow then saw something on the ground. Looking closer, they all saw what it was, the Dream Stone in its full glory. Mysterio must have dropped it by accident since he seemed to want to keep it. Either way, this was a victory for them.

"Alright, that's one Exo Stone down alright." Luke cried in victory. Having known a new team called the Superior Seven has already captured one before them. The War Stone.

"In any case, let's-" Vrrrrr!

All of them then turned back hearing a big noise coming from the air. A very familiar noise that only one machine made.

"Seriously?" Logan exasperated. Because above them near the Beacon tower was their Quinjet flying up nice and high. The back of the ship was closing down, but they saw him.

"I'll take this as compensation, Bye!" Mysterio himself waving good bye along with the two Grimm Beowolves. The two Grimm cheeckily grinning as behind them was also a large cubic container that had the Beacon symbol on it. Clearly Mysterio and his pals had went back into the vault and quickly took what they could. The jet then taking off leaving them behind.

"...I seriously hate that guy." Qrow muttered with the rest agreeing. With Widow making a call to Fury that they needed a new ride.

* * *

Back in the air Mysterio was celebrating his easy victory. After all, who says one wins by just fighting? During the battle Mysterio used that mist and the illusions as a cover up to get away from those guys.

With the escape route made, Mysterio, Mike, and Marty ran away as they heard the fight going on in the mist covered area. No doubt the Secret Avengers would finish the fight in a few minutes or less. By then though Mysterio already had a plan.

Which was to find the jet that the Secret Avengers surely brought nearby.

But before that he made a quick visit to the vault with no security. Then took a container with a few other small items and had Mike and Marty carry it to the jet. Where Mysterio would then make a quick hack and have the custom made jet work for him. Now flying far away from Beacon having finished the objective so quickly. Man was that easy, with the best part being those fools wouldn't chase him as they had other missions to do. This truly was the best.

"Hey Mysterio, " Marty said interrupting his good mood. "What's that tall building over there?"

"Tall building?" Snapping out of it, Mysterio then went to check where Marty was looking at and saw it. The Triskelion in all its glory. That's when a an idea came to mind. Or more like a way to get them arrested, but this victory has clearly bloated Mysterio's ego. Who now wanted another victory under his belt.

"Gentlemen, that is the Triskelion. And our next destination." He said as he sat back down on the controls. Programming the jet to take him and his reluctant crew to the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. itself. Time to see how much luck he can get.

* * *

**Loos like somebody is going in over there heads. Overconfidence can be a bad thing. In any case, time to see how the trio deals with the breaking and entering of one of the most secure places on the world.**

**Next Chapter: May 3rd.**


	5. Scene 4

**SCENE 4**

* * *

The world was literally turned upside down ever since the Genesis Wave made the three worlds merged. While the worlds best heroes were on the case, oddly enough it wasn't them aiding the people, but the military and other world powers.

S.H.I.E.L.D., G.U.N., and Atlas uniting along with the regular government in stopping multiple catastrophes happening across the globe. While the heroes dealt with locating the Exo Stones and preparing for possible war, it was these regular men and women who truly did the best in trying to attain the remnants of order among the world populace.

The three main powers especially having spread their forces a bit thin to contain the chaos happening all around them. After all, not just New Vale City that was affected, but the entire planet.

Sure some areas were more or less okay. But when regular parks became filled with Grimm, or finding some super villain in your bathtub, then things clearly went out of control. So it was up to these people to do what they can while the super powered humans did their own thing.

Which is why the few remaining in the near abandon Triskelion were working quickly to develop new weapons to counteract this large force. One guard in particular was keeping a good eye out. He heard what happened to his children, and vowed to avenge them by helping in this predicament.

Nothing would get pass him!

"So...it's really that easy to get pass him." Speaking literally just two feet from the guard was the massive Alpha Beowolf known as Mike. Beside him was his partner Marty, and good pal Mysterio. Marty just waving his hand in front of the guard, even growling.

"Pretty much." Mysterio said walking past the clueless guard. "Thanks to my new tech, it's not just sight, but even sound and other senses that can be fooled."

"Hm. Nice." Marty said following Mysterio. He had to admit, he honestly expected to go in gun blazing attacking the humans remaining here. Instead they just literally walked in without a care in the world. The guards resolve being rather pointless against those more cunning than some words.

"In any case, time to see if we can find any neat stuff to help us." The Secret Avengers Quinjet and the stuff they stole at Beacon was fine and all. Mysterio however was drunk on victory, and wanted more. He was more or less acting a bit recklessly, but that didn't mean he was being completely careless.

Mysterio had first disabled the Quinjet tracking system, then hid it away from the Triskelion. Then used his illusions to hide their presence strolling in. Reckless, but not stupid. Not completely at the least.

With that, the trio more or less began walking into the building without setting off alarms, entering one of the most secure places in the world. Truly the world was in chaos if such a thing can happen.

As they entered, Mike suddenly realized something. "Hey Mysterio, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Anything useful I guess." In truth, the man had no real plan in mind. He only entered this place simply because he could. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Come on, there has to be something you want from here." Marty also said. Humming, Mysterio then began pondering if what he should get here after all. Surely there might be something interesting, S.H.I.E.L.D. did have quite the lot of items and unique objects locked up and secure.

Walking past some agents, Mysterio then heard something from one of the agents.

"Hey, did you hear about Kingpin. Finally in jail."

"I know right, never thought I'd see the day when that happened. Shame he'll probably be out in a month or two. Man's resourceful."

"True, true. But hey, at least he won't have the Tablet of Life and Time with him, right."

'_The Tablet of Life and Time huh?' _Now that was definitely stealable worthy, or something along those lines. He heard rumor that having it would give someone great power. Oh how awesome it would be if he got his hands on that. Looks like he knew what to find for today. Although, where would he even find it?

"You guys stay right here, I'm going to be right back." Mysterio told his allies, gesturing them to enter a out of order restroom nearby.

"Do we have to?" Marty asked not looking pleased to enter such a room.

"Yes. I can't cover your forms forever, so just go in." The two Beowolves just sighed and did as they were told. Entering the restroom, then entering the stalls once they were in. This was going to be a dull wait. Not to mention the smell, yuck.

Now that the two were sorta hidden, Mysterio went back to work. After some thinking then S.H.I.E.L.D. would most likely have placed the Tablet of Life and Time in a secure area. So he just had to find the place where it had the most security. Simple.

Taking his sweet time, Mysterio began moving looking for any places with good security. Taking routes he recognized from the last time he entered here. Being extra careful not to accidently enter some restrict zone where it held much better security. Mysterio's illusions were good, but even they had certain limits on their trickery against technology.

Some time went by as Mysterio kept up his search. Eventually finding what he was looking for. A door with a bunch of scanners clearly meant for top brass only. As such, only those with access should be able to enter it, anybody else that tried would set off an alarm.

'_To bad I've already prepared for such a thing.' _Checking behind him, Mysterio noted few people passing by with just a few cameras. With his illusions he made whoever was watching security see only the same unlockable door with nothing important going on.

"Time to get to work." Working his mojo, Mysterio let out a stream of special holograms with actual mass and form. The hologram taking the form of none other than agent Widow. Looking exactly like her, from top to bottom. But best of all, even her special handprint and thumb. Even the body temperature was perfectly replicated. Down to the very eye.

Mysterio was many things, but a slacker when involving illusions he was not. Making certain to go over 100% when doing such things. Glad he made a scan on certain people for security access when he did.

"Alright illusion Widow, open it." Like a machine the illusion did as she was told. The door unlocking thanks to her high class and allowed Mysterio entry as he gleefully entered. "Now this is the best."

Snapping his fingers the illusions disappeared just as the door closed. He was engulfed in darkness, though the automatic lights sensed his presence and turned on. Mysterio quickly covering the cameras with another illusion. Making anybody who saw think the room was still in darkness. Perfect.

Now he wouldn't have to worry about anybody interrupting his time here.

"Let's see what's on for sale!" The crook said out loud now walking inside one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. precious vaults. Gazing at all the items they amassed over the years. From decently dangerous weapons to Iso-8, an Ultron body, unnatural elements, alien tech, and so on.

"So much to choose, so little time." Sadly, Mysterio really shouldn't be here to long. It was best to just get what he was looking for. Once he did he should leave grabbing other items if he had time. So he kept an open eye for the Tablet of Life and Time. The organization should have put it around somewhere.

"But where." Ugh, why did S.H.I.E.L.D. have to have so many things here? Annoying. As he kept searching though, Mysterio didn't notice a tube full of a goopy liquid. Nothing he recognized even if he did see it. The goop however recognized him.

Splat!

"Wha!" Turning around, Mysterio then saw the goop slamming onto the large glass tube, like it wanted out. The goop was moving like it was alive. It was also something he recognized now that he got a closer look. "Symbiote."

"Not symbiote," The alien creature surprisingly said. Even more startling, how it began taking a humanoid form. "Riot!"

"Riot! What kind of-" That's when it hit Mysterio. That voice! He knew that voice. "You-you're the one that threatened to mind crush me!"

No way would he forget that particular threat. The very alien that nearly had him killed during his trip on Remnant all that time ago.

"And your Mysterio." The alien symbiote said glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Mysterio asked, pretty sure the dude was on Remnant last he saw. Did he get captured during the merge, or was it something else? The alien just snarled.

"I was unfortunately caught by those human scums." Was all Riot said. Mysterio had been right, but not on the part he was captured during the merge. More like just a week ago before the merge. Where Atlas troops were doing regular scans and well….Didn't take a genius to realize he was using a walking meat puppet.

Atlas soldiers came to subdue him, and Riot fought back. Even trapped he was at least glad to know he took out a bunch of men before imprisonment. Where he was then delivered here to these scum that tried getting him to tell him where the rest of his kind was. Like he would actually tell them where his final species was, even when they tortured him.

"You. Get me out of here!" The violent space alien demanded.

"Uh, why should I?" Like Mysterio would let this guy go. No doubt he would just rip off his skull, eat his brain, then leave. He liked his skull.

"Do it...and I'll tell you to find that Tablet your looking for."

"How'd you know about that?" The crook asked the alien, not recalling saying anything about it.

"Because those lesser creatures came by a day ago, dropping some tablet off. I overheard them saying lots of people were after it, and it's safe here." The agents here sure had loose lips. Still, at least that meant this was the right place. Though that didn't mean Mysterio would just let this guy free all dandy nandy. Yet he did need to leave soon...What decision to make?

"Alright, I'll free you." Riot smiled. "But," Now he wasn't. "I'll only do it, after you tell me where it is."

The symbiote just growled, but knew he wasn't in any position of power. Reluctantly it decided to give the information up. "I saw a tablet around that corner on the left."

"Got it." Mysterio then left the alien to see if what he said was true. And behold it was.

'_Haha! Immortality here I come. Though did the tablet always look like this?' _The Tablet of Life and Order seemed a bit...off. Not that it mattered anyway he guessed. Mysterio tapped the side of his helmet and began taking a picture of it. No way he could just take the tablet out without being caught with it. So taking a picture was the best choice for the matter. Have someone translate it for later.

Once he finished Riot tapped the glass again. "There, I told you where it was. Now get me out of here."

"...Haha." The alien just growled again, pounding on the glass even harder.

"Hey! We made a deal!" It yelled.

"Please! Like I was actually going to let you out. Then what, where you would eat me. Thanks for the tablet though, so bye." The crook said chuckling. The alien pounding even harder infuriated by this double-cross.

"I'm going to eat you alive scum!" The alien futility threatened.

"Sure." Mysterio sarcastically said not caring at all. Now that he got what he was after, there was no point to stick around any longer. Shame he couldn't look a round, but it was best to leave soon.

"Freeze Mysterio."...Or stuff like this happened. Freezing, Mysterio turned quickly and faced some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all pointing their blasters right at him. How? How did they even find him? He was certain he made sure not to make any mistakes.

"If your thinking how you got caught, then you should know anybody who enters here, an alert is made." So basically put he was screwed the minute he got in. Well that sucked big time. Allowing these stooges time to ready themselves.

Of course the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents also had their guard up at the highest. While it wasn't official, rumors spread in the Triskelion like any other place. How Mysterio caused chaos wherever he went. With word having he beat the Secret Avengers by slapping them silly and even humiliating them. Causing Shadow to cry.

Okay, most thought that was a lie. A rumor with no proof. But some agents swore they saw them come in looking rather burned. Another saying how Shadow punched a television with Mysterio's face on it. Widow herself seen reading files on illusions and how to counter them. All of them even scowling a bit whenever Mysterio's name popped up.

Whether Mysterio beat the Secret Avengers or not is unknown. However since they were normal people against a man called a super villain, they had to be their best. Already ready to shoot the second he made his illusions. Ready to put an aura locking collar this time to.

"Hahaha! Looks like your in what humans call, 'a pickle'." The alien symbiote laughing at Mysterio's well deserved karma. "Perhaps you should change the deal now."

Mysterio just shook, shook in anger. Not being able to believe how this is happening. You make one mistake and boom, it's over for you. Much as he loathed to say this, but he couldn't get out of here with this many agents. Meaning he really only had one option.

"You promise not to eat me." He asked his soon to be ally.

"I make no promises." Not even a 'close enough' scenario. But he'll (sadly) take it. Aiming his palm Mysterio then let out a blast shot at the tube containing the symbiote before the agents could even do anything at all. Allowing the symbiote to finally be freed.

"Yes!" He yelled which worried the agents greatly.

"F-f-fire!" One of them yelled, instantly shooting at both Mysterio and the symbiote. Of course Mysterio did nothing at all, and while many would think that was idiotic, it really wasn't. Why? Because he had a good tank known as aura to literally tank the shots. His aura flashing green signifying the protection, as regular bullets did nothing.

"No way!" One of the agents yelled as they were firing. Unbelieved that their bullets were doing nothing.

"If you think that's nothing," Mysterio began raising his hands. "Then you're about to get a surprise."

Using his newly re-installed Iso-8 powers, Mysterio launched a wave of supernatural wind at the agents, knocking many of them off. Granted he couldn't get them all, but the others were dealt with easily enough. Sad to say the agents would rather deal with Mysterio than him.

"I eat humans like you for breakfast!" Riot yelled as he suddenly came behind an agent who screamed. A scream that soon ended as Riot then _ate _his head off.

"Oh, gross!" Mysterio yelled disgusted by the sight. The agents feeling much the same as a few actually threw up inside their helmets, making it rather gross and nasty. Still, while unpleasant to look at Mysterio used this to his advantage. Knocking more out while he let Riot do his...thing.

"Yes! Die scum! Die!" Which was a amalgam of violence and hatred being unleashed for being trapped and experimented on. Any person that got in his way was dealt with in a gruesome fashion.

Mysterio was seriously glad that wasn't him.

As such it didn't take long for at least ¾'s of the group to be knocked out...with the rest more or less eaten and lying in a pool of both blood and sweat…...Releasing the guy may have been a major mistake.

"Oh! Think being knocked out will save you!?" Riot began as he then began 'absorbing' the knocked out people into him. "Think again! Hahahahahaha!"

Yeah, a major mistake.

But it was far too late to even put the guy back in the cell. He'd more than likely be killed of he even tried. Besides, he got what he needed. A picture photograph from the Tablet of Life and Time. Now he should leave before anybody comes and thinks _he _was the one that murdered these poor souls. He didn't need another accusation like from Remnant.

"Where are you going?" Stopping, Mysterio just turned around, a bit worried.

"Y-you know, getting out of here." The symbiote just snarled. Then used his tendrils to grab the remaining agents and dragging them into his body, 'absorbing' them into his biomass. Becoming both larger and stronger. Not to mention a bit more fearsome.

"Oh, and were you just going to leave me behind again." The symbiote clearly had a grudge for being almost left out. His hand turning into a blade with the other a goopy axe. Both looking rather sharp despite them being made out of something organic.

"Oh-come now. Can't you see it was just me fooling with you." This was a slight problem. Luckily Mysterio already had a solution to this. "But try to mess with me," A device then activated on his suit. Releasing a lot of electricity covering him like armor. "Then you might just get a _shocking _surprise."

The symbiote growled, seeing that he couldn't touch Mysterio now what with one of his species own weakness. Mysterio now glad he installed this on the chance he met with another symbiote. How smart he was.

"Halt! Intruders!" But clearly not smart enough to realize those agents were only there to buy time. As coming into the room were even more agents, with better blasters set from stun. Though considering the fact that there was a ten foot tall symbiote with leaking blood around it, that changed to lethal setting. Plus there was at least two Hulk-Buster suits among the new arrivals.

"Did not see this coming." Mysterio said montone.

"As if such lesser species can stop me." Riot declared with a howl. The two 'partners' now reading themselves for round two.

* * *

"So...how long do we have to stay here?" Marty asked no one in particular. Mike still answering of course.

"Until Mysterio gets back." He replied as he was sitting on one of the toilets doing nothing. Marty in the next one.

"...This sucks." He finally said.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Looks like Mysterio gained an unlikely alliance. Best to keep both eyes peeled lest he wants his head chopped off with a bite. Still, a warlord psychotic alien may be what he needs to turn this battle around. Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: May 10th.**


	6. Scene 5

**SCENE 5**

* * *

The situation wasn't bad, but wasn't exactly good either. Here Mysterio was, having taken a photo of a tablet that would give him immense power. Allowing him to gain access to powers that are otherworldly. The price of course was now him being next to a psychotic alien symbiote with little to no morals. Not to mention being surrounded by more of S.H.I.E.L.D.S goons.

"Both of you stand down!" One of the mooks said while inside a Hulk-Buster suit-S.H.I.E.L.D. let's see, surrounded, blasters pointed at him, giant suits ready and armed, and a alien murderer behind his back. Maybe he should surrender, Mysterio contemplated.

"I don't know the meaning of the word!" Riot of course didn't even take a second to decide his choice. Rather than give up like some spineless worm, he'd rather go all out. And go out he did. "Graa!"

Rushing forward the ten foot alien then struck with his makeshift weapons right at the men. The agents seeing that this would end pretty badly decided to fight back as well.

"Fire! Fire!" The one in the suit yelled as they began shooting along with everyone else. All the blasts being dodged rather easily by the versatile alien. Who then struck at the nearest Hulk-Buster and began ripping pieces off.

"Those tin cans can't protect you fools!" The alien yelled as he ignored the persons screams, continuing to bash it apart. Of course while many soldiers tried to aid their fellow comrade, many weren't foolish enough to just focus on him. They did get report Mysterio was here after all.

"Don't let up!" One fellow agent yelled as they began viciously shooting lasers at the illusive villain known as Mysterio. The man in question though having used his tricks to summon countless duplicates of himself to take the hits while also throwing some empowered laser blasts himself. Taking many out one-by-one. Yet it wouldn't be enough.

'_Dang, this can't continue any longer.' _Mysterio thought as he jumped to evade another blast. _'If this stalemate keeps up, then more agents will arrive.'_

All which is true of course. While the agents weren't winning, by far were they losing. All they had to do was keep the line until some extra hands came that had the capability of stopping these menaces. Particularly the symbiote, who has been causing even more damage than Mysterio.

"Where's the back-up!?" One agent cried out, not thinking they'd last long against these two. Hope came when some agents came out with a cylindrical machine. One that had a speaker at the end and some advanced sound equipment on it.

"We've arrived." The agents holding it said, pointing the machine at the violent symbiote who had just finished absorbing and slicing more men. Pointing the new anti-symbiote machine at him.

"Hm!?" Riot then turned just in time to see S.H.I.E.L.D.S. new weapon pointed right at him. The agent holding the switch saying one thing.

"Eat sound." Then flipped it on.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV!

A vibration of piercing sound came out, affecting many, including the agents. Had it not been for their helmets, they may have began bleeding from their ears. Mysterio's helmet also protected him from the worst, yet began losing his concentration and falling to his knees. His illusions vanishing.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Of course the real effect was on the symbiote, who was vibrating like he had a seizure. Screaming. "No more! No more!"

The agents smirked glad they were giving pain to someone that had killed their comrades in cold blood. "Stop! Please!" Then, a chill came to many. As suddenly the symbiote began to stop shaking, in fact he started pulling himself together. "After all, if you do that," Then everyone started sweating with fear, as Riot began smiling. Even worse his body began flashing. An aura!? "I'll start dying from laughter."

Then in a cruel twist of fate, Riot **screamed**.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mimicking the device only louder and much stronger. His aura flashing indicating he actually had a semblance somehow. A noise-based one to from the looks of it. His _scream _dwarfing the machines own and making all the agents in direct contact with his scream yelling in full on pain. Their ears bleeding as some felt their minds tearing themselves apart. A few even falling unconscious.

Mysterio along with some others fared better. Having been behind the alien shriek so didn't get the full effect. All others including those in the Hulk-Busters weren't as lucky. Instead falling down at long last unable to do much.

The screaming then stopped as Riot finished. His aura flashing again and finally breaking. Showing he had used it all up. "Hehehe. As if you could have stopped me."

Smirking, the alien then began to leave, no longer eating and absorbing the bodies, having had his fill. Instead looking through the room trying to find anything of importance.

"What the….hell…" Mysterio of course, now recovering a bit, stood up. Never has he seen symbiotes do _that _before. Heck, how did Riot even get an aura at all? Yet what mattered to Mysterio wasn't just that, but another small thing. _'No fair! How come he gets a semblance and I don't!? What's up with that!?'_

His thoughts not focused on the pain or the agents around him, but how Riot had a semblance when he still had none. Even when near defeat, the crook was still selfish wanting things for himself.

Turning around Mysterio then blasted a few nearby agents away, making them faint. Time to get out of here. This was becoming more trouble then what it was worth.

"Now where do you think your going?" To bad Riot didn't see it this way. A foot stomping on Mysterio's back and pinning him face down onto the floor. The alien symbiote now looking down on him with glee.

"Ku-W-what are you..doing?" Mysterio asked in a bit of pain. Unable to move much at all. The symbiote now just smiling, revealing his sharp teeth.

"What? Do I need a reason to devour you?" Oh crud. Looks like the guy was still a teeny bit upset with how Mysterio left him in the tank. Plus with him now considerably weakened by that noise, Mysterio had no energy to even fight.

"Ehe. Come now, surely we can make a deal." Mysterio seriously hoped that he could get under the aliens good grace. Not ending in disaster and him in is belly.

The alien of course just chuckled. But then looked at a device on his hand. Dropping hat appeared to be a tablet near the front of the crook's face. Then pointing at it.

"Perhaps we can. On _my _deal of course." The alien let loose a tendril that then tapped on the screen. Some dot came to life. "See, as it turns out the remains of my kind are now trapped on this new world."

"Remains? I thought you all died?" I mean, he did recall the planet blowing up to smithereens.

"It did." Riot growled recalling who caused it. "However a small piece of our world survived with many. Because of this…'shift', they ended up somewhere on this world."

"How do you even know that?" Wasn't this guy in a cell all this time?

"Again, the trash here have loose lips." Okay, that made sense. "In any case, my kind is now in trouble. Ever since the invasion many have been hunting us down like dogs. The lowly creatures."

From what the guards said, the symbiotes trapped on this new earth were being hunted by some task force. Then becoming slayed on sight, a few actually getting captured and killed during extermination. The mangy species doing that to his kind, despicable.

"Luckily, I recently discovered some good news for myself. About other colonies." Klyntar was the main home-and certain _cell_-of the symbiote kind. However in the end there were still many out their in the galaxy. Having already conquered those worlds making them a beautiful peaceful place. Terra forming the planet into the place they call home.

A home that killed and destroyed the original inhabitants, but hey, that was just how their species rolled. Nothing personal.

"Thus here is where you come in." Riot then took off his foot and grabbed Mysterio. Making it a face to teeth meeting. "You will help me find my brethren, and aid us in escaping this damn rock. Do it, and I won't eat you. Betray like before, and you'll find yourself ripped apart."

"...G-g-got it." This wasn't exactly something Mysterio liked, but hey, he'd live at least.

"Excellent. Now let's get out of here. I'm already sick of it." Dropping the crook like garbage, Riot then began moving. Mysterio quickly got up and stopped him. "What?"

"Hold on, before you go, let me disguise us." The alien growled a bit, but then heard some commotion going on outside. More footsteps heading their way. He grunted in acknowledgement where Mysterio quickly disguised themselves just in time. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents coming in only to see the large mess while the culprits went pass by them.

"So...where to know?" Mysterio asked his new….'Ally'?

"To where the ping is on the tablet." Riot says bringing the device back up. The glowing dot being where the last symbiote hive is at. Somewhere far from the Triskelion in fact.

"Okay. But before we go, let me get some of my other allies." Looks like this trio just became a quadruple instead.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Onboard the stolen Quinjet, the hefty new crew was now flying back to home base. Home base being Mysterio's actual house for some reason. Seeing as it's the only place where they could recover for just a bit. Mysterio having already called Frances saying he was on his way.

"Riot dingo. Now shut up." Along the trip Mike and Marty were asking their new ally questions. Questions Riot didn't care for.

"Dingoes! Why you little-" Marty quickly got hold of Mike before he did anything that might end them.

"Mike! Calm down! He's not worth it!" This didn't help much, but Mike calmed down just a bit. Glaring at the alien now, not that Riot cared of course. Seeing the Grimm as nothing but a pathetic species. To think his kind was forced to work with them. Curse that witch.

"Alright everybody, we're here." Mysterio told his small group as they arrived to his house. The many first era Grimm surrounding it but soon backed-off as the Quinjet landed nearby it. Frances coming out looking rather amazed.

"Wow." She said with the Altered Wisps in agreement. Amazed by the new jet as it made its landing. Opening up the cargo hold where Mike, Marty, Mysterio, and the new guy Frances was told about, Riot. The first two carrying some giant container.

"I see you guys made progress. How was the trip dad?" Mysterio just sighed.

"Wel, we got rid of the stone. Even stole some goodies." He said while pointing at the jet and container with his thumb.

"Cool. but why do you sound displeased?" Frances asked noting her father's mood being less than stellar.

"Just some annoying trouble popping up." Mysterio then stretched a bit, his aches and bruises finally vanishing thanks to his aura. Though he was still tired of course. "By the way, is the food ready."

"Yep. Come on in. Oh, right." Frances then turned to face Mike and Marty who had finished placing the container inside and called them out. "Mike, Marty! There's some food behind the house, leftover bodies or whatever. You can have that."

"Yes! Nice to know we have a fine meal ahead of us." Marty said with a grin.

"Been to long since we've had a nice meal of human flesh. Thanks Frances." With that the duo then left to enjoy the meal. Riot just snorting at the patheticness of the duo, not believing they would eat leftovers of all things. Everyone knew it was best to eat humans fresh and alive. Idiots.

"Oh, um, Riot. Is there anything you want?" Frances then asked the goopy deadly symbiote. He snarled a bit, but that didn't faze Frances as she was used to such things. Seeing his intimidation tactic wasn't working, Riot just gave in.

"I already had my meal." He says, then looking out from the trees. "Though I wouldn't mind desert I guess."

"There's some homeless people in the sewers." Frances suggested with a smile. Clearly she didn't care much about others that weren't close to her. Riot respected this.

"Thank you. Aged meals do taste fine. I'll be back in a hour." With that Riot left to terrorize the people of the sewers.

Frances then went back inside where her father had taken off his helmet and began eating the fine meal Frances made. Chewing on the salmon.

"So dad, what are you doing after this?" Beck raised a brow, and finished the chewing, swallowing. After a quick drink he then spoke up.

"Have to do something for Riot. Another dumb quest." Beck said displeased he had to do this. "Once I'm done, I guess I'll come back here to relax."

"I see." The daughter said as she also sat down and began eating. Giving some of her food to the Altered Wasps who enjoyed it. Chewing with toothy smiles. Frances then looked at the container in the living room. "Quick question, what's in that?"

Beck stopped eating and gazed at the container. "No clue honestly. Just something I picked up at Beacon."

"Can we see after eating?"

"Sure." With that the family members ate their meals without rushing. By the time they finished Mike and Marty came back with full bellies, Riot coming inside at around the same time also satisfied. Once Mysterio finished alongside Frances, he put on the helmet ready to open the container.

"Okay Frances, stand back. This might get messy." This container was just something he and the Grimm picked by random. It could hold anything, something good, or something bad. Considering how bad things happened to Mysterio, best to assume it could lead to something bad. So everyone in the room was on guard just in case.

"Riot, if you ple-"

"Do it yourself scum." Instant rejection! Mysterio then looked at Mike and Marty...who just gave him a thumbs up. A quick look at his daughter only showed her smiling with the Altered Wisps doing the same.

"Dang…" With no choice but to do it himself, Mysterio activated his aura full force. Once that was done, Mysterio went to the large cubic container ready to open it. See what kind of thing was inside it. Hopefully it was a bunch of rare Iso-8 and not some bomb.

Close now, Mysterio grabbed the edges and lifted it up. Then pushed the lid aside making it fall onto the ground. Everyone then took a peek since nothing was climbing out. What they saw was….a Grimm?

"What in the-?' That was all Mysterio could say as this strange Grimm which appears as a small skull-like creature, with three pairs of eyes, a pair of horns and several tentacles. Then it struck extending said tentacles.

"Woah!"

"What the?"

"A brother?"

"Kill the scum!"

Everyone leapt out of the way as the strange Grimm variant left the container it was in and crawled outside. Squealing as it did so leaving everyone dumbfounded. Frances then took a peek back inside the container to check what was in it.

"Hey guys, look." Everyone did as she said and checked. Finding some kind of Dust in it, the readings Mysterio got from it being very high. Residue from what he could guess was Iso-8 Dust. Yet where was it all? Unless!

Mysterio then looked where the Grimm crawled out, where a where one can see a small trail of Dust where the Grimm escaped. It didn't take long for any of them to realize where all the Iso-8 had gone.

"Seriously!" Mysterio shouted. The dang Grimm actually ate it all. How does that even happen? "Well that's a waste."

"Ugh, about that." Mike began talking despite Mysterio's bad mood. "It's about to get worse."

"What does that mean scum?" Riot asked, ignoring the glares the two gave him.

"Basically put," Marty explained. Pointing outside. "That type of Grimm has the ability to...possess."

"Don't possession type only affect inorganic things like rock?" Frances asked having learned a bit about Grimm from the duo when they stayed at the house for a bit. "I don't see the problem."

"Well-" Mike was about to continue when everyone then heard a grand shriek.

Hearing the noise everybody then went outside to check what was going on. When they did, the sight they saw wasn't exactly pretty.

"What the!" Mysterio shouted not sure if he was seeing this right.

"That happens." Marty finished explaining. "Though this does seem different."

"Probably because of all the Iso-8 it ate." Mike suggested. Figuring what was going on was a reaction caused by all the ingested Iso-8.

"It's like my species." Riot said seeing some similarities to this occurrence. Granted this seemed a bit different when his kind 'fused' with other beings or their own.

"Man….And you said Ozpin had no security? The man really needs to learn." Frances doubted this transformation would even have been possible if the headmaster had tried installing security in that vault he made. Now because of that, the creature they saw was becoming something totally new.

The Altered Wisps the Beringel Phil, and other Grimm also watching in pure interest. Never having seeing this kind of transformation before at all.

"Scaa!" As for what was happening, an explanation will be needed. The Grimm the group had found was a Tentacle Grimm(Unofficial name) that was similar to the Geist Grimm variant. Fusing with something to make itself stronger. However, unlike those ghost like entities, the Tentacle Grimm is fully capable of 'fusing' with organics. Or in this case a bunch of Grimm that had been minding their own business when the Grimm latched onto them, beginning the transformation.

In which case, the fusing of the Tentacle Grimm, a Beowolf, a Sphinx, Ursa, and some other fodder Grimm that shall not be named. Yet the most important thing the Tentacle Grimm grabbed just happened to be the corpse of some girl that was attacked and killed earlier.

Instead of some horrific chimera freak show that was the size of a building like many would presume, instead it stayed the shape as the girl that was sued. The Grimm essence now merging with the corpse to become what was possibly the world first sentient human Grimm. Something different from Salem who had only been corrupted.

The newly birthed species being exactly four-foot-five, feminine like features. Complete pale white skin, with those red eyes and a Grimm bone armor covering certain parts of the body like the arm and hands, stemming to wicked sharp claws. Dark veins running some areas of the body like the eyes, and four large black wings like a fallen angel of legend. A smaller but still deadly Deathstalker on her from behind.

Horns also jutted out of the girls black hair, as if she were a demon, which wouldn't be far off really. Some dark 'fur' covering the legs. Her mouth composed of razor sharp teeth. Tentacles also sprouting out from the hair just a bit. Covering the chest being the same Tentacle Grimm skull mask, which was still breathing. The six eyes though were different however, instead of red like the human eyes, the Grimm had new colors. An effect of the Iso-8 from the looks of it.

Blue, yellow, pink, purple, green, and red. Clearly the ingestion of the Iso-8 would undoubtedly allow new powers, but also was the cause that allowed the birth if this human/Grimm creation alongside other factors. In any case, Mysterio and his team has now just witnessed the new Grimm taking foot into the world, looking more than a little dangerous to.

The new human Grimm took a step, everyone put up their guards, ready for a fight.

Growl.

Only for the new variant to fall flat on her face with a hungry stomach. Changing from vicious look to a pained face. Which then looked at them and said, "Hungry."

* * *

**A new partner and the birth of a new Grimm species, one that I consider similar to the symbiote Toxin. A Grimm that has a mass amount of Iso-8 inside and a whole array of ner abilities. As for Riot he joins the group with both his cunning and new semblance. One that renders him immune to sonic waves as he can screech them back. As for what Mysterio will do with this new species wait until next time.**

**Next Chapter: 17th.**


	7. Scene 6

**SCENE 6**

* * *

Day five since the Genesis Wave has caused the merge. Five days for people to either be killed, get used to it, calm down, or just do whatever they wish. In any case, word has it many heroes have been spotted doing their own thing. Aiding them doing something that will help save the world. Especially since a rumor has spread that something big and deadly is coming. Causing many people to quiver and scream.

"Nooooo!"

"More food please." Of course, not everybody was screaming because of this news. Especially Mysterio of all people. He didn't give a damn about the current state of the world. What he was really focusing on was the new brat eating all the food in the house.

"Man your hungry. Here you go." Frances said not minding her fathers screams at all.

"Frances. Why!?" Mysterio shouted at his own daughter as she just kept giving the new 'guest' more food.

"Come on dad, she's hungry. Have a heart." Frances responded.

"Bu-wha-aghhhh!"

It has been only yesterday when the birth of the new world's first human/Grimm hybrid came to be. A result of a Grimm possession type fusing with numerous Grimm bodies, Iso-8, and the corpse of some random girl. All these unknown factors creating this young girl who looked barely in her teens. Having tucked in her wings and wearing a red and black dress that went down to her knees, given by Frances since she had been 'naked'.

Mysterio won't deny he had been interested by such a strange birth, but that went away when the freak of nature began eating all his food. Leaving him with nothing at all. Not even a crumb of bread.

The worst part being his own daughter wouldn't even allow him to have anything. Stating he should allow the guests to eat first. This was displeasing news.

"Stupid Grimm girl, dumb luck, grrr." Mysterio had woken up already in a slightly bad mood since yesterday. Having had to make fixes to his costume, the deal with Riot, now this. Considering how their was little to no food here, maybe he should just steal some for now. Go to one of the other houses somewhere nearby or something.

"Hey Mysterio, I see your up in that costume." Marty said noticing Mysterio outside the house. He and Mike currently hanging out with some of the other Grimm wandering the house.

"How's the new girl doing?" Mike asked getting a snort from Mysterio.

"Terrible." He said with some resentment. "The girl just keeps eating everything in the house. I thought Grimm didn't need to eat?"

"Well she is human...ish." Like everyone else, even Mike and Marty have never seen this type of merging before. The most they heard about the Tentacle Grimm is how they just merge Grimm into something new and large. Word having that around a year ago a giant eight-headed snake Grimm was created by one of those little guys. Yet never a human.

"Iso-8 must have caused some reaction." Mike stated thinking it was the main cause, the interdimensional energy that was part of the fusion. Granted, none of them could truly say how this new Grimm was born, just that it was.

"On other matters, where's Riot?" Marty asked his human companion who just shrugged.

"No clue. He said he'll be back. Something about preparing stuff." The new Grimm girl was a pain, but he would deal with her later. Instead he also needed to get ready for the mission Riot would take him and the others on. To save the remaining symbiotes.

Mysterio never thought he would save such a crazed species in all his life.

"Anyway, are you two ready to leave?" The two Grimm nodded. Already having filled their bellies with human innocents. "Good. Riot should be back anytime now."

"Back I am you lesser species." Just on time to insult them, it was the ever hateful Riot coming back with a nasty grin. "Are you fools ready to go?"

Gosh the three hated the guy. To bad they couldn't kill him. The symbiote may not be the most intelligent, but he was still a tough warrior. They probably end up dead if they tried attacking him, and there were Grimm all around. Thus this was a testament to Riots strength. A reason he was chosen as leader of the remaining symbiotes on the new world.

"Yeah, yeah." Mysterio muttered ready to leave, and maybe find a meal along the way. Clicking a button, the stolen Quinjet then revealed itself from camo-mode. The door opening for them to enter. Before they could all enter though Frances called out to them.

"Hold it." Right by her side was the new Grimm species, looking quite satisfied. Man was Mysterio jealous.

"Yes sweetie."

"I need you to take Melissa with you." Melissa? The four then turned to face the smiling Grimm colored girl.

"Wait? You want us to take her?" Mike asked the villains daughter who nodded.

"Nuh uh. No way." Mysterio said putting his foot down. "We can't have this girl-"

"Melissa." Frances said.

"-Melissa get in our way." Mysterio told her. Not wanting anything to do with his new guest.

"Sorry dad, but you have to."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't then I can't go to the nearby stores and get food." Okay, that was a decent reason enough. But still, Mysterio didn't want to. Frances of course recognized this and said the 'magic' words to convince him.

"If you do this I'll make your favorite meal." Frances finally finished.

"Done. Come on in Melissa." As the saying goes, to get through to a man, was through his stomach. Boy was he hungry.

"Alright Melissa, you behave yourself. Okay." Frances told the Grimm/human now known as Melissa who nodded like any good child. A horrifying and dangerous child. Yet a child nonetheless.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Riot said entering the Quinjet not caring at all what was happening. The girl could be useful though. As a meat shield at the least. Mike and Marty hopping on followed by Mysterio and Melissa after. The door then closed and Frances along with the Grimm stepped back as the jet began to work it's magic, flying. In but a few minutes the jet then left to who knows where, leaving everyone behind.

"Okay, better get to work." Frances then went back to the house to get her wallet. She would need to buy a lot of food now that the new girl showed to have quite the appetite. Also maybe buy some extra plates and other essentials here and there.

'_Though it might be tough getting something for the other three.' _Frances thought referencing to Mike, Marty, and Riot. All three showing that they didn't exactly eat anything like humans to get them meals.

"Hey! Put your hands up and nobody gets hurt." Hearing a voice from the kitchen, Frances then looked behind her seeing a bunch of thugs with weapons and other gear. All of them being a bunch of low-lives who wandered here for some reason.

It was then Frances noticed the guns pointed at her with those grins all over their faces.

"That's right princess, now don't even think of calling for help. We have you outnumbered." Frances made a quick calculation, making the guess that these morons must have come through the back. Not noticing all the Grimm in the front at all.

"Hey boss." One of the thugs said looking at her like food. "How about we have some fun, huh."

All the men started smirking and chuckling. All thinking they would have a good time since there are no cops or heroes around here. They already had fun stealing all the sorts of stuff since the worlds merged, may as well have some fun.

"Heh." Frances then chuckled just a bit. Now glad she wouldn't have to worry about what to get the three for their meals. "Get em."

The thugs seemed confused at first, not understanding what she meant. It was only after a bunch of Grimm came through the walls did they really understand. Those were their last thoughts as well.

* * *

"That's strange." Mysterio suddenly said out of nowhere, grabbing Marty's attention.

"What's strange?"

"For some reason I just felt super proud of my daughter." Mysterio replied confusing the Grimm Beowolf since he didn't get such a thing. Maybe it had something to do with the negative emotions he sensed by the house a while ago. Nah, couldn't be.

"Well, whatever your feelings, we should probably focus on the job." Marty said looking out the window checking the new sights.

"Exactly. So where are we going?" Mike said with everybody now looking at Riot. He just growled and took out the tablet from his own body. Throwing it gently to Mysterio who caught it, revealing the same coordinates from yesterday.

"That is our destination. The place where my brothers lay." Tapping the tablet, Mysterio located the coordinates to be very far from New Vale City indeed. At least a few days to get there. Though thanks to the Quinjet, it'll only take a manner of hours.

"Okay. Putting in coordinates now." Mysterio inputted the location and then initiated auto-pilot for the jet to take them to wherever those symbiotes were at. Although…

Growl.

"...My stomach…" Mysterio was pretty sure he wouldn't survive the trip with an empty stomach. It felt like he was eating himself. Maybe the jet here has food. The vessel is pretty big, and surely had some things here. Getting up from the seat Mysterio left the cockpit to see if he could find anything.

"You guys watch Melissa, okay." The two Grimm just gave a nod with Riot saying no. Eh, whatever, he just needed Mike and Marty to watch over her. Last thing he needed was her getting in trouble or messing with the controls. He's seen enough shows to know that children unsupervised always caused disaster.

Mysterio then went to check out the ship. It was pretty big, and have some interesting stuff on it. High tech equipment, installed monitors for detection, ohh, even a cloaking hardware. Apparently being a hero has its perks, especially since the team worked closely with the government. Yet no food so far.

"Maybe this." He said pushing some button. Clicking it, a small drawer came out only revealing some Iso-8 shards. Useful, but not exactly edible. Pushing it back down he pushed another button revealing some blasters this time. Guess the ship only had weapons and junk.

'_I should assume I'll only be able to eat when we land.' _Mysterio thought glumly. Mysterio then sludged his way and sat back down. Ignoring the hunger pains coming from his stomach.

While he did that, Riot was in deep thought.

Up till now for the past time ever since the failed invasion, he had been trapped in that crystal, planning his revenge. Once he was freed though, Riot began a new plot, forgoing revenge for the time being to plan for something else. Mainly the security and safeguarded of the remaining symbiotes trapped on this world.

Ever since had had been freed, Riot secretly gathered information on what was happening to symbiotes that was trapped on the three realms. Because while the majority were in the space rock circling Remnants moon, there were still some hidden on the planets. The information he received hadn't been pleasing at all.

'_Damn you S.H.I.E.L.D.' _Under a new law S.H.I.E.L.D., G.U.N, Atlas, and other government agencies had been given certain assignments. One new law being the extermination of any symbiote discovered. His kind being captured then killed, yet that wasn't always the fate. Hearing word that despite being told to kill them, some kept them alive and caused inhumane experimentation. Even forcing the symbiotes to bond with an incompatible host which caused death to both sides.

Riot won't deny his kind can be cruel. They were an invasive species that did as they wished. Take hosts and took over a planet. Nothing personal at all though in the end. It was just how their species worked. Heck, while he still hated that Klyntar was destroyed, after some time dwelling on it he sort of understood why they did it. At least it damaged the witch that forcibly controlled them all and allowed them their freedom sort of.

However, it didn't excuse the scum that was using their kind like test rats. Riot always knew humans were nothing but hypocrites, especially the heroes. Acting all noble and heroic, when really, they didn't care about anything so long as only their kind was safe. Because apparently while some knew about the illegal experiments done on his brothers, they just left it alone not caring. Truly humans were nothing but garbage. Which is why it was up to Riot and these fools to save the final remnants of the symbiotes that landed on this accursed planet.

'_Although, once I save them, then what.' _Riot knew he had to rescue the last of the symbiotes. Yet when he did, he had no idea what was next. After all, the nearest colony under the symbiotes control was light-years away. He doubted the humans had any ships that could do space travel in a snap like that. Even if they did, it was doubtful he could get his hands on it.

'_...I should think of a safe spot for here.'_Riot still had no step after this, but it would be best that once he did save his brothers, he should hide them in some temporary hideout. Once they were safe, Riot could then think of a plan afterwards. For now, he should focus on the mission at hand.

* * *

"So this is where we land huh. Nice place." Mysterio said as they finally made it to their destination. Hours have passed and at long last the five have made it to the location where the symbiotes were located. If the information was correct, this location was known as Menalian. The fused island of Menagerie of the faunus, and the Inhumans Attilan. So basically put, both Faunus and Inhumans lived their. However word has it some Mobians and mutants were actually moving here as well.

Not that any of this mattered to the five as they had a mission already.

"Excuse me, I need to go somewhere quick." A mission Mysterio decided to ditch to fill his belly.

"Oh no you don't" Riot said as he stretched his hand and grabbed Mysterio. "You are staying to fight. Or I'll devour you whole."

"But I'm huuuuuuunggrrryyy." As if to prove his words, his stomach growled very loudly. Those hours on board with nothing to eat has been torture. He could barely move without feeling like his insides were being digested.

"Hey man, maybe you should let him go." Mike told the symbiote.

"Yeah. Humans are weak if they don't have a proper meal." Marty also added. He and Mike knew that humans always needed food to survive, a said weakness that they possessed. In fact, he and Mike actually struck humans when they were eating. Good times.

"Tch. Fine." Riot finally relented. Dropping the human down like a sack of flour. "Go get your meal scum."

"Thanks." Getting up, Mysterio then looked out at the nearby city. Naturally he couldn't go in with him looking like this. So with a quick change in magic Mysterio became regular old Beck. A man that nobody on Menalian knew.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Mysterio said now ready to fill his stomach. "You guys just try to find this colony and call me when you do."

"Got it. But what about her?" Marty asked pointing a finger at Melissa who just stared innocently.

"Right. Her." That was a small problem. This girl wasn't exactly someone Beck could rely on in helping the other three. From the way she acted, it was like she was some new-born child, which isn't actually far from the truth. As such, she would be nothing but a hindrance to the three searching.

"Huh...I guess I'll take her with me." The girl clapped her hands happy. Though Mike had a slight complaint.

"Won't she be, you know, caught." A good worry. This girl, while humanish, was really a Grimm in the end. However, a quick look at her didn't exactly reveal it.

Now that she put away the Grimm appendages, she looked like a regular little girl. One with pale white skin, some black veins, red eyes, some tentacles on her hair, sharp teeth, and of course a Grimm skull on her chest….but a little girl more or less.

"I think the people will be fooled. Maybe." Her appearance could fool the islanders that she was just a mutant or inhuman. So that was a perfect excuse.

"But what about you?" Mike heard a bit about this new island. How it was a haven for faunus and others like them. Mysterio here was human though.

"Please, no trouble there. The most I'll get is a nasty stare." Menalian may be a safe haven for faunus, mobians, inhumans, mutants, and maybe others, but in the end the majority just wanted peace with humans. It would be very bad advertisement if they kicked out any coming humans. Especially if they weren't doing anything wrong. Thus the new haven had to accept humans to show they were willing to make peace with them. If they didn't, it would make them look more or less like jerks who discriminated against humans.

That would be bad for business.

"If you have it all figured out, then let's get moving." Riot said not caring about any of this at all. Pushing past the Grimm duo and heading off in search of the colony. Mike and Marty growled but followed him anyway. Their ability to talk to Grimm will be useful. Entering the Sylvania Castle Zone forest.

Sighing, Mysterio then faced his new partner. "Come on Melissa, let's get going."

The girl just nodded and followed the strange but interesting man into the haven of all shamed outsiders. Things are about to be very fun in her mind.

* * *

**Thus the new girl melissa joins the party, while Riot, Mike, and Marty try finding the remaining symbiotes on the Mobiant Earth. Here Mysterio will face a new problem for a short while, meeting some unfriendly faces. While the hunt for the symbiotes won't be to easy, at least for the moment. Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: May 24th**


	8. Scene 7

**SCENE 7**

* * *

"It should be around here somewhere." Speaking in a forest a bit away from the main part of the island is Riot. With him being the Grimm duo known as Mike and Marty. Starting their mission in finding the symbiote colony that was on this island. The locator doing the job fine, though unable to get a specific reading.

"Curse this useless tech. Why is everything so difficult." Riot muttered shaking the so-called high tech sensor. The device not even working properly at all now. He would have to do this the hard way by tracking naturally.

"Man this is boring. I wish we stayed with Mysterio." Mike says with complaint in his tone. Not liking how he and Marty were forced to accompany this nasty individual who treated them like trash.

"No other choice man." Marty said taking the situation a bit better. Though even he wished they could get this over with. Spending time with Riot was draining.

"Hurry up you useless slugs." More mentally than physically. "Why did I even bring you two dingoes?"

"Why do people keep calling us that!?" Mike had it with the dang comment. On Remannat they were feared, scary monsters, not many crossing them. Here though, in this world, they were treated like common threats that were easily taken care of. It wasn't fair.

"This world does have a lot of threats." During the stay before the merge, he and Mike did some small research on this world and were frankly shocked how this planet had even stayed standing. I mean, daily threats with the invasions every few years. Madness!

It made the Grimm less threatening, though that was only because the quality of the threats here were much higher. Grimm were more or less quantity with only a few individuals being a high-level threat like the Grimm Dragon. Or was it Wyvern? Marty forgot. Shame what happened to Kevin, sadly that hobo known as Goblin got to him. Glad he's locked up like a dog.

"Hey Riot, how long do we have to keep doing this?" Marty finally asked their travel buddy who just snorted.

"Until we find my brethren dingo. Now shut up and keep looking." The duo sighed. This was going to take a while. They wondered how Mysterio was doing.

* * *

Menalian. The new home to faunus, Inhumans, and possibly others. The exotic island feel with a mixture of nature and some high tech here and there. A simple place where the residents could relax. Beck had to give credit where it was due. The place was very nice and gave a vacation like feel to it when he entered. Maybe he could visit the place again when things calmed down in the world. Get some rental property or whatever. For now though, he was on a mission. A very important one that shouldn't be disturbed no matter what.

"Here's your fifth order sir." A waiter said as he gave the very famished and hungry Beck another meal of high-quality fish. Fish that was soon devoured by the villain in disguise eating it like he was a starving hound. Though considering how hungry he felt, it was a close assumption to see him as such.

"M-More please." Beck asked the faunus who nodded and went to get another round. Man was it nice to get a full belly. Granted his stomach is considerably satisfied, yet the man just wanted more. The food tasted good after all. He just had one problem now.

"More please."

"Sure thing young lady. Your as big a eater as your father." No, the problem wasn't that the people here considered this girl his father. Why they thought that was beyond him. The real problem was how much food this little brat is eating. Unlike him where Beck had less than ten, Melissa has had over twenty meals. His wallet is about to cry tonight.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have taken her.' _The villain thought regretting doing this. No taking it back now of course. Beck just had to deal with it. On the other hand, Beck was also hal-right about the people here.

Many were somewhat staring at him since he is a human; barely any come around these parts. Yet none made a bad move on him, the most being interest on him and few being some nasty glares. Humans technically were welcome, so long as they weren't racist or he did anything stupid. So there's no worry of any problems happening here.

"More again." Except for Melissa again. It wasn't just the major amounts of food she's eating that grabbed people's attention of course. But also her appearance. The skin, hair, and the Grimm freaking skull on her chest. Her entire form just screamed Grimm!

Luckily the people here were considerably lack in asking about his 'daughter's' origins. Most seem to just assume circumstances happened and their was a reason she looked like this. Well. So long as nobody asked questions Becks fine with what people thought.

After all, how would he explain she's a dead girl possessed by multiple Grimm?

'_Whatever, I'll just pay and get this done and over with.' _With such thoughts Beck grabbed his wallet ready to pay the bill. Then he could meet up with the others and find that blasted colony and be done with it. _'Just in case, I better seal up the suit.'_

Last thing he needed was a double-cross and Riot unleash the symbiotes on him.

"Excuse me, waiter." Beck called out with one coming to him.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"I'd like to pay for all this."

"I see. But what about your daughter?" Right, she's still eating.

"Just a few to-go packs and we're good."

"Alright then. I'll be back in a second."

"Thank you." With the fine Inhuman gone, Beck relaxed a bit sad he'd have to go back to work. Still, it was that or faced the rage of a violent symbiote. Clearly he is making the intelligent choice.

"Now all I gotta do is leave and get the job done." Beck said with a smirk.

"Job?" A girls voice said coming out of nowhere. "What job?"

"Oh just a simple-" Beck then turned around and was greeted with a sight that once more made hi ponder if his life is just plain cursed. Because standing two feet away from him was Blake Belladonna, aka one of Spider-Man's friends and 'sister'. Beside her being Scarlet Spider, aka Kaine, the clone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yum. This is so good." Excluding Melissa, the air became cold and dark, particularly around the pair that just entered. Their plan being to just enjoy a nice meal together-as friends of course. Nothing more.

That is until they heard a familiar voice they couldn't quite place their finger on. A good look at his face though reminded him who he was.

"Mysterio." Kaine growled. Not sure why the villain is here nor cared. Only ready to pounce and tear him in two for all his crimes, including how the man tricked him into fighting the Assassins Guild. It took forever to beat them all up.

"M-mysterio? Who's that?" Beck decided to play dumb. Only these two knew his identity, nobody else did. Still, what were the chances he'd meet up with them? Seriously, he wasn't even planning anything bad.

Kaine looked ready for a brawl when he felt a hand on him. Its Blake who is holding him back, then spoke to him. "No."

"And why?" He angrily asked, not sure why they _shouldn't _beat up one of the members of Ock's little crew. Heck, the guy might have information on the Master's of Evil plans.

"Because, look where we are." What Blake is trying to say is that this is an open area. If they fight here, then who knows what kind of damage can be caused. Especially in a full area like this. They couldn't risk it. Kaine finally relenting, however he wouldn't let Beck go. Instead he and Blake just sat across from Beck and Melissa, both staring at the now sweating villain.

"Talk." Blake commanded, more than ready to call in some outside help. However didn't feel the need to do it. Not yet at the least.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say." Beck was keeping to his alibi, pretending to be someone else. He then felt something sharp poking his knees.

"Talk." Kaine said with more force. More than likely to cause a mess compared to Blake.

"What do you want." Beck answered instantly giving in.

"What's the Master's of Evil plan?" Straight to the point. Then again, Kaine is a no-nonsense person compared to Peter. Already wanting information on Doom's endgame plan and what tricks he has up his sleeves. Mysterio being the perfect puppet to ask.

"Oh..his plan? Uh, how to say, um." To bad Beck had no hints at all.

Now, this isn't his fault of course. In fact, Beck had been invited to join the Masters of Evil in Doom's turf for a meeting and whatever important junk they had going on. Of course he refused since he was dealing with Frances at the time and other business. So yeah, he had zilch on them.

"Answer." To bad Kaine and the others thought he did. And Beck was pretty sure the truth wouldn't work on them. They could just state he's lying and just trying to protect them. And they say the truth is golden, please.

"Hold on," Blake then interrupted realizing something. "What's Dooms plan for Menalian.? Why did he send you here?"

From the looks of it Blake was now assuming Doom had a plan for her new home. After all, if Mysterio is here then surely Doom was planning something, something bad no doubt. If this is true, then Blake wouldn't allow it. Doing whatever it took to protect her homeland, even if it meant getting rough.

"Ugh…" Was it too late to beg now. Becks now sweating bullets, unsure how to answer these two monsters. I mean, come on, they've stopped invasions and god-like entities. They weren't even adults! At their age Beck was busy trying to find a job! It made the poor man realize that the next generation truly is growing in ways that made them outpass the adult heroes.

Though it's questionable if that's for the better or worse.

"Answer her." Kaine said with more emphasis, the stinger now digging in a bit on Beck's knee. No way would he allow scum like Mysterio to harm Blakes home. If he did, he'll waste him.

'_Ohhhh...How do I get out of this?' _Beck thought with rapid worry. He could always just say a lie. Make something up that would satisfy them. Heck, they're more likely to believe it than anything true he'd tell them. The only problem being that once he says his 'plans', then they'd arrest him. Which will lead to them discovering his lie and thinking he tricked them, and asking more _forcibly _in the next interrogation. Beck doubts Kaine will hold back.

"What's going on?" Grabbing the three's attention, asking something not food related, is Melissa. Who _finally _sensed something going on. Her Grimm senses telling her of the negativity going on between the three.

"Who...is this?" Blake asked not recalling any memory of who this girl is. A ally of Mysterio, some new creation from Salem? The Grimm colors were definitely sending warning signals to her. Even Kaine didn't need a spider-sense to know this girl is trouble. In fact, he also placed a stinger on the girls knees, though jabbed lightly just in case she really is someone ordinary.

"I don't know who you are or care. Leave if you don't know this man, or there will be trouble." He told the girl not holding back. Instead of fear however, the girl just tilted her head and looked at Beck. Sensing fear and panic from him, all caused by the man jabbing her. Who was giving off aggression and hostility. She didn't like it.

"You leave." She said instead, not looking remotely frightened.

"Huh?" Kaine asked confused.

"Listen...kid," Blake began trying to work this out peacefully. "I'm not sure if you understand this, but the person near you is...a bad man. You should leave now."

"Bad man. But he seems nice. Including his daughter." Melissa said even more confusing while simultaneously shocking the other three. For Kaine and Blake, it's because they believe that Mysterio must have made some deal with Salem. He's been reported to be working with Grimm, clearly he stepped up a notch. On Beck's side, he was just shocked this girl is involving Frances. Know way can he allow these dang heroes to get her involved with this mess. So quickly he stood up.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave." He said grabbing Melissa's hand and pulling her up. Putting down a lot of money for the bill and tip. The Grimm girl slightly complaining about wanting more food. What is she, a black hole!?

"Hold on, we're not done." Kaine subtly threatened standing up. Facing Beck face to face like to men ready to brawl. Well, one man just sweating with the other not even an actual man but a teenager. How sad it is.

"Okay...I'll talk." Beck finally relented. "Just let Melissa go."

"...Fine." Kaine agreed shooing Melissa away who is now leaving the building, waiting for Beck. "Now the-augh!"

To bad for Kaine, he had turned around to face Melissa leave. Giving Beck the dirty opportunity to attack with an aura empowered punch to the face. Even Blake was surprised since Mysterio is known to only attack on script, not usually using low blows like this. Unfortunately for them Beck had no reason to stick around, not wanting to risk getting Frances involved. Granted by doing this he'd probably be on Kaine's beat-up person list, but he'll deal with that another time.

"See ya suckers." With that trademark grin knowing he fooled another person, Beck grabbed Melissa and released his illusion showing off his villain form. "Until next time."

With that the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Again!?" Kaine yelled angry he had been fooled _twice _by that clown. Livid that he actually fell for such a trick. Oh how Parker would laugh at this. Especially Sonic. He bet even the Secret Avengers would have their respect of him drop a bit.

Not that it would as the team also faced such tricks from Mysterio more than once.

"Kaine." Blake said grabbing him. Directing her head at the confused crowd watching what had just happened. "Let it go."

"And what about his plans?" No way Kaine would allow that clown to start whatever he was doing here.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him another day." Not like they could figure out where he went anyway with him long gone. Though Blake pondered if she should tell the others about that strange girl. Whatever the case, if Blake saw Mysterio again, she won't be as nice as today.

* * *

"I can't believe I got away." Teleporting into a forest was none other than Mysterio and Melissa. The former surprised at how easily he escaped the D-Avengers cat and that solo hero Scarlet Spider who's as tough as they come. Guess Melissa is good as a distraction at least. Still, he expected those kids to at least have seen through that trick he made.

'_Then again, they are kids. They might be strong and all, but their still technically learning. Even Spider-Man keeps messing up in some battles because he jokes around to much.'_ Of course as kids they would learn from their mistakes. So next time those two saw Mysterio they would be ready for any underhanded trick like today.

Now that he was full and got away, it was time to see where he is. Having teleport to coordinates that Mike, Marty, and Riot were nearby. A beacon they had on them so Mysterio could 'pop' where they were. They weren't here however.

"Weird. Where are they?" Walking a bit, Mysterio scanned the area for any activity to catch sight of them. Not a alien or Grimm in sight.

"Great. Now how do I find them?" He asked himself displeased that he didn't teleport near them like he should. He should be close to them at the least, just needed a direction. A direction pointed out by Melissa.

"Over there."

"Huh?" Mysterio took a look at what she was pointing. A few shrubs and branches, all broken with signs of feet on the dirt. It must have been them. "Uh, thanks."

The Grimm girl just nodded.

"...Come on." At least she wasn't asking for more food. The two now following the trail of destroyed greenery to locate their allies. Along the way, Mysterio began to realize something. Turning his head to face Melissa as he continued walking. "Hey, uh, Melissa. What _can _you do?"

This girl clearly had _some _ability. She seemed to sense his fear back at the restaurant. A natural Grimm power all her kind had. Yet she also absorbed a load of other things, and even knew the direction the other three went. So maybe she had more. The girl though, whether withholding it or just plain didn't know said nothing at all. Only shrugging her shoulders.

"...Okay." He'll have to ask later. Maybe after this silly mission is done. The two kept on going for some time, until finally Mysterio heard a familiar noise. One that got closer to him and Melissa. "..Marty?"

"...aaaahhhhhhh!" From the sky came the Grimm Beowolf himself, falling onto the dirt nearby with a crash. Startling the crook unfazing the girl. What the heck just happened?

"Run! Run!" This time it was Mike's voice sounding rather scared. Riot came soon after.

"Get back and fight coward!" Commanding as always.

"What's happening?" Mysterio then ran up with Melissa in tow, the two deciding to see what was going on, pushing past the shrub. Soon they found themselves in a field with both Mike and Riot along with another thing. A creature that made Mysterio wish he was dealing with Kaine and Blake still.

"Crud!" Because in front of him is a giant Grimm/Gaia Hybrid Titan with a massive club. The glowing purple marks and Grimm eyes following the intruders trespassing it's territory. Then turning toward the new intruders, Mysterio and Melissa who were only a few meters away.

"Groooo!" With a mighty roar the beast swung it's club at them. Mysterio panicked and grabbed Melissa who showed no fear. Jumping just in time as the club smashed the spot they had been on earlier. Sending them flying a bit as they landed a bit away. Not that the Titan cared as it just held the club again ready for another wack.

"Holy shi-Why aren't you stopping it!?" Mysterio shouted at Mike as he used his suits leaping ability to jump out of the way barley avoiding another strike. Riot made his move and turned his hands into claws, digging into the beats flesh. Only to be shaken off.

"That's what I asked the dingo." Riot yelled as he screeched at the Titan causing not much damage. Only get crushed by the club instead.

"Not my fault!" Mike yelled. "I tried talking to him, but thing is to much Dark Gaia mixed. So it's only a destroyer. Plus these Gaia breeds also speak another language!"

So talking is out of the question. Great. On the bright side, Mysterio can now let loose the frustrations built up in him. Letting them out by say, using his Iso-8 powers on them. That sounded nice.

"Graoooo!" The Titan had other plans though. Mainly through the sound that attracted more Gaia Grimm hybrids. Surrounding them all, each ready to pounce on the four.

"Well this isn't good." Mysterio said.

"Ya think." Mike replied while Riot just summoned some swords.

"I knew working with you fools would lead to this." If Riot is going down, he'll go down fighting.

Mysterio armed his hands ready to release the Iso-8 power. Riot and Mike ready to join in the ever growing confrontation. In but a second however, something stopped them all.

"Aaaaaaaaggghhhh!" A screeching yell caused by none other than Melissa, who's sound seemed to call them all off. The new Grimm stopping in their tracks somehow, as if they were obeying her.

"Graaoo!" The Titan of course refused. Instead raised it's club ready to kill those defying its rule. To smash the pests in its sights.

Shing!

Only to get stabbed in the gut by an unnaturally long extended hand from Melissa. Who then said one word to the startled Titan. "Bye."

The Titan couldn't even scream as suddenly it felt itself becoming absorbed by this strange anomaly. Like it was being sucked up like how a person drank something with a straw. With a 'shloop' sound, the Titan soon vanished with it's essence being absorbed into Melissa's one body. Her veins now glowing a slight purple color replacing the black. When that happened the unexpected happened.

"Graaa!" The Grimm howled, not to fight though, but instead to kneel. _Kneel_. As if they were praising her. Leaving the three rather shocked at what just happened.

"Seriously, what happened?" Mysterio asked as the Grimm just prostrated to Melissa who seemed to enjoy the growls. Having a goofy smile on her face.

"Queen."

"Huh?" From nowhere Marty came out rubbing his head. Looking at Melissa, the Grimm, then Mysterio.

"Queen. That's what these guys are calling her. The Grimm Queen." Oh. A queen. Huh. Like Salem?

Mysterio then pondered a bit on this. Coming to a single conclusion. Then realizing something and hoped that didn't happen.

That Salem didn't find out.

* * *

**Yep, Melissa is a Grimm Queen alright. Similar to how Salem was born, how she fell into the pool and became half Grimm, the same for Melissa only the reverse. I basically made Melissa the Toxin equivalent as both absorbed a lot of Iso-8, so both have their own respective abilities. Her powers including command of lesser Grimm, Grimm and organism absorption, some elemental attacks like wind, fire, and earth. Not to mention being capable of manipulating her own body into a weapon. Shame that despite all that power, she's technically no older than a baby. Being 'born' just a few days ago. In the future, if she lives long enough, she can be a real threat. Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: May 31st.**


	9. Scene 8

**SCENE 8**

* * *

"So...she's a Grimm Queen?" Mysterio and the others were now sitting down on the ground. Mike and Marty laying down on the grass to recover their strength. Riot just eating some of the small animals around to recover his lost biomass. With their guest Melissa just sitting on some Gaia/Grimm hybrid rubbing it's back. Tonight just became seriously weird.

"Yeah...she is." Mike said feeling all sore rubbing his aching arms. That Titan brought the pain alright. What it lacked in brain made up for it with brawn muscle. He hated those types of Grimm.

"How does that happen?" Mysterio asked the only two experts on Grimm he knew about. The two just groaning unsure how to answer.

"It's probably because of the Iso-8 and all the Grimm she absorbed." Marty finally said thinking that to be the case. "All that stocked up power must have allowed her to become something _different _from the usual Grimm. A supertype you could say. One with an authority like Salem.

"Sounds like Toxin." Mysterio heard the story through certain back channels. How Toxin had absorbed loads of Iso-8 making the symbiote much stronger compared to the usual types. This wasn't even adding the fact that it was a 1000th lineage birth, making it already tougher before the Iso-8 consumption. "I guess that means Melissa is some Grimm Goddess like Toxin is a God?"

"A God. Please!" This time it was Riot who answered with a vindictive snarl on his face. Not liking the word God. "That pest Toxin is certainly strong, I'll admit that. Probably one of the strongest symbiotes to exist. But a God? Not even close."

Riot hated that Toxin was the strongest symbiote to currently exist, dwarfing him and every other symbiote. He could work with a thousand and they'd lose against that empowered being. However Riot was under no delusion that Toxin was stronger than _him_. The _true symbiote God_.

Toxin was just a mockery of that guy. Making Riot more unhappy how he was still stuck on this mudball. Last thing he wants is for Klyntars former prisoner to come to earth reaping chaos. When he's still on it to.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I also agree with our violent friend here." Marty said ignoring the indigent growl from the alien. Mike also chiming in.

"True that brother. Us Grimm had a _real _Grimm God. The God of Darkness in fact from Remnant. And that guy was powerful." The ability to destroy a planet population with little to no effort. Now that was a godly move all right. Where both their God and his brother created their world. Marty then stared at Melissa. Watching her as she had her fun.

"She's like Toxin. Strong and powerful. But at the end of the day, she's no real God." Mysterio listened to those words and nodded as he laid his head on the ground. Looking at the beautiful night sky.

"Huh. Never thought of it like that." Thinking on it, it made sense. Egotistic fools like Doom, Thanos, Goblin, Sigma, and other villains all acting high and mighty saying they were a God. While it's no lie those individuals gained power akin or even exceeding a God, the fact was they weren't one of those divine beings. Only a select few had the true honor and title to call themselves a God.

In fact, Mysterio knew how the Brother Gods of Remnant died. Idiotically attacking Doom on his turf. However, they only died because of the Exo Stones the man had. Were it not for that not to mention the surprise visit leaving Doom unprepared, Mysterio felt there was a good chance the Brothers could have killed the man. The worst case being Doom injures them and escapes but unable to kill them.

"If we're done talking now, I believe we are all well rested to resume the search." Speaking and breaking the silence is Riot himself now standing. Having recovered enough to begin the search. The other three groaning but getting up all the same. No choice but to continue onwards.

"But how are we going to find the colony?" Marty asked the symbiote who just snorted.

"Well try finding it as long as we have to." In other words, it could take days. This was going to be a very boring trip. Something the three showed through their expressions. Even Mysterio, and his face is freaking hidden.

"Hold on a second," Mysterio interrupted, turning back to face Melissa. "Maybe _we _don't have to find them."

"What are you blabbing human?" Riot asked the illusionist who just turned to face Melissa. Walking up to her to see if she could help out a bit.

"Hey Melissa." She turned to face him.

"Yes."

"Think you can ask your, uh, friends here to help us out? Trying to find a colony of...friends, like Riot." Mysterio asked pointing a thumb at Riot. Who didn't seem impressed with the idea. The new Grimm Queen just swung her legs a little thinking on Mysterio's request. Finally she answered.

"Okay."

"Great. Then le-"

"Only," She interrupted. "If you get me more food."

Oh boy. Whatever happened with her transformation must have made it that she became hungry or something. Girl didn't stop eating at all since he saw her. Which was practically only about a day ago. Although compared to spending the rest of the night searching for a difficult to find symbiote colony and just buying some food, Mysterio knew the right choice to make.

"Okay. I'll get you your food." He relented making Melissa smile. "But only if you first help us."

"Got it." The girl then got off the Grimm she was on and then began speaking to it in another language that consisted of growls and body language. As if she was speaking in an alien language, which actually isn't a lie.

"Do you understand them?" Mysterio asked the duo Grimm who shook their heads.

"Nope. Like Mike said. Different 'language'." Marty replied. Mysterio and the other three just waited it out for Melissa and the Grimm to finish talking. The other Grimm nearby now leaving them all. After a bit it would seem they finished talking. Melissa then bowing to the Grimm.

"Thank you for the location." Then she stabbed the Grimm immediately, and absorbed him into her essence. Mysterio, Riot, and the Grimm duo unable to process the information at first. Startled by what she just did.

"She just...ate the Grimm." Mysterio slowly said taking a step back.

"Didn't see that coming." Mike said a bit scared. While he didn't really care to much for the new created Grimm, even he became unnerved by that ruthless action. Hopefully she wouldn't do the same to him and Marty. The duo taking a step back as they saw their half-brother being absorbed like he was just food.

"Ah." Melissa said with a stunning smile. Having finished absorbing the Grimm into her body. "That was tasty." She then faced her four companions who subconsciously took a step back just in case. Melissa then walking past them. "Follow me."

Gulping, Mysterio and the rest followed.

* * *

The night sky shine even brighter in the White Castle Zone. The moon glowing it's radiance ever so brightly. For the people of Remnant, it was interesting seeing an actual moon that wasn't broken. A moon that was finally whole. Though there were some moon fragments surrounding the celestial body here and there. Other than that though, it was fine. The moon providing light to all below it. Including Mysterio and his group.

"At last. I finally found it." Riot said with a rare tone of joy. The Grimm Beowolf Marty ruining the mood by coughing.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" He asked.

"No." Marty just sighed.

"So this is the last symbiote colony on earth." Mysterio said ignoring the bickering. Instead just witnessing the sight before him. Melissa giggling at the good she brought the team. Now she'll get lots of yummy food. For in front of the five was a large building size meteorite. Where one could see lots of a particular goopy substance better known as the symbiotes.

"Ha ha! Finally I found my kind." Riot again said while walking to the meteorite. Glad the symbiotes were more or less safe and sound. The aliens having stayed in the space rock as to not get caught. Riot now able to explain what was going on and how they ended up on the planet surface.

"Mission complete, huh Mysterio." Marty told Mysterio who nodded.

"Pretty much." With the little quest good and complete, Mysterio no longer had to deal with Riot and his mood swings and violent tendencies. Not to mention no longer risking getting his head bitten off. He's heard the stories how the city Cinder lived in has been reported to see headless bodies. Riot probably had the same nasty habit.

"Welp," Mysterio said out loud enough for Riot to hear. "Mission done. So me and the boys, and girl, will be going."

"Whatever trash." Riot snapped back no longer caring for the human. "You outlived your usefulness. Asa gift I'll let you go. Now leave so I never have to see your face again."

"_Ahh. But that wouldn't be fun." _Its voice again. Like before nother chill came. With it the twisted entity currently known as Mysterio's master came in view from thin air. His presence actually making Riot, a veteran warrior, and even Melissa the Grimm Queen to actually shiver. The nearby symbiotes 'screaming' a bit and going back into the meteorite not wanting to get involved. A good choice as being in its presence isn't exactly wise.

"Who-who are you?" Riot replied getting his capable morphable hands ready. Turning them into blades. The entity only laughing at the sight. Not seeing Riot as a threat at all.

"_Nobody with an important name. For now." _It said. _"However I came here because of two things. You being one of them oh leader of earth's remaining symbiote colony, Riot."_

So Mysterio's master wanted Riot, why? Mysterio himself didn't know. Mike and Marty certainly didn't want to ask. Melissa just confused and a bit scared to even comprehend what this thing in front of her was. Riot just put up a brave face ignoring the feeling he's getting from this thing.

"You-what do you want from me?" He asked threateningly with no trust in his voice. Having his guard up just in case. The entity just smiling that ever creepy grin of it.

"_Nothing to important. Just a small deal between you and my apprentice."_ Now this just got interesting. A deal for Mysterio. Riot now having a questionable look on his face.

"Deal?" He says with confusion.

"_Yes, a deal." _It said, pointing at the symbiote meteorite with all the symbiotes on it. _"A deal that will allow your remaining species to be safe so to say."_

Riot narrowed his eyes, not believing or trusting this creep for a second. However, his instincts as a warrior was telling him this thing is dangerous and had power. The symbiote having little to no information on what this thing is and the capabilities and power it had. It would be best to just listen.

"Explain."

"_Okay then." _The entity snapped it's fingers. The giant centipede on him crawling away as a portal soon opened up behind it. From it the portal showed everybody a strange location. Some weird little planet that had many hexagon shapes on the surface like a puzzle piece missing many pieces. With many locations like a forest, water, desert, and snow forced together ina unnatural way as if someone put the puzzle pieces together. This strange planet floating in the sky.

"_This my allies," _The entity began, explaining what this world is. _"Is a 'lost world' known as the Lost Hex."_

"Lost Hex? What's that?" Mike asked with Marty wondering the same thing. The entity more than happy to tell them.

"_A unique world on this unified world I spotted by chance that has many creatures and is more than plenty big enough for your little friends to hang around in. A safe location that only I and possible a few others know about for now. Oh, and just to add something extra, no annoying heroes or the meddlesome organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D. no about it."_

"..I see." If what this thing is saying is true, then that means this place will be the perfect home to stay in. No more of his kind being hunted down. Instead a nice area where they can finally relax and no longer fear being captured and killed. The perfect place. But, Riot wasn't some fool to just think this information is given out of the goodness of this things heart. There must be a price to it-the deal. "What is it you want?"

"_Simple," _It said getting to the point. _"Whenever I or my apprentice needs help, you come. Nothing more, nothing less."_

"..." Riot wasn't sure if he liked that. Being forced to work with this damn human again. Already sick of his 'face'. The reward for doing so of course is a free ticket to hide away his kind from the humans and other races. Yes, perhaps this would be best. As a leader it is the right choice. Riot returning his hands to normal nodding.

"Fine."

"_Excellent." _With the deal made the entity used its powers to lift the meteorite and send the space rock with the symbiotes through the portal closing it. The symbiotes now safe from harm.

"Hold on-what about me!?' Riot yelled demanding to now why he wasn't being transported with his species. The entity only smiling.

"_You said 'them' Not you." _What!? _"But don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet them again. The Hex is technically on earth. You just need to find it."_

Why that little-the creep! He dare!

While Riot was internally insulting and cussing at the entity for doing what it did, Mysterio spoke to it.

"Hey, master. What about the second thing you wanted to talk about." The entity then smiled, pointing its finger at the sky above._ "Survive when 'he' comes." _Then like that, it vanished.

"Survive..survive what?" Mysterio shouted irked his master was just leaving him hanging like that. Because it sounded really important!

"Hey Mysterio, can we leave now." Marty asked the illusion master who just sighed.

"Fine. Guess there's no pint in staying here any longer." Mysterio then turned to Riot. "Hey, you coming?" Riot just scowled.

"Like I have a choice." Riot spatted as he just followed Mysterio along with the others back to the ship. Along the way Mysterio began thinking a bit on current matters. Wondering what was next after this. With the Dream Stone safe and sound, there wasn't really anything else for him and his odd group to do, except maybe steal.

"Maybe I can visit that new bar in New Vale." Lots of things popped up in the newly formed city. Plus it will give him a time to relax.

"Hey. Hey." Snapped out of his thoughts, Mysterio then turned to face Melissa who was tugging on his cape.

"Yeah." He asked. His response came in the form of a growling stomach.

"I'm hungry." Oh brother.

* * *

**And the hunt for the symbiotes end, with Mysterio gaining a new partnership...for now. Now is time to head back home and call it a night, where war will soon happen. Until next time.**


	10. Scene 9

**SCENE 9**

* * *

Day six has finally come. Still the world was at unease, but things were slowly getting better at the least. The many heroes from the new unified world have been travelling around. Causing the citizens to feel somewhat at ease. It was also during this day that multiple Exo Stones have been discovered, with only one left. However that's a story for another time and place.

A time and place a certain crook rather not be involved with.

"Now where's that grocery store." Back in his civilian outfit was Beck Quentin, by his side being the strange and possibly deadly Grimm girl queen Melissa following him. Like Beck, she to wore a regular outfit of some blue pants and a pink shirt. Not that it stopped the Grimm skull chest piece from popping out looking as creepy as ever. Getting looks at the normal people who looked at them weirdly.

'_Uh, I knew taking her was a mistake.' _Had it been up to Beck, he would have left this girl at home where she wouldn't bug him at all. To bad Melissa told-forced-him to take her. Stating he promised to get her something to eat since the house was devoid of food.

..And a few walls, furniture, and a whole bunch of stuff. When Beck had returned home with the team, he found his place in ruins. Aside from the rooms, everything else was a mess. His daughter stating some bad guys came and the Grimm defended her.

Though he had a feeling there was more to it than that. Not that Riot or the Grimm duo minded as they went to happily eat the leftover copses. Monsters.

"Beck. Beck. Beck." Sighing, Beck turned to face Melissa who was tugging on his sleeve like a baby to a mother. Her innocent yet horrifying eyes wanting to ask something.

"What is it?" Beck regretfully asked, already tired.

"I'm hungry." She simply said followed by a growl.

"I know. Just wait a little longer, okay." The girl nodded, but Beck decided to quicken his pace just a bit. This girl might sorta look normal, but she was a Grimm that was tougher, stronger, and Iso-8 empowered. Who knows what she could do if he left her alone to long. No way he was going to find out.

'_Still, most of the shops are closed.' _With the convergence occurring, many places were closed up to fix or tidy things up. So aside from maybe a few places, the majority of the city's shops weren't open. _'Hm. Maybe that place will do.'_

Beck then saw a familiar but different club that held the title Blood Rose Nightclub. Not the perfect place to get a morning meal, but better than nothing. "Come on Melissa, I found a place to eat."

"Yay." Melissa said as she had been standing by a sign...that had been chewed on. Beck quickly dragged her into the shop to avoid any problems.

* * *

The Blood Rose Nightclub. The new place Junior had set up ever since the Convergence that destroyed his club once again. Seriously, how many times was his club destroyed? It was a gosh darn pain in the neck. On the bright side, at least he was able to run this joint thanks to the Kingpin who hired him on the spot.

Best part of all was the new hired people he had. Sure he still had a few of his old goons, but he also had some robots that Kingpin loaned him from some company called the Breezie Media. Plus he had a new enforcer he found just a while back, offering her a job which she accepted. A young strong mobian fox by the name Fiona, and she was the best hired guard he had since the Malachite sisters.

'_Ah, them.' _Such a shame what happened to them, during the Goblin War. Sure they annoyed the heck out of him, but those girls were still close to him. Hopefully they were in a better place now.

"Hello." Snapping out of his old thoughts, Junior turned to face a regular man with a….girl-he thinks, walking in. Ignoring the female's appearance, Junior went back to being professional and ready to serve.

"How may I help you this fine day?" He asked as the man and his companion sat down on the bar. The man staring at the above menu to pick what he wanted. Then made his choice.

"Just here for a drink sir." He then pointed at the more expensive drinks while taking out some cash. Then pointed at another part of the menu. "And I'd like some steak, _a lot of it_, for the fine lady." The girl smiled at Junior which creeped him out. Still, an order is a order.

"Very well then sir." Grabbing the wine, Junior quickly served it while commanding some of his robot servants to get the steaks ready. "You must have a hungry...daughter?"

"Oh no, just a friend of my daughter." The man corrected him. "She doesn't get out much since she has such a...complex skin...disease?"

"..." Nobody, not even the man actually bought that. But because Junior didn't care, he didn't bother saying anything. Giving the man his drink. The man taking a nice long sip, enjoying the taste. Letting out a satisfied sigh having not drank something like this in a long while. Junior noticed this, placing his elbow on the bar while propping his face on his hand.

"I see someone is in a good mood." He said with the man nodding in reply.

"Yeah. I've had….some crazy things happen to me. Very crazy things." Traveling a part of the new world, being attacked by heroes, and being hunted for Exo Stones will do that to a person. "So relaxing like this is helping. What about you, you seem a bit upset."

"Just dealing with crap and all." Junior replied thinking of all the nuisances recently. He may be back in business, but it wasn't as easy to deal with this merge. "I've had problems with brats, the cops, a supposedly dead guy, and now having to deal with the new currency. Oh boy, the economy is going to be a wreck."

With three worlds merging, then surely the new economy would have to deal with many rising problems. Realistically speaking, things like the new currency, new Dust, rising unknown products and so on. Even if people do get used to the world, it'll be decades before things can truly settle in. Not as if a few months will solve every problem in the world.

"I can see that." The man replied with a smile, making Junior smile a bit to. "Hey man, names Beck, and why don't you have a drink. You can use one. I'll even pay."

"Hehe. Junior. Junior Hei Xiong. And I'll take that offer." Junior took out his own bottle and began serving himself. Beck grabbing his own cup and lifted it up. Junior doing the same as both men clinked their cups together saying 'Cheers.' and began drinking.

While that happened, the robots came in with five plates of meat that Melissa drooled at. Once the robots set them down, the girl began devouring it with vigor. "Oh. She's a hungry one."

"She sure is." Beck said while waving at the robots. "Can I have more, don't think she'll be satisfied with just that." The robots nodded and went back to the kitchen. Beck had to admit, this was rather nice. Relaxing in a good club drinking, away from those monsters like Riot and those weirdos Mike and Marty who always bugged him. Sure Melissa was here eating a ton of food along with wasting his money, but overall he felt just fine.

Junior, I'm home!" Then upon hearing that voice, Beck instantly knew relaxation time was over.

Oh no." Junior muttered with Beck doing the same oddly enough. Though it made sense as the two recognized that voice. A voice that was obnoxious, loud, and rather rude.

"Yang is in with a bang! Ha!" Yang herself has arrived. Opening the doors to the new club, with her being a very reluctant Weiss, Blake, and Ruby. Yang having brought them because she wanted to and wanted to revisit her good old pal Junior for old times sake. The man moaning at seeing her again. Beck just thinking maybe he should live somewhere else from now on if he just kept being visited by other heroes. What a pain.

"Hey Junior!" Yang called out to her 'buddy' with Junior cursing a bit. Still remembering how she visited a few days back. Oh how he wished he could wipe that smug look on her face. Beck himself quickly casting a illusion to show a different face doing the same with Melissa. No way did he want to deal with those morons this early.

"Blondie," Junior said with sever disdain. Already tired of this charade. "What do you want?"

"Oh don't be cold Junior." Yang said smiling showing off a cheesy grin. "Just here to hang out. I even brought friends."

Said friends just waved hi a bit awkwardly. None of them really wanting to be here.

"I see. What can I do for you?" The establishment owner asked her with gritted teeth, wanting to get rid of her.

"Just a nice drink for me. And something for these three." Yang said.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted. "I am not drinking from this shady establishment!"

Junior just gazed at her darkly. Already not liking this girl.

"Um...think we can go somewhere else. I rather not be in a place where criminals hang out." Blake mentioned knowing this place was already working for Kingpin. Junior glaring at her now. Had it not been for Kingpin, he'd be living on the streets. Then again not like these brats would care.

"This place seems a bit, um, can we leave?" Ruby asked. Then why is she even here, were Juniors thoughts.

"Come on guys, sure it's a mess, but it's not that bad." Yang tried to convince them. The three giving in though reluctantly not wanting to be here at all. Sitting by the disguised Beck and Melissa, not realizing who they were. Though Blake did give them a look having felt something familiar about them, before shrugging it off.

"What do you want?" Junior dryly asked them. The four chose what they wanted with Junior ready to serve them. Until Beck had a lovely idea to both help Junior and deal with those brats.

"Hold on Junior. I just realized something." Junior and the four Beacon students stared at Beck, Junior more so wondering how that man's face just changed. Maybe he was seeing things.

"Okay...what is it?" Junior asked the stranger. Beck now smiling and then pointing at the Beacon students.

"These are students from Beacon. Surely you have rules against students, right." Yang actually gasped a bit with Junior having a growing smile on his face. His mind racing at what the implications of that were. He then hurriedly went under the bar to pull out a small folder, opening it where it showed files of paper. One of them being the new rules for his club.

"Well...what do you know, there is a rule for students being here." Junior didn't have such a rule originally before at his old club, but found no problem with it before. Until Yang showed up. Now however, with this new technically legal establishment, things were different. Junior then faced the four students, Yang in particular with such a grin that made him look rather villainous. "Students that will either leave...or be arrested for not obeying."

"What!" Yang shouted. Not actually upset that she was being kicked out, but upset because Junior of all people was doing it.

"That's right Blondie. So get out out or face jail time...On second though, go ahead and stay." Junior told her, this time with his smug face with Yang showing signs of anger. Anger that Junior played her.

"Wait a second," Beck said continuing on. "I think I recognize those faces." Standing up he then walked up to the four with Weiss showing suspicion on what this man was planning. Beck then made a exaggerated gasp and pointed at them. "Oh my! There those four female heroes that have been going around causing trouble. The one's our ever loyal J. Jonah. Jamenson has told us about. The ones he recommended to call the police to question them."

"Oh really." Its official. Beck just became Juniors new best friend. His hand now picking up a scroll. "The police are busy, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming when I tell them I have four vigilantes here breaking the law."

While those like Spider-Man and other heroes definitely did good, at the end of the day they were still people that caused trouble. Causing unintentional destruction and damages. Sure some like Iron Man and Hulk did such thing, but those were paid for. Not to mention their status as Avengers gave them special clearances. A card these girls had.

Unfortunately such cards were useless in the face of certain laws. Only to be used if certain crimes are happening and nothing more. Basically put, Junior can call the police and have them arrested. And while Team RWBY will be released upon showing their D-Avenger cards, it would be bad for two reasons. One, they would be revealing their identities which can be a bad thing. Two, they can still get in trouble if accused their cards are being used to enter places, abusing their authority. Thus they _can_ get in trouble.

"Seriously!" Yang yelled not believing this. First Junior now having the authority to kick her out. Then threatening to arrest them. This sucked. Ruby also looking nervous wondering if she'll go to jail. Oh, how will her dad think about this.

"..." Weiss was also seething, can't believing this at all. Her, the heiress of the Schnee Company about to be arrested, such a scandal. However her suspicion was focused on the man who called them out. How'd he know their identities? That didn't seem like knowledge he should have. The only people who knew were those like SHIELD, Peter, the Avengers, and maybe some villains like, of course!

"Mysterio." That got eyes to widen, especially the man of illusion himself because he thought for certain he did well in hiding his identity. I mean, the face was a different one, yet the rich brat solved it like that. How?

"I-I'm sorry. Huh." He tried innocently playing off. Pretending none of this was happening. Blake however wasn't falling for it.

"Mysterio. You really think I'd forget your voice." Dang it. He forgot to change his auditory sound. Blake still recalling the night before. How Mysterio came to her home planning something likely bad, and even had the tendency to punch Kaine. Then escaping making them look incompetent. Weiss, wanting to be certain, released a small wave of magic that then showed both Beck and Melissa's true face. Excluding Blake the other three flinched upon seeing this-this-Grimm girl.

"Damn!" Beck cursed can't believing he got caught like this. The worst part being how aside from his Holo-Orb and some Iso-8 shards in his pocket, he had nothing else. Not even his suit since it was being clean. Thinking the Holo-Orb would be enough for an emergency to run, but no way it can help him in a fight like this. Against four Huntress-in-training who in truth may as well be full blown ones. Probably better in all honesty.

I mean, these girls took out tons of baddies. Heck. Those like Glynda and Ozpin had nothing on those girls far as Mysterio is aware. Kinda sad when one thinks about it. Being outdone by kids below their age.

"Put your hands up fishbowl!" Yang said raising her vibranium hand with a small gun popping out of it. A close inspection showed these four didn't have on their Maiden-Style outfits or even their suped up weapons. Just their regular once. Like him they also didn't plan on bringing much, just the bare minimum. Not that they would lose against someone like him.

"You!" But that didn't include the other factor Blake noticed. The Grimm girl.

"Woah, what the heck is she?" Ruby asked feeling a bit creeped out looking at this girl that looked kinda like Salem. Did Mysterio make some deal with that witch? Of course before Beck or anybody else could say anything, the man of the hour spoke up.

"Hey." Suddenly a hand came out holding Becks shoulder. Looking up it was Junior himself who had his giant club on him. "I said get out."

"Heck no!" Yang shouted. "No way we're letting Mysterio go. He's a crook."

"A crook?" Junior said with feint ignorance. "What ever do you mean? Do you even have proof?"

"It matters not." Weiss replied holding her rapier at them. "We're taking him in. And you as well seeing as you work for Kingpin. And also that...girl." Weiss was also suspicious of that female, who was currently just eating her food ignoring them all.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed figuring it'd be best for the city to arrest them. "So give up please. You can't beat us."

This wasn't arrogance or pride talking either. Sad as it is, Team RWBY were much stronger than the majority of people. Taking on powers and foes that made those like Grimm fully trained Huntsmen took on look weak in comparison. So someone like Mysterio and Junior who had little to nothing couldn't possibly hold a candle to them. That and it's four on two.

"Hey boss. Need help." Though the numbers just might change as from behind Junior and Beck came a Mobian Fox dressed in a black belly top, black elbow-length fingerless gloves, a grey belted-skirt with a black buckled-belt, and black skinny pants that have grey padded shoes attached to them. A bow tied to her head showing a fox face like Tails only female obviously with red hair and a yellow muzzle.

"A Fiona. Nice to see you." Junior said to his new bodyguard and enforcer. Having found her in...less than desirable circumstances. So he offered her a job which the Mobian gladly accepted. The female enforcer having come in and noticed the trouble her new boss and some guy were in.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked with Junior pointing at the four girls.

"Just some brats who won't leave. Acting as if they own the place and wanting to arrest this fine gentlemen and I simply because they feel like it." Junior said getting a growl coming from Yang.

"I see," Fiona said walking in between Junior and Beck. "In that case, may as well teach these girls a lesson."

"With pleasure." Beck said now knowing what to do. Taking out a few special items. "Hey Junior, catch."

"Hm." Junior held his hand and caught a palm sized crystal shard in his hand. One that made him feel much stronger than he did now.

"No way, a Iso-8 shard!" Ruby yelled having not realized Mysterio had such a thing on him.

"How'd you get those." Blake hissed not liking this since the girls didn't have any Iso-8 on them.

"A magician never reveals their secret. In any case, Junior, how'd you like to join in on this fight?" Beck asked the bar owner who looked a bit apprehensive.

"...I'm not sure, I mean, considering the past-" The past. The second those words left his mouth Junior then recalled it all.

Yang busting in always destroying his place for the most absurd reasons, not even suffering the consequences. Her friends coming in insulting him when he's done nothing to them. The threats, the bills he was forced to pay. Each memory only becoming worse and worse how these brats always came in acting all high and mighty. Well, that stops now. Time to show these kids just because they're heroes and beat down inter-dimensional monsters, doesn't mean they can get away with everything.

"...You know what," Junior said gripping the Iso-8 shard amplifying his aura and strength. "I think I will. Fiona, wanna join in?"

"Been to long since I had a good fight. So heck yeah." Fiona answered willing to beat down on some brats. Said brats also ready and being prepared since they now knew Mysterio had Iso-8 shards and had to be wary of a stronger Junior and the variable known as Fiona Fox.

"In that case," Beck said using his Holo-Orb to transform himself into his Mysterio suit. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

**A fight between possibly the best team of Huntress's ever against a rag-tag team of villains...naturally the bad guys will lose, but not without putting up a fight. Also brought back an old character Fiona, now serving under Junior who's slowly moving up a bit. Wonder how long that'll last. Until next time, this is D. .N. Works.**


	11. Scene 10

**SCENE 10**

* * *

Team RWBY. A special team of four girls that have proven time and again they were more than worthy of being Huntresses and beyond. Taking on special beings, defeating god-like entities, saving the universe. If anything, they've shown they can be the best. Able to take on most people if it came down to a fight. Naturally, against lesser foes they would be victorious.

"So this is what it's like to be winning!" Of course fate seems to deem heroes can't always have a clean victory. Let aside a jiffy one. Otherwise Blake wouldn't have been smashed into the nearby wall leaving behind a large crack. Junior for once not minding the destruction he made. Only happy he could finally bring the beat down on these annoyances.

"That victory won't last long tiny!" Ruby taunted the man as she rushed at him with her ever lovely Crescent Rose. Swinging the back end toward Junior's head to knock him out. Only for the man to turn to smoke.

"Sike!" From behind Ruby came Mysterio himself, having tricked Ruby with his illusions while the real Junior was handling Yang. Ruby quickly reacted by shooting the scythe at the ground to launch her in the air. Mysterio quickly grabbed her leg and swung her to the nearest wall. All the customers inside now running not wanting to get involved. Leaving only Team RWBY, Junior, Mysterio, Fiona, and Melissa being the only ones inside.

"Robots attack!" That and Juniors bought machines. The bots then began striking at Yang in hopes to wear her down. The blonde brawler of course wouldn't be beaten so easily. Her fists flying as she slammed them in the machines torsos easily breaking them.

"Hah! How'd you like that Junior!" Yang mocked him.

"Just fine kid." Though it would seem the robots were only a distraction. Junior having knelt down with his club/missile launcher now aimed at her. With a smile and a click of a button the missiles headed right at her.

"Tch!" Yang clicked her tongue as she ran right at the missiles avoiding them.

"Stay still!" Meanwhile, Weiss was having her own problems. Mainly with the new adversary that is Fiona. While nowhere near as fast as a certain blue hedgehog, the mobian fox proved to be quick on her feet and very agile. Dodging her rapier strikes while also hitting her now and then.

"What's the matter princess, can't hit me!?" Fiona taunted the heiress. Growling, Weiss slammed her rapier into the ground and sent a wave of ice at the mobian. Fiona could tell she probably couldn't avoid it.

"Fiona, catch!" Turning her head, Fiona then saw her new boss throw her the Iso-8 shard at her, catching it with one hand. Then feeling the rush of power that came with it.

"Interesting." She said focusing the energy into her. Then like Sonic, she curled herself into a ball and used a Iso-8 empowered spin dash, breaking through the ice and slamming her ball form into Weiss, knocking the air out of her.

Currently three individual fights were going on. Ruby vs Mysterio, Yang vs Junior, and Weiss vs Fiona. Leaving just two individuals left.

"Ugh." Standing up, Blake felt her aura recover the hit Junior gave he and then saw the current battles. "I better get in and help one of-?" Then she noticed on the bar is Melissa herself, the strange Grimm look alike girl. Who is….eating?

"..." Seeing as the girl isn't really doing anything, Blake figured she may as well leave her alone. Instead jumping to help her nearest friend.

"Take this Ruby. I'm gonna-Ow!" Mysterio instantly felt a bunch of bullets spraying at him. Blake having intervened stopping Mysterio's plans for Ruby.

"Thanks Blake!" Ruby said to her friend as she took this moment to her advantage. Swinging the scythe and slamming the blunt in into Mysterio's stomach. Of course she didn't stop there, because she then began spinning herself along with both Crescent Rose and Mysterio. The illusion master now feeling rather queasy.

"Oohhh-Stop-Stop it!" He commanded.

"Sure.' Ruby said as she then stopped, sending Mysterio flying straight to the battle going on between Yang, Blake, and Junior. The two double teaming against him making it a bit difficult for him to properly attack. Still, he did well having his guard up.

"So this is what it's like holding my ground." Junior said amazed by how easy it was to defend against the duo's attacks. Yangs usual strong punches unable to harm Juniors amplified aura thanks to the Iso-8 shard he had earlier. Blake also in the same position, forced to use her shadow clones to avoid a club to the face.

"Keep thinking that Junior. I'll take you down that high horse." Yang declared cockily ready to sock that smug look of him. She then saw Mysterio heading right at them and had a idea, looking at the cat faunus who nodded having the same idea. "Blake! Go for it!"

"Got it." Blake then appeared to Junior and used the ribbon part of her weapon to tied him up. His arms bound with him dropping his weapon. Using his immobile state Yang launched herself at him, her left arm held back then socked him extra hard on the face sending him flying as well. The club owner punched right onto Mysterio's own path, making the two crash into each other painfully.

"Ow…"

"This sucks." The two were now entangled unable to move for a bit. Junior now sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek which is slowly healing. The two were now out for the count leaving only Fiona herself. Who soon noticed her downed allies and saw all four members of Team RWBY against her.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." She muttered to herself. Fiona is a extraordinary combatant, having trained quite well to the point she's better than a Huntress-in-Training. To bad these girls proved to be beyond that.

"Give it up furball." Yang commanded to the mobian, though wouldn't be upset if she fought back. Having a slight interest in fighting against her.

"You're outnumbered, give up." Weiss simply told her. "If you cooperate you might have a lesser sentence then those two."

"Tch!" Fiona had to admit, she didn't exactly like these odds and it is likely she would lose. But no way was she going to just give up just because these humans told her to. She still owed Junior a debt for taking her in and also had to much pride to just accept defeat so easily. So maybe she needed a game changer.

"Didn't want to do this, but may as well give you guys a few good bruises before I go." She said menacingly with a smile. Seeing that smile, the girls knew she wasn't giving in and raised their weapons. Expecting the unexpected. To bad what they witnessed next wasn't what they expected.

The Iso-8 shard in Fiona's hands began glowing brightly, then slowly fading as the light started being sucked out, the energy seemingly entering her body. Her veins glew a bright white as it absorbed the dimensional energy. Team RWBY then sensing not just the Iso-8 power, but also an aura. One that was being amplified quite a bit.

"Woah! What the heck is she doing!?" Mysterio asked his downed ally Junior.

"Oh that." He said already knowing what Fiona is doing. "She's absorbing the energy from the crystal shard. See, I unlocked her aura a while ago, and she gained a semblance a bit after. One that allows her to take in energy and use it to 'strengthen' her own body."

"She has a semblance!? No fair!" Mysterio whined seeing the cruelty of the world. "But, then why didn't she use this earlier?" He then asked.

"That, well, because after she finishes using that 'boosted' power, she becomes exhausted." Well, that did make some sense. Mysterio didn't know to much about semblances, but he heard that some can make a person exhausted depending on how much one uses it. Like Yang how even if she can double the damage, her body is still harmed and beaten when that happens. Had it not been for her recent training from other heroes, she may not have been able to stand as easily as she does now.

"In any case, get ready for a light show." Junior told Mysterio, as true to his words, the mobian fox started glowing a red aura that surrounded her body. Then..she vanished.

"Where'd she-" Weiss couldn't finish her sentence as Ruby then stood in front of her.

"Watch out!" She said raising Crescent Rose as a shield in a quick second. A nick of time to since from nowhere Fiona had attempted to slam her boot in Weiss's face, only stopped by Ruby's defense.

"Oh. A tracker are you." Fiona smirked as she then vanished again. Ruby quickly rushing to Blake's side once more defending against Fiona's attack. Though she could hear her beloved weapon make a slight noise as the force of impact Fiona made rattled Crescent Rose's interior.

Not wanting her friends to get hurt, Ruby then sped herself up with her own speed semblance leaving behind a trail of roses. The girls and two villains watching as the two fighters appeared and disappeared in quick succession. Their eyes barely able to see what they're doing.

"What's going on!?" Yang asked unsure what just happened with Fiona. Weiss of course had the answer to it as she tracked the two speedsters fighting.

"Looks like Fiona sped herself up with the Iso-8 crystal." She concluded as Fiona is indeed a lot more faster than she should have been. Most likely it's a semblance at work.

"Okay, but then how is Ruby even able to defend?" This time Blake answered.

"I heard from Quick Silver once how Speedsters can perceive the world a bit differently." She explained. "Ruby may not be as fast like Sonic or Quick Silver, but she's still able to perceive the world differently like them." Though it would seem Fiona had the greater speed as she soon began overcoming Ruby.

The young student unable to even hit her while Fiona gave her small but many strikes. "What's the matter kid, can't keep up?"

"Yeah right!" Ruby shouted as she tried speeding up further.

"That's right Ruby, show her who's boss!" Yang encouraged her sister.

"Show that girl why your the leader of Team RWBY!" Weiss joined in.

"Come on Ruby, do it!" Even Blake cheered for her.

"Such a good show." They then paused upon hearing Mysterio's voice and turned to face him. Only instead to face a giant club that slammed into them all sending them into the nearby pillar.

"Yeah baby!" Junior relished this rare chance of victory. He can't believe those morons let their guard down.

"Heyah!" Came a scream.

"Oh crap." Shame what Junior did is really the equivalent of kicking a violent dog, or in this case, a angry Yang. Who mercilessly punched Junior so hard he was out cold just like that. His unconscious body crashing into multiple tables with a few bone fractures here and there.

"Junior!" Fiona said noticing her boss being beaten down. This small distraction though served as a necessary part for Ruby to get the jump on her. Turning Crescent Rose into a rifle, she then inserted a strong Dust bullet in it and shot it out full force. Like Junior, she also went unconscious as she fell with a thud. Her powers now vanishing.

Leaving only one man left to face them.

"...sup…" The girls then began shooting at Mysterio, with many of the bullets hitting his body full force. "Ahhhh-Owww-Whyyyyyy!" Rather mercilessly to, Blake especially.

Whether it was a blessing or a curse, Mysterio's own aura aides in healing him. Though since the girls weren't stopping any time soon, his healing is worth jack squat as he's still taking damage. Painful damage to be precise.

'_Ah man, wh-ow!-what do-ow! I do! Ow! Ow! Ow!' _No ideas really came to mind. Not like he could in these circumstances, his brain to filled up with pain to think of anything useful.

"This is it Mysterio!" Ruby shouted as she continued firing her bullets. "You, Junior, Fiona, and even that...girl(?) are coming with us." Girl? That's it!

"Melissa!" He shouted turning to face the girl, who by the way is _still freaking eating _despite the battle that had happened a while ago.

"Hm? Yeah?" She said so nonchalantly as if his current predicament wasn't worth mentioning.

"A little help!" The minute he said that the girls of RWBY soon narrowed their gaze at this Grimm girl. According to Blake the girl had been with Mysterio back at her home. Not to mention while younger with a few differences, this girl had similarities to Salem indicating she must be some form of human Grimm. Thus it was best to deal with her as quickly as possible.

"You guys take care of bubblehead! I'll handle Salem wannabe!" Yang told her teammates wanting to take out the risk factor quickly. Ignoring Weiss's cry that it was a bad idea. Yang rushing at the strange girl ready to knock her out before she became a problem.

Bang!

"Ugh!" Only for _her_ to be launched into another pillar, entering a small daze.

"Um...I guess I'll help." Melissa said deciding to join reluctantly. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake stopping their attacks on Mysterio, to focused on how this strange girl actually punched Yang so easily.

"Guys, get ready to-" Ruby attempted to say something, but couldn't as with speed that rivaled an Olympian the Grimm girl was soon in front of them. Then she screeched.

"Scraaaa!" It wasn't so much as a ear splitting screech, but more so like a voice that seemed to just drain them. Suddenly feeling tired like their motivation for the battle was just lost.

"What...is this…?" Blake muttered before she and the others fell onto their knees.

"Oof!" Even Mysterio felt the screech affecting him. His will, his mind slowly entering a deep slumber. Like everything was just to tiring to do. The illusionist eyes closing wanting to just rest.

"I'm done." Only for Melissa to stop her will draining screech, allowing everyone to return to their senses. Though Team RWBY were still a bit out there, sleepyish. Melissa walking up to Mysterio and then slapping him wide awake.

"Ow!" That stung a little, but at least he's in a better position than those brats. _'In which I can probably torture them a bit.' _He came here to relax, not fight. His thoughts now wondering what nightmare he can have them see.

"People are coming." Melissa then points outside where Mysterio then looks up seeing some people heading their way. Particularly people in blue indicating the police have arrived. Someone must have tipped them off. So much for vengeance.

"Tch! Come on Melissa, we're out of here." Grabbing the girl, Mysterio then used his illusions to make them disappear. For Team RWBY, they also left once they shook off the will draining effect and noticed the cops. Normally they would stay and have put Junior in jail, but sadly if one looked around, it would seem like _they _were the ones that caused trouble. Not to mention even if the police knew about Juniors dealings, they had no proof at all.

As such they reluctantly left before the cops came. Last thing they needed was to be held up by the police when trouble is looming around the corner. Leaving behind the unconscious Junior and Fiona. With the former who would soon wake up, be stuck in jail for an entire day talking, and then have to waste a lot of funds repairing his club again. Today wasn't his day.

* * *

**Yep, stuck in jail won't be happy to anybody. Also, there was another reason Team RWBY had to leave. Because while they are heroes, and according to KingFrancisX they do have special passes that allow them to enter certain places, it's only when a crime scene is happening. As unless a crime is happening, teenage heroes like Team RWBY will be unallowed to enter certain age restricted places like Juniors clubs otherwise it'd be an abuse of their authority, even as D-Avengers. So you could say nobody really won anyway in this battle, more of a tie. Except Junior, he lost.**

**Also you all saw a glimpse of Melissa's power, who easily punched Yang without trying. As mentioned, Melissa is more or less a super Grimm that isn't like a normal one at all. She would definitely be a huge threat were it not for her inexperience and current personality. Hope you all enjoyed the fight, until next time.**


	12. Scene 11

**SCENE 11**

* * *

"I'm home." Ignoring what happened just a few hours ago, Beck felt more than a little tired. His day off having turned into a dang brawl he wanted no part of. Even a villain like him needed a vacation, not constant fighting.

"So good." Adding to his stress, Melissa had begged him to take him to another restaurant, which took forever since not many places were opened. If it weren't the fact she was a highly dangerous being, he'd have said no immediately.

'_Huh...when did my life turn into some drama? It's like somewhere out there a persons messing with my fate. Probably some sadistic god.' _Well the time for being stressed is over. Now he could relax in his somewhat destroyed home and just rest for a while.

"Dad! We have a problem!" Or deal with whatever crap life threw at him this time. Mumbling a few curses, Beck went to see what the problem was this time. It better not be some Grimm destroying what's left of his house. That gorilla one already did a number on that.

"Coming Frances." Beck said as he left Mellisa behind while she continued eating the ice cream cone he gave her. He then entered the house where his daughter was looking a bit worried. "What's wrong Frances? Don't tell me you found a baby Deathstalker in the toilet." He recalled that moment. Gross.

"No dad." Frances told him. Biting her lip a bit, she then pointed outside. "Though I think Mike and Mart have some problem. Or whatever it is that's happening to them."

"Problem?" Beck couldn't think much on what kind of problem the two could have. "Is it something bad?"

"No idea." Frances said shrugging. "You'll have to look at it yourself though, it's strange."

Sighing, Beck went to see what exactly this problem is. He swears if its something stupid, he's kicking them out of the house and all their friends. Maybe Riot along with them, he was becoming intolerable. Symbiote superiority and junk, what is he, a White Fang.

"Alright you two idiots," Beck declared not in the mood for anymore shenanigans. "If I see that you two dingos are clowning around, I wi-What the!?" His declaration instantly stopping at the strange sight he was witnessing. Not even sure what he was entirely looking at.

"Ugggg-" Outside in his backyard is the Grimm duo Mike and Marty, both lying down on the soft grass twitching like someone tasered them. Their limbs moving erratically and some drool leaking out of their mouth's. Quite frankly, it was a rather disturbing seen.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Beck bluntly asked, though didn't get an answer aside from a gurgle. Sighing, Beck was about to leave when he then suddenly noticed something off. Mainly, how all the nearby Grimm were also acting a bit like Mike and Marty, if only a lot less comical compared to those two morons. All of them unmoving and twitching.

"Urr." Hearing that familiar voice, Beck soon saw Riot himself was also in the same position. Not moving a muscle and instead just a pile of alien goop moving a bit erratically. Like there was something wrong with him, no, all of them.

"Uh, Frances." Beck called out to his daughter. "Do you know what's up with...them?"

"No idea dad." Frances told him, bringing the Altered Wisps who were also quivering. "But for some reason each and every one of them are acting like this. The Grimm, Riot, even these guys. In fact, I saw a report on T.V. that all the Grimm around the globe were cting strange."

"Strange." Beck had no clue what was going on with all of them. So he did what he felt was justified. Grabbing a stick, and then poking the two Grimm Beowolves to see if he could get a response. The two not even making a complaint as he poked their legs. "Geez. What happened to them?" He pondered wondering what occurred to make them like this.

After a few minutes of doing nothing but poking the so-called viscouse Grimm, Beck gave up on them. While he still wondered what was going on with them, Beck decided to just wait until they regained conscious, going back inside while he waited.

'_Hold on, if Mike, Marty, and even Riot are acting this way, then what about Melissa?' _Last thing Beck wanted was an out of control Grimm Queen. So quickly he left to see how she was doing.

"Hi." Only to see that the girl is doing fine as she sat on the couch eating her ice cream like no big deal.

"Hm. Wonder why it's not affecting her?" He said out loud.

"Maybe because she's strong enough to ignore the call." A weak voice then said. Turning around, Beck saw a now fully aware Marty who was holding onto Mike, the two looking disoriented. If one saw past them, they'd see all the other Grimm slowly getting up. Even Riot was finally up and at it, though slowly rebuilding his body back to full shape.

"Call. What call?" Frances asked the duo who were still trying to hold their senses. Marty deciding to explain things a bit.

"That witch Salem." He said revealing the culprit. "Dang woman sent a world wide message to every Grimm on the planet. Didn't exactly help that she also tried giving commands also."

"Wait a second, Salem tried calling _every _Grimm on the planet. For what reason?" Beck asked, though knowing Salem it likely wasn't good. This time Mike explains a bit himself.

"Not entirely sure what honestly." The Beowolf says. "As we said before, every first era Grimm are disconnected to her, she can't control us. Though that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when she tries."

"Yep. It's like she has our number and can call, but the connection is bad and all we get is a garbled mess thats annoyingly loud." Marty rubbed his ears a bit, still feeling the voice of his former ruler. Irritated by it.

"Okay, so that explains why all the Grimm are acting strangely. But then why are the Wisps and even Riot acting off." Frances questioned them.

"Hm, for Riot it might be because he and his kind were technically connected to Salem. As for the Wisps," Marty leaned over the now recovering aliens, staring at them. "Yeah, I didn't notice at first, but it looks like those Wisps of yours are part Grimm. Their alien half though seems to be rejecting the call."

"And I guess Melissa is just to powerful for Salem to up and control." Beck got a nod from the beast.

"Pretty much."

"So, you don't know what Salem was trying to ask you?" Frances along with Beck wanted to know what exactly Salem and likely her new team, The Masters of Evil, were planning. Nothing good no doubt.

"Not sure honestly." Mike admits having little to know clue. "The most we got was a few things like 'invasion' and 'war'."

"Plus a name at most." Marty added in. "What was it again," He wondered tapping his chin. "Thong-no, Hano, no way, um-"

"Thanos." Riot said weazing a bit. Having finally recreated his body. "Thanos is coming. And he's bringing his entire army to destroy the earth. Permanently."

* * *

"Thanos...this is _just _great." Beck sarcastically muttered now wearing his costume again. He along with Frances, Mike, Melissa, Marty, the Altered Wisps, and even Riot were sitting in the kitchen table discussing the latest topic at hand. The Mad Titan known as Thanos.

"Thanos is coming! The Thanos!...Who's Thanos?" Having gathered his odd group together the team(?) now began speaking about Thanos.

As for how his group took it, it ranged from worry to cluelessness. Particularly Mike and Marty alongside Melissa who had no idea who Thanos is at all. They were still barely learning about the other absurd powerful villains coming from other worlds. So there was no way they knew every single one.

"Thanos is a intergalactic warlord who is considerably the number one threat on the planet." Riot explained to the ignorant Grimm. Knowing quite a bit about the universe's greatest threat. A being who has killed billions, possibly trillions, with crimes that put other criminals to shame.

Very few have actually survived against the Mad Titan. Earth being one of the very, very, few to survive. Which is something since less than ten planets have actually been known to survive that guys invasions.

"Oh great, just another stupidly powerful being ready to destroy us all." Mike said sarcastically turning to Mysterio. "Seriously man, how did your world even survive with all these damn threats?"

"True enough. How are your species not dead?" Marty added wondering the same thing.

"...Stupid luck I guess." Mysterio answered not sure how earth had even survived the constant battles that happened everyday. Heck, it was like some force was making it so they wouldn't die out. But that was probably just his imagination. Right? "Whatever the case, we all need a plan."

"A plan for what?" Marty asked.

"A plan on the chance Thanos comes and kills us all off." It is Frances who answered as she petted her Altered Wisp pets. She may not look it, but beneath her supposed calm expression is worry and fear. She's seen what Thanos did once, and the battle she saw was miles away and she still saw the explosions.

"I guess it does make sense to begin an invasion." Riot muttered. "After all, the majority of the planet is in complete chaos."

A week hasn't even passed and the world was far from being normal. The Grimm, misplaced homes, merged countries. No matter where a person looked, it is obvious that with everybody in panic trying to get back control, Thanos had a major opportunity to invade while the unified world is busy. The governments and heroes couldn't do anything, at least not for the moment.

"Alright, I can see things are about to get bad." Marty said while he began eating some apples as ordered by Mysterio, sick of seeing him eat human heads in front of him. "So Mysterio, what's the plan?"

Everybody looked at the super villain in front of them, wondering if he already had a solution. Of course the mastermind already did, chuckling.

"Yes I do." With a wave of his hand, a small illusion came to be taking form of none other than their world. Mysterio figuring he can use images as a part of a presentation of sorts. "First things first, we already know with the planet still in chaos, nobody can even stop this invasion from coming. We're practically sitting ducks."

The illusion then showed a massive ship with many tiny ones coming at the planet, ready to blow it up. Msterio having memorized the ships from Thanos's first invasion.

"Obviously once Thanos comes, he's gonna hit us big. Launching an invasion all across the world." His group then saw the many ships invading different parts of the world, ships landing all over. Zooming in to show aliens of all sorts attacking without any form of hesitation. Shooting for the kill.

"Hold on, all over the planet. But why?" Mike asked with even Riot questioning this method.

"Thanos's army is massive, but it's foolhardy to invade nearly every spot. It wastes resources. Surely he must have a reason." Riot deduced thinking there must be a reason the Titan is doing such an action. The symbiote's conclusion being spot on.

"He is." Mysterio answered. "I decided to ask Melissa, and she got the message clear and loud. Though she wouldn't say anything until I got her more ice cream." He muttered quietly staring at the Grimm girl who showed no guilt. "Anyway, according to her Thanos is sending the entire army of his not just to cause mass devastation. But also to use them to hunt down the Exo Stones."

"That isn't good." Frances said as she saw the illusion change into the eight Exo Stones. Knowing already what they were, being one of the few on the planet that knew just how devastating they could be on the wrong hands. Thanos being the top of that list.

"More like existential crisis!" Riot explained knowing that if Thanos got his hands on the Exo Stones, they were likely all doomed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but should we tell the heroes this? I may not like those flesh bags, but at least they can do something."

"No," Mysterio said. "They kinda already know." He got word the heroes were busy doing their own thing.

"Okay, then what do we do? Hopefully not one of those dumb hero villain team-ups." Marty said with Melissa growing a scowl.

"I don't wanna work with those weirdos." She said fully thinking all heroes were nothing more but jerks, bullies, and clowns dressed funny. Frances looking away thinking she may have told Melissa the wrong things about heroes. Not that she would clear up the Grimm girls misconceptions.

"Don't worry, we won't work with those bozos." Mysterio told them sporting a smile. "If anything, I have other plans."

The illusion then changed into a unfamiliar building that was surrounded by many guards. Then zoomed in to show a lot of technology. Where on the crates was the symbol used none other than SHIELD.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D. got to do with any of this?" Mike asked.

"Simple. While the heroes might win, there's still a good chance they can lose and bite the dust. Literally. So I figured why not come up with another plan. This plan being called: Operation Dimension Hop."

"Stupid name." Riot gave his opinion slightly annoying the crook as he worked hard on that name.

"Tch. In any case, this operation will save us all." Mysterio told them.

"Okay, but how?" Marty asked the man with the plan who happily explained. The building then showing multiple pieces of beautiful tech of all sorts. Each one capable of doing their own thing.

"Simple my Alpha friend. If we want to survive this more than likely doomed world, then why not go to another world." Yes, Thanos was only attacking this world. So a way to avoid this is to simply go into another dimension for safekeeping. Simple, right?

"Uh, hold on." Frances began noting a flaw in the plan. "First off, how do you even know S.H.I.E.L.D. has the power to send us to another dimension. Not like they'll just let us use their dimension portal. Let aside let you take their stuff."

"True, those meat-bags would never do such a thing. Also," Riot said noting another flaw. "From what I know, Thanos wants to destroy all. Including the multiverse. How do we escape that?"

"Allow me to explain in order." Mysterio says to them revealing his plans. "First for the dimension hop."

The illusion now took form of small watches.

"From what I know, S.H.I.E.L.D. has devices that could dimension hop outside of the main portal. That one just has access to everything, but isn't the only hopper we can use." Those watches the heroes used were definitely one of the many. Heck, even if they couldn't use S.H.I.E.L.D's, Mysterio felt certain he could just find another way off world. The planet having numerous ways off.

"As for the whole multiverse extinction, according to my master, he once told me their are some worlds that can't be destroyed." He didn't really get to many details on that one. Only that these special worlds were something that laid beyond the Web and would be safe, but still risky to enter. Of course that didn't mean they would live, as those worlds could also perish.

Then again better to try something than do nothing and face oblivion.

"Alright, so let's assume your plan works. Breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D., even some no-name facility, doesn't sound easy." Riot said knowing just how tough it is to break in. Only for the Beowolves and Mysterio to chuckle. "What?"

"Uh, we already broke into SHIELD." Mike told the alien symbiote. Stating how that since they busted into the Triskelion, some random facility would be much easier."Yeah.

Remember, Mysterio busted you out." Marty reminded him. The symbiote didn't look convinced however.

"So what. Just because he broke in doesn't mean he can do it again. Surely it must have taken you flesh bags days-possibly months-to find a way in." Now even Frances was laughing a bit. Riot not knowing that it only took Mysterio less than an hour to bust in. His illusions most helpful in getting inside without setting off the alarms. S.H.I.E.L.D. may boast at being one of the best secure places in the planet, but in the end there were always those that can easily bust in.

"Just leave the breaking and entering to me." Mysterio told the symbiote who just nodded reluctantly.

"Whatever the case, it's time to begin the plan. Because there's no telling when Thanos is going to come." Mysterio only knew about the invasion thanks to that call Salem told every Grimm. However apparently Melissa didn't bother listening to everything, so a few details were left out. For all Mysterio knew, Thanos could be here a week from now. Maybe a month. Which means he should hurry.

"Now, it's just barely past noon, and we have all eaten are food. So staring tomorrow morning, we're going to bust in and get those devices. Then leave the planet just like that." Mysterio told the group who all nodded. "Good. Frances, I want you to stay here during this time."

"Oh come on dad. I can totally help." Frances complained not wanting to be put on the sidelines.

"Sorry, but I'm not putting you in harms way. No way you can handle this." Mysterio told her.

"Really? I mean, cause kids younger than her freaking fight super villains and Gods sometimes everyday." Marty mentioned recalling those brats who were quite young in the hero department.

"...That's another matter." Those kids weren't normal. Plus, Mysterio betted one day one of them will die. After all, not like every hero in the world lives, many have died….Then somehow be brought back to life.

The boundaries between life and death really is paper thin.

"Anyway, Melissa, Wisps, you watch over her, got it." The Altered Wisps and Melissa nodded. Frances pouting that she would be forced to stay at home while her father and his buddies had the adventure of a lifetime. Those kid heroes got to have fun, why couldn't she? Not fair.

"Now, let's start preparing a few things. Because tomorrow will be a big day." With those words said, everyone soon left the kitchen ready for tomorrow, day seven. None of them aware that the lingering doom was slowly coming, and likely kill them all off.

* * *

**Another break in, such fun when that happens. Also the villains know now Thanos is coming and soon, though sooner than they expect. Not that its important as they now need to find a way off world or face extinction. Until Next Time.**


	13. Scene 12

**SCENE 12**

* * *

Ever since the worlds have merged, naturally security would have to be heightened to the utmost limit. Those like SHIELD especially, as while only a few days have passed, reports have been made that numerous criminals, small and big-time have stolen a lot. In fact, a few SHIELD facilities have actually been broken into due to the confusion of location displacement. Thus once communications had been raised, Nick Fury had ordered those not fighting in the front lines to defend any assets.

Those told this obeyed without question. After all, numerous heroes from those important like the Avengers, X-Men, and others were doing their best to protect the world. After all, if people like Spider-Man who is younger than them alongside other teen heroes can do their best to save the day, then they should to. The normal people deciding they can help and take some of the burden of the heroes backs who were already dealing with their own problems.

One guard in particular doing his best to make sure no intruders got in the warehouse full of SHIELD goods. Already some common crooks tried entering, but he and some friends stopped them. The fools thinking SHIELD was undefended just because there was less people here.

Not even close.

Thus the guard did his best to make sure nobody at all will enter, from civilians to criminals. _Nobody will get past him._

"Remember, don't touch anybody, otherwise people will notice they aren't alone." Walking past the guards as if it were a common thing now we're four obvious criminals. Mysterio, Mike, Marty, and Riot, who just slipped past the guard as if he weren't even there. The symbiote himself looking a bit dumbfounded at how...easy this was.

"Do those meat bags really don't see us?" He asked unsure if anybody at this warehouse was unable to see them.

"Of course, do you doubt I, the master of illusion, Mysterio!?" Mysterio asked only to get a rough 'No.' from Riot. "Tch. Whatever the case, thanks to my high tech illusions, nobody can see or even hear us. We can shout out loud and nobody would be the wiser. Not even the cameras can detect us."

"Shame we're so busy getting this technology." Marty said as they passed by a few more people. "Would be nice to use this chance to devour some humans."

"Don't even think about it Marty! I don't need to see a head being mutilated!" Mysterio commanded him. No way the illusionist wanted to see such gore and horror in front of him. Disgusting. "Besides, we have more _important _things to do."

"Yes human, we already know." Riot said not wanting to hear this again.

"Get those dimension hoppers and leave." Mike also added in. Sighing, Mysterio decided to deal with them later, right now they just needed to enter as quickly and quietly as possible. Then he can head back home and get Frances then ditch this planet before Thanos causes hell all over. The first step to getting in, opening the door in front of them.

"Riot, if you would." Mysterio told him with Riot stretching a bit already knowing what to do.

"Fine." He said as he then turned himself into his natural form which was a shapeless blob. Where he then forced himself beneath the doors bottom with Mysterio using his abilities to make certain nobody would notice. Even if this place had few staff members, they still had more than enough firepower to drive them away.

The crook then faced the Beowolves and said, ""Remember, just focus on finding the watches and nothing else. There may be a chance S.H.I.E.L.D. will notice this room being opened." The last trip gave him bad memories on that. So it'd be best to find what they needed and escape before anybody got the drop on them. The two nodded and then waited for Riot to open the door. A few seconds later he did, with nobody around none the wiser.

"Excellent." Mysterio said. "Now let's get to work."

With that all four entered the protected building, where thanks to Mysterio's illusions they were able to enter without anybody none the wiser. Though the four did notice that everybody was rather busy. The personal and staff carrying things and giving commands with weapons being maintained and some men talking what may be strategy.

'_Most likely talking about Thanos.' _If Mysterio knew one thing about the heroes, it was that they always seemed to know a bit about a villains plan. No doubt those like the Avengers were also preparing when Thanos would soon come. Hopefully they had a grand plan to beat him somehow, because according to Melissa Thanos was bringing enough firepower to blow up a planet.

'_And to think it's all because of these Exo Stones.' _Who knew such small items would bring such disaster. Though considering how insane their powers were, it made sense.

"See anything Mike?" Marty asked his companion as all four were searching around for some storage room. Mike shaking his head.

"Nope. Maybe we should split up." Mike offered.

"Absolutely not." Mysterio told him. "My illusions have a good distance, but even they can't cover the entire building here. Step out of the radius and bam, you'll be spotted."

"Is that really a bad thing." Riot sneered not minding if said Grimm died. Marty having to hold him back from stabbing the symbiote. This team is definitely unbalanced.

Whatever the case, they all kept trying to find some place where all the goods were held, yet none of them could spot such a place. Not to mention it wasn't easy moving around as they had to avoid many people that could have bumped into them, undoing their surprise visit. Riot getting irritated at how long this was taking, but then had an idea.

The alien symbiote spotted someone that looked rather high level in clearance, then walked to him. The other three noticing him leaving them for some reason.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mysterio asked wondering what Riot was trying to do. Riot just ignored the human and instead just walked up to the unaware man that didn't know the danger he was in. Riot looking around to see nobody but those buffon's he was with was watching. So he did what all symbiotes did.

Devour.

"Ah-hmm!" The poor man not even able to scream properly as both Riot quickly silenced him with Mysterio using his illusions to make the man 'disappear' from sight.

"There there human, don't be sad," Riot taunted the still awake man who was slowly tearing up. "Do not fear, this pain won't last...for long. Hahahahaha!"

"Man is that thing sadistic." Mike watching the show said as he and Marty could sense the fear and terror the man produced. Add in some horror and the taste of despair would be born, a delicacy Grimm enjoyed when killing humans.

As for Mysterio, he can finally see what Riot was doing. The deadly species of symbiotes had the power to 'corrupt' any living being they touched, then slowly 'absorbed' them. Even those with grand wills like Spider-Man or Captain America would succumb until they became a shell of their former selves. Though if they wished to, instead they could just leave their bodies be and instead take in their knowledge and memories.

Thinking on it, Riot was able to live a nice life in Remnant because he absorbed his previous hosts knowledge and mannerism, living a 'normal life'. Unless one had special equipment, nobody would even be able to tell if a person was being controlled by a symbiote or not.

'_Actually, Riot did say there were other symbiotes alive out there and not in the Hex. Would make sense if there were some symbiotes living life like a normal person.' _A interesting species they were.

"And...done. Assimilation complete." Riot said as he had finally finished toying with the human and had entered while taking over his mind completely. The man no longer existing, with his mind shattered being little more than a meat puppet.

"In that case, can you tell us where the storage room is?" Riot chuckled at Mike's question and nodded.

"But of course. Follow me fools." Ignoring that remark, both Grimm and human followed the now controlled human. Riot taking them near a few places where he used the humans knowledge to give them access without tripping any alarms at all. Eventually finding their way to the storage room where special technology was held.

"Now then, I'll just put in the code and…" Riot clicked a few buttons on the lock pad, a beeping noise then made. The door opening up for all of them revealing the contents of the room. "Hehehe. We're in." With that done, Riot then consumed the body reverting back to his glorious form.

"Excellent. Then let's get busy." The building's storage section seemed to have many technology inside. From stolen items from villais to prototype gear placed here for the time being. The shelves lined with items and crates full of who knows what. With this much inside, it was a given that the dimensional watches would be in here.

Mysterio using his helmet to scan for such items. Riot moving heavy objects to see if the watches were behind them. Even Mike and Marty were helping around. Then again, these watches were possibly the only way to survive the impending doom the new unified world was about to experience. Nothing brought effort than a simple life and death situation.

"Now where is it?" Mysterio mused looking for the blasted thing. The storage here showing a variety of unique items from his world and others. Not that they interested him since they were absolutely useless. The two Grimm on the other hand were in awe. Never having seen this much machinery before.

Well, unless a huntsman/huntress attacked them with those fancy mech-shift weapons. Jerks!

The four continued finding their way around the room. Ignoring the majority of the objects, though here and there some of them took a few items. Riot, while he hated humans, found interest in some of these creations. So when nobody was looking, he grabbed some things of interest and placed it safely in his body. Who needed pockets when you were a symbiote?

Mike and Marty also doing the same. The duo putting on some belts where they placed blasters on the holsters, even grabbing some Iso-8 SHIELD placed in here. That should help them out, after all, Melissa had a huge boost in power, so why not them. Even Mysterio himself couldn't help but do the same. Taking some experimental Iso-8 shards and some power rings he found. He just couldn't break his thieving habit.

_'I'm technically still looking for the watches...so this is fine.'_ He thought excusing his behavior. Not that the four were making any form of progress at all. The room had many wonderful items, but yet it seemed to be missing the exact one they were looking for. Mysterio began to wonder if they were inside some other room in the facility. If so, that would be problematic.

"Okay, guys," He whispered as loud as he could, grabbing their attention. "Has anybody found the watch at all?"

They all shook their head. Groaning, Mysterio figured they must be somewhere else. Because if not, then they must be really well hidden, which is making them waste time. No way Mysterio wanted to stay here this long here, that just risked him going back to jail. After a bit more searching, Mysterio eventually gave up in thinking the watches were here, sighing in regret.

Alright let's go. We'll find another way off this rock." He told them thinking of maybe some other place where a portal might be.

"Awww, are you sure. I still wanna look around." Mike said while holding a crate full of blasters. Having taken a shine to them.

"Mike, come on. Be reasonable." Marty told his pal. Ignoring the stare he got from Riot since Marty also had a crate full of sweet technology.

"No." Mysterio tells them. "And put that stuff down. Probably has some tracking device or something."

Muttering the two Beowolves reluctantly went back to put the crates back where they belong. Riot shaking his head at them. Though he made certain to hide the bag of grenades behind his back, then sneakily placed them inside his body.

"Now then, time to go." Mysterio said also putting the last of his items away in the backpack he brought. Mike and Marty still sad, but at least had some items they could take with them. Marty having put on a interesting necklace on him. Something called the Necklace of Bodil on the note while also encased in some glass. Mike having also put on a red visor that the mutant Cyclops wore. The Grimm finding them quite snazzy.

Rolling his eyes at the pair, Mysterio was about to tell Riot that they were leaving when he saw the alien warlord wearing….a suit of armor?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...It's called the Rescue Armor Model 1." Riot explained, having found the armor and read the slate near it how it defended the user from all sorts of things. Sound, fire, electricity, and other things. Made solely for protection only and having little to no offensive capabilities.

That was fine by Riot though, as he had offensive capabilities himself. Entering the suit to use it as a glorified shield. Granted he didn't like how it seemed to be made for a smaller and obviously female person, but found this thing to be better than nothing to protect him from his vital weaknesses.

"I mean….what….you know, never mind, let's go." Mysterio found the fact the living monster that Riot is hiding in some red and white suit to be weird, but eh, he's seen weirder. Plus, Mysterio now taking a closer look, saw that the armor is clearly made from Iron Man tech, which should be worth a lot.

_'Then again, I was thinking of making something to protect Frances. What better way than one of Iron Man's suits.' _This must have been made for Pepper, considering the female parts, which is perfect for his daughter. Plus the no offense capability is a grand bonus as his daughter wouldn't try entering the battlefield. After all, while the armor is rather sweet, at the end of the day its made for only protection, truly the best gift he can get her.

_'Although I wonder why SHIELD has it….Dumb question, of course they have it. They take everything from others.' _Thinking on it when he looked around he could tell the majority of the stuff here was actually so-called 'confiscated' items from not just villains, but also heroes. Heck, there was even a Spider-Cycle in here. S.H.I.E.L.D. always did like capitalizing on others work. A great example being the Hulk-Busters.

In any case, it was time to go. Mysterio and his group would have to find another way off-world. Maybe he can get in contact with the Masters of Evil. Unfortunately before Mysterio and the other three could leave a strange robotic figure suddenly came from above the ceiling, landing in between them and the door.

"What the!?" Mysterio said with everyone else getting ready. "Who are you?"

"...Who am I. Well, glad you ask villain. I'll show you." Standing tall-about a meter-was a robot that had a silhouette vaguely similar to a certain hedgehog killer machine.

"No way," Mike began recognizing that form from videos on youtube.

"...Metal Sonic!" Marty also had the same visible of shock. Riot-in his new suit-morphed parts of his body to come out of the back ready to unleash his tendrils. Also having knowledge on Eggman's finest creation. Even Mysterio felt a bead of sweat, knowing just how powerful that thing is.

"Metal Sonic. No way am I that cheap knock-off." Boldly saying this out loud, the figure stepped up revealing his true form. Certainly it had the shape like the metal doppelganger as Metal Sonic, but clearly it was so much more. Having a black and yellow color scheme, red eyes with a red crystal in the chest. With the left appendage being nothing more than a blaster. "I am-Shard!"

* * *

**Shard has come back, where his origin will be revealed next chapter. Looks like our villain will have problems facing this one, the strong and good copy versus Sonic. Can they beat him, or will they lose. Until next time.**


	14. Scene 13

**SCENE 13**

* * *

_A few months back…_

Some time before the merging of worlds, when all three worlds had been linked due to Goblins big screw up, inside the Triskelion was Fury doing what he did best. Planning.

"Let's see here, mass machines, Grimm, man that's quite a bit." It has been just a bit over a month since the defeat of Goblin, where he was placed in a secure cell quite far away. However, Goblin still had the tendency to leave behind headaches, this report being one of them. "And here I thought our world was the only place with problems."

Mad scientist using a robot army. Creatures of darkness that ran rampant across an entire globe. It appears even other parallel worlds faced their own conflict aside from them. Which only made Fury scowl recalling that meeting he attended a while back. To think some of those so-called protector of humanity scoffed at the other worlds.

"Idiots. Thinking everything is simple as that." The meeting Fury had attended involved the other two worlds. Mobius and Remnant. Two worlds that have been unknowingly connected due to the causes of certain villains. The first by one Otto Octavius, the second by Goblin. Now connected by an invisible link and capable of traveling between them with the right technology.

However, when some representatives came to visit those worlds, they scoffed at them. A few even laughing at their states. Some stating they weren't that much at all. Another believing that if war came up, they could easily win. Another saying the other two worlds were weak compared to their own. How their world(616) was superior. Fools!

_'It's true that our world faces numerous more super criminals, God-like threats and universal destruction, but these worlds are far from being weak. They have things we don't have.'_ Dust from Remnant reported to have quite a good impact on the populace. Not to mention how the warriors they have known as Huntsmen are tougher than their own SHIELD soldiers due to both aura, sembalnces, and constant fighting against the Grimm.

Grimm might he add, were actually a hell lot tougher than what was reported by their scouts.

It was reported some of their men had been injured due to unforeseen abilities they had. Apparently certain Grimm can use more than just claw and tooth when fighting. The man who led the charge against them being idiotic having not even studied up on the species thinking their was no need. He'd been fired when it was mentioned how some men were almost killed by these skeleton like Grimm. A group saying how their Hulk Busters being 'possessed' and used against them.

Nick was almost happy that happened, because it knocked some sense into those idiots not to underestimate those Grimm.

'_Especially when those that went to Mobius messed up.' _Mobius. A world actually like Remnant in a sense with humans and animals. Though unlike Remnant where they had faunus which are humans with animal traits, for Mobius it was animals that had humanoid shape. _'No doubt those antagonist monsters that hate mutants will also attack them.'_

Fury remembered how one person in the meeting said how Mobius wasn't even much of a threat. Stating it just to be an animal filled land. Fury pulled a few strings to get that man kicked off. Honestly, he couldn't believe how many couldn't see the potential of Mobius. But also the threats.

A commander of SHIELD entered Mobius on the pretense of taking out Eggman, greedily wanting a promotion. Similar to those who though ill of Remnant, that man saw Mobius as some 'weak' place terrorized by an 'idiotic' man. Then pathetically ordered his men to attack an Eggman base.

'_They're lucky to have even left alive.' _The soldiers had underestimated Eggman's tech and were swiftly crushed by his machines. Plus they were unfortunate enough to face Mobians that worked with Eggman that had cybernetic enhancements that Fury has never seen before. A perfect balance of both organic life mixed with technology.

Funny how a man with the silly name of Eggman was the main threat of that world. A ridiculous name, but Fury knew a threat when he sees one. The man having more intelligence than even some of the villains here, and able to create machines on the fly. Even causing mass devastation across the world, and developing sinister weapons that can pierce stars. The man was many things, but him being considered a non-threat wasn't one of them. After all, it was because of this man that their world was nearly destroyed when he teamed up with Otto.

_'In any case, we have to keep a good eye on both worlds threats.' _Again, while both new linked worlds didn't have as many super criminals or God-like threats, by no means were they not possibly dangerous. He actually received word Mobius had some giant dark avatar in their core. But dismissed it as possibly just a rumor.

_'Still, it won't take long before some of those dimensions enemies might land here. Otto and Goblin has seen to that, and also proved how even if we survived many crisis, we couldn't have won without the aid of others.' _Certain crisis like the being Abyss, Thanos, and many more came to mind. Sure they withstood those threats, but mainly because they knew what they were. Had the Grimm invaded earth there was a good chance they'd face doom as they wouldn't know what they were and had to many numbers. On Mobius side they had insane monsters and Eggman, who had in a way had much better technology. Machines that definitely knew how to bring the pain. Like that one robot, Metal Sonic.

_'That one could definitely cause trouble. There aren't many 'speedsters' here in ours.'_ Sure Fury knew a few people that could run fast, but none held a candle compared to Metal Sonic. Heck, if Sonic had been on the side of evil and fought someone like say, the Avengers, even earth mightiest heroes would have a tough time beating the hedgehog. As his speed would allow Sonic to easily avoid any attack while he came in hot.

_'Hmm. Actually. What if we made some of our own counter measures.' _It was then Fury had a idea. Thinking on it, it would be a good idea to prepare certain technology to counter the threats on both new worlds. Like anti-Grimm weapons. The director of SHIELD having heard about something called a Paladin on Remnant. Maybe they can build their own.

_'Plus, maybe something to deal with Metal.'_ Fury then decided to dial a number to a certain uncle hedgehog that he knew would be the right...hedgehog for the job. Already having been told the man was a genius in his own right.

"Hello, is this Charles?" Fury asked with a voice answering back.

"Yes, who is it." The hedgehog scientist asked back.

"This is Fury, and I have heard word that you have parts of a non-functioning Metal Sonic. I was wondering if perhaps we can make a beneficial deal."

* * *

"-and that was how I was born. Shard. The new and improved-and good-Metal Sonic." The newly named 'Shard' explained to his four 'audience' members who he had discovered. Who all just stared back more than a little deadpanned. None having asked for this things origin story at all. Just a name.

"...I see.." Mysterio said as he gave a observing look at this good Metal Sonic. Shard he called himself.

"Wow. A good Metal Sonic." Mike also wasn't sure how to feel about this. If he recalled, Metal Sonic is a knock -off of the original. So didn't that make this thing a knock-off of a knock-off? So confusing.

"We don't care." Marty bluntly put in his opinion.

"I agree with the dingo. None of us give a damn about some piece of scrap." Riot also said insulting said piece of scrap who actually looked insulted. It would appear one of the improvements given to this Shard was actual feelings.

"Well, whatever the case," Shard said aiming his left hand blaster at them, charging it up. "I ain't letting you thieves go with all that stuff. So either surrender so I can tell SHIELD, or get beat up."

"Just great." Mysterio whined not liking that his team has to do another fight this early in the morning. Against this rip-off and SHI-wait a second. "Hold on. You said you'd call SHIELD. Does that mean they don't know we're here?"

"..." Shards silence was the exact thing Mysterio needed to hear. A small chuckle coming out of him.

"Oh perfect. Perfect." He said joyfully. "So its just you-the tin can. Against all of us."

"I'm more than capable of beating you all." Shard confidently said. Though he made a mental note to prepare for back-up next time he did something like this. The villains he faced however didn't share the machines sentiments.

"Nah man, your toast." Mike said adjusting his new shades. Liking the world in red, as it reminded him of blood. Getting ready to slice and dice this sucker.

"I'll say." Marty agreed grabbing two big blasters ready to blow some holes.

"This may as well be a test run for my new suit." Riot said now enveloping it entirely giving the armor a nice grey color scheme. Ready to test out what this thing can do.

"This is going to be fun." Mysterio said as all five faced off.

* * *

"This isn't fun!" Mysterio yelled seconds before he ended up being punched in the gut, aura draining before it drained further when he took another hit. Then being launched onto the ground roughly with his head being smacked against his helmet groaning. Once Mysterio was down, the one who hit him called Shard then faced Mike.

"Those shades look stupid on you. Here, let me 'adjust them' for you." Mainly in the form of some good Metal Sonic calling itself Shard. Who at the moment gave a metal knuckle sandwich to Mike, breaking the Cyclops shades in one go.

"You little-!" Marty yelled angry, leaping with his claws out ready to slice apart this metal contraction. To bad Shard noticed and easily sidestepped the Beowolf. Then grabbing the necklace Marty had and ripped it off while simultaneously upper cutting him.

"Fancy things don't belong to you dingo!" Shard mocked then turning around pointing his blaster hand at Riot who had been ready to rip him apart. "Don't think I forgot about you sludge puppy!"

"Sludge puppy! Why you-" Too bad for Riot he couldn't even finish his threat as Shard blasted him across the room. The good robot then facing Mysterio who gulped a bit at facing such a foe.

He already knew much about that hedgehog killing machine and its skill in battles. Even the real Sonic had a tough time dealing with the machine despite all his words. So it may be safe to assume this thing has the same-or some-of the exact skills Metal Sonic had. Because the fight only began less than a minute, and they were already down.

'_Err, but like hell I'm going to take this punishment.' _Standing up, Mysterio armed his Iso-8 powers ready to blast that hunk of junk to next week.

"Take this fish bowl!" To bad that didn't happen. Before Mysterio knew it, Shard punched him in the gut again then swept his leg knocking him on his butt. Again, it was barely even a minute and the machine known as Shard had already finished kicking their behinds like it was nothing. Standing proud and tall was Shard himself patting himself with a job well done.

"Man, that was easy." He said in a very Sonic-like attitude. "I can't believe the Secret Avengers couldn't even catch you losers. You weren't even that tough."

Shard was of course sadly right on that mark. Unlike other villains the four here weren't exactly anything special like other villains in the world.

They didn't have mystic magic mojo like Doctor Doom or Strange. They weren't super geniuses like Stark, Hammer, Eggman, or Dr. Polendian. Nor did they have special unique gifts like Spider-Man, Sonic, and Ruby. At the end of the day they were more or less just a bunch of baddies gathered together to make up for their own weaknesses.

However, they were baddies that were also resourceful.

"Hey scrap piece," Riot yelled getting Shards attention. "Eat this."

To bad for the metal hedgehog, he had launched Riot accidentally to a shelf _full_ of weapons. Riot taking this opportunity to have grabbed a special grenade and threw it. Shard being as quick as he is, simply blasted it.

Zing!

Only to be blinded by a bright light. The grenade actually being a flash bomb that overloaded his sensory vision. "Aw dang it!"

Mike and Marty quickly took this opportunity without fault. A strategy they used countless times actually back in their days before they became sentient. When a Huntsman showed weakness, they struck so sad warrior couldn't strike back. For if they didn't they would be the ones dead and turned to smog.

Shard now the victim in their attack.

"Get ready scrap heap!" Marty shouted at the machine.

"Because let's see how you like getting pushed around!" Mike commented.

Before Shard could even do anything Marty used his claws to slash Shard's back causing some damage on the jet pack. Mike didn't let up of course and also struck. Biting down on Shards left hand with all his might.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Shard said trying to pry the mouth off his appendage. To bad Mike was much stronger, as being an Alpha Grimm meant he was both bigger, tougher, and a hell lot tougher. Shard would find it difficult to get that mouth off him.

Mysterio took this chance to begin his illusions. Using his powers he summoned up a bunch of duplicates of himself with actual mass and told them to attack Shard.

"Get him!" The duplicates obeyed and started conjuring small beams attacking. Marty getting out of the way allowing both Shard and Mike to get hit by the blasts. Though Mike didn't mind as his natural hide protected him quite a bit. Shard of course wasn't as lucky. His metal frame blocking the worst of the blasts, but slowly damaging him. If he didn't get out soon his systems would fry.

"Tch!" Clicking that metal tongue of his, Shard initiated his engine. While damaged, his booster was still more than capable of giving him flight. Flight which he used to get away from those blasts.

"Grrrrrr!" To bad Mike was still on him, biting down hard. Shard hearing the metal arm slowly being torn apart. Well that will be a problem solved quite easily. Raising his blaster Shard charged it up and blasted the Beowolf off his arm.

"Ahh!" Mike yelled as he landed on the ground with a thud. Now that the Grimm was off, Shard could move a lot easier. Dodging those inaccurate blasts with total ease.

"Stop moving around!" Mysterio shouted finding it very difficult to shoot down the speedy Shard. The metal hedgehog of course just blew a raspberry and began firing at long range against the duplicate clones. Dissipating them with each shot one by one. Avoiding anything harmful while also keeping an eye on both Marty and Riot just in case.

_'Dang, this isn't easy.'_ Mysterio thought as he kept shooting smaller blasts at the machine. Not wanting to cause to much damage in fear of getting attention from the rest of SHIELD. Still...on the off chance someone heard this fight.

"Riot, Marty!" He shouted at the two. "Start blocking the doors just in case. Don't need anymore company than usual."

"Got it boss." Marty replied quickly doing as he said.

"Fine. But only because I don't want anymore annoyances." Riot complied aiding Marty in stacking objects against the door. Good, that should by them some time just in case. In the meantime, time to get a bit more seriously.

"Hm." Back in the air, Shard was also thinking that maybe he should stop being a bit to cocky. He had them all in the bag in one fell swoop and already they had quickly turned the tide. Making this battle turn from one-sided into a stalemate. _'Perhaps this is why the other heroes haven't been able to catch him.'_

It would appear Mysterio was a lot more resourceful than he thought. Not to mention underestimating his allies who helped turn the battle around in their favor. In hindsight, it probably wasn't best to have sent Riot onto that weapon shelf. If anything because of that move he gave them a chance to reorganize.

_'Should I call for help?' _No, impossible. This room wasn't exactly blocking signals, but because of his tussle from earlier, his communications have been brought down a bit. _'Not to mention...I doubt anything SHIELD currently has can take these guys down.'_

With the planet in turmoil SHIELD was already spread thin on resources. Sure the building they were in still had some good defenses left, yet even Shard doubted it could stop these guys. Well, it could, but at the cost of internal damage and loss of life, something nobody wanted.

_'Looks like Charles was right. I got to full of myself because I thought these guys were weak. Well, not anymore.' _Now becoming serious both Shards eyes and the crystal turned red, ready to battle for real. Without any hesitation, he vanished.

"What the-where did he-Ughh!" To Mysterio it looked like Shard just teleported out of here. Instead both he and all his duplicates were wiped out. His duplicates disappearing while he took a rather good punch that made a chunk of his aura vanish.

"Woah! What the he-" Mike was next as even his Grimm senses couldn't predict the attack. His head slammed onto the ground cracking it. A whimper could be heard from the near cracked skull.

Just barely seeing this, both Marty and Riot readied themselves to prepare. Noting how Shard now used his enhanced speed to take out their allies in just a quick instant. To bad that preparation meant nothing to true speed.

"Gak!" Before Marty knew it, he felt a might fist hit his stomach making him kneel. Where he was then punched in the face into the nearest wall cracking it just as easily as the floor from Mike before.

"Grr." Riot could already tell he was next in the next second. However…

Bang!

"Awww!" The one who screamed wasn't Riot. But Shard instead.

A forcefield brought up the instant Shard began his attack. This suit lacked offense, but made it up with extreme defense. The shield exceeding Shards pitiful attack. Instead only damaging his own fist. Leaving the metal sonic to a counter attack.

"Like this!" Without any mercy, Riot went for the kill. Using his species natural tendrils to pierce through that pitiful machines body. Shard realized if he was hit, he'd be killed. So using the power gem he had, he flew backwards just barely avoiding the attack. To bad he just left himself open to another.

"Huh?" Suddenly a hand grabbed his foot, holding him down. Looking down Shard saw a smirking Marty who just said but one word.

"Bye."

From a few meters Mysterio then came with his hand glowing, full of energy. With a wicked cackle he laughed at what was about to be done to that metal poser.

"Hey Shard. How about you become nothing but metal shards." A rather bad quip compared to what Spider-Man would say, but the point was reached to the machine. Crossing his arms Shard could do nothing as the blast hit him. To the four villains, he was both defeated and disintegrated at a instant. All being left was his leg.

"Ha, in your face fool." Mike yelled at the remains of Shard, which Marty promptly threw away like garbage.

"I guess the machine was….decent." Riot admitted. "But nothing compared to me and this new armor I now don. Though perhaps I should be rid of it. Movement is to rigid."

"In that case can I have it?" Mysterio asked walking toward him with a new limp. The fight having drained him a bit of aura to heal properly. "You know, for my daughter."

"...Very well. But only because your daughter has my respect. Nothing like you worm." While the deal was underway, Mike and Marty just got up stretching a bit. Glad they were Grimm as they had a slightly better healing factor than people. So long as their heads or limbs weren't chopped off, they'd heal up just fine.

"Well, that's done." Mysterio then said to them all, grabbing the duo's attention. "I think it's safe to assume we're done here. And that we should probably leave."

"What, why?" Mike asked. The leader just pointing at the door. Or what was left anyway after he shot that big blast. Already one could hear footsteps all around. "Oh."

"Guess we should leave, but how." Marty asked knowing that they escape through the front door. Not to mention SHIELD here now knows they have intruders and would be ready.

"Don't worry." Mysterio reassured him taking out what appeared to be a gold ring. Similar to the ones like Sonic used. "This will get us out of here."

With a flick of his wrist Mysterio threw the Warp Ring as it quickly expanded showing them the city. Mysterio stepped through followed by Riot. Mike and Marty were also quick to follow, but only after the duo picked up a crate of SHIELD goods and Mike getting himself another pair of Cyclop shades. The Warp Ring then closing with the four gone from sight.

"Ughh…" From some rubble though came a voice. Lifting up some debris was a still functioning but very damaged Shard. Who had just come out of the blast unscathed thanks to the special emergency shield Sir Charles gave him. Though he still had some damages from his battle. Mainly his missing leg and a few sparks. "Well….that could have gone better."

_"Indeed it could." _A voice from inside his head said slightly startling Shard. A second later he calmed down as he recognized the voice.

"Sir Charles." He said.

_"At your service Shard."_

"What are you doing?"

_"Isn't it obvious, I had been reviewing your battle from earlier. And I say you did fine...until you let down your guard and completely let yourself get beaten."_ Charles told the young machine who scratched his head embarrassingly.

"Okay I admit it. I probably could have done better."

_"Most assuredly. I guess you get that rashness from Sonic who also leaps in without thinking. I swear one of these days he'll attack without realizing the consequences." _Sonic is a good person. But sometimes he was prone to accidentally causing a mess because he got impatient and struck. "_I hope you learned something from this battle anyway._

_That you should never underestimate a foe just because they aren't considered dangerous enough. I checked this Mysterio's file during the fight and he's considered a low-rank villain. But considering how he escapes even the Secret Avengers and actually has more allies says something."_

"Yeah, I guess so." Shard had to confess, this wasn't his best work on the field for the first time. Oh boy, hopefully Fury didn't scrap him for this. That would suck for certain. Plus, it wasn't as if he could just ask someone to help him. Only a few like Charles and Fury knew he existed.

Sad as it was, many people weren't exactly trusting to machines. Especially a former robot from the Eggman Empire. Something Shard wished to change by showing the world that machines weren't always made for evil. Those like Penny, Omega, and Vision were proof of that, but only in the minority. As such, Shard wished to help his robotic allies to prove that robots can be good. To bad it might not happen since he might turn to scrap.

_"Don't worry Shard, you won't be scrapped."_ Charles assured him giving the machine relief.

"Really. Even though I messed up."

_"That's right. Besides, this was your first mission, a test run. Plus you didn't make that much of a mess. At least compared to other heroes. Man they make a mess."_ Ignoring Charles little rant, Shard was pleased he wouldn't be turned to a pile of bolts. Though he did have one question.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" He asked the hedgehog.

_"Simple. For now I get you fixed then give you more 'secret' missions. As much as I hate to say this, but it's true the other heroes may not exactly be pleased if they saw you." _Shard sighed at that. Even he knew that if he met other heroes, say Sonic, they'd attack him on the presumption he was a Eggman minion. Even those like Penny and Vision would attack, not that he would blame them.

"_Don't worry Shard, it won't be forever." _Charles told him. _"In fact, a few other people actually know about you, and have agreed to be part of a special team."_

"A team?"

_"Correct. If I recall there are many teams that aid. Some more secretive than others, which we can do. So the King and I have been thinking of gathering our own team. One where you can work with a team, learn more, and when the time comes, present yourself as a force of good." _Now that was something Shard could get behind.

"Alright sir, I'm in." Shard agreed can't wait to join the team. "Just out of curiosity though, what will the team be called?"

_"Hehe, not sure yet. Maybe we'll come up with a name and group together when this Thanos threat is done. For now though, just come home." _It was on this day and during the next few months to come, Shard will be meeting some interesting faces.

* * *

It was already near noon with Mysterio and his team having left the building. Granted they were in some pain or a bit dazed from their fight against the robot Metal Sonic calling itself Shard. Boy was that machine a bit of a dozy to fight. Not to mention a major pain in the neck. Mysterio especially still feeling that punch. Times like this he was jealous how the Grimm and symbiotes could take a punch so easily then shrug it off.

"Well, guess we're going to be here a while." Mysterio said a he sat on a bench. Though his allies didn't look so pleased.

"Uh, Mysterio." Marty began. "Are you sure we should stay here of all places?"

"Why? What's the problem?" The illusion master asked back with Mike just shaking his head.

"Do you even know where we are?" Mysterio just looked around seeing nothing unusual. Just some trees and a few people looking at them strangely. Riot just slapped his armored head.

"You meat bag. We're in a freaking park." Getting his point across, if one looked far back they would see Riot is correct. The four were indeed in a average park with nothing special to it. If one excluded the nearby people taking pictures and talking as if they weren't there. Most intrigued by the talking Grimm and the symbiote.

A few also rather interested in the crates with the SHIELD symbol next to them.

Riot swore if he wasn't so tired, he'd have killed them already.

"So what?" Mysterio says to them not looking concerned. "Far as I'm aware, all the heroes seem to be having a special meeting involving Thanos. They won't bug us at all."

"But then what about that?" Mike then asked pointing up in the air. Where it was then that suddenly out of nowhere thunder and loud sounds came. The change happened so fast, Mysterio wondered if someone just flipped a switch on the weather. Looking up with the others, they soon saw just _who _flipped the switch.

"Damn." Mysterio said. Boy is he right. Because from the very sky a mass amount of ships started coming out. Alien warships appearing from a looming vortex. Only one response came from the citizens. Screams.

"Well this is bigger than out alien invasion." Riot admitted.

"I'm pretty sure there's more aliens than Grimm up there." Mike pointed out as his Cyclop glasses fell to his snout.

"Yeah...we're toast…" Marty said thinking there time was now. Because endgame has just arrived. With Chitauri, Meterax, bulky aliens, Outriders, and so many Leviathans. Thanos has just brought out his entire fleet. Even if there was an end to it, to everyone on the planet, his army may as well be infinite.

Because every part of the planet was now being under attack. The doom then represented by Thanos himself who came in a Galactus sized hologram. Bringing his message to those still alive ready to hear it.

"We need to get off planet now." Mysterio said with the others agreeing. Without hesitation they then began running into the city to find some way to escape. Because this was it. A fate that can either end in their favor, or like old man Logan's time, his success. Their odds weren't looking good. Beginning with Thanos's speech.

'_HATRED…'_

* * *

**And war has begun, time to see the villain side of things while the heroes save the day. Also, Secret Freedom Fighters anybody, with Shard coming back up and ready. In any case, next time we'll see what Mysterio does during war. Until next time.**


	15. Scene 14

**SCENE 14**

* * *

Somewhere else, while Mysterio and his group were doing there thing, two other individuals were doing their own stuff. They were Frances and Melissa, who were currently outside the more or less destroyed house and relaxing. Beside them being the four Altered Wisps and the many Grimm wandering around. Frances had to admit, for creatures of darkness with no souls, they were rather nice.

You know, if one ignored their scary forms and how they mauled people to death. Aside from those little 'quirks', they were somewhat good company, even if none besides Melissa could speak, the Apathy Grimm nearby making her feeling a bit tired. Luckily Melissa protected her from the worst of the effects.

'Marty and Mike were right. Grimm can be nice if one gets to know them.' Seems the problem really did stem to Salem. The former human that bent the Grimm to her will and forced them to attack humanity for eons. All over what? Frances didn't know, but she bet it was something stupid.

'On the bright side, at least these Grimm are free.' Marty had explained how Grimm from the old era generation were essentially disconnected from Salem ever since she changed her core being. Now able to do whatever they pleased. Which was oddly still killing, but it was a bad habit they all developed after thousands of years from killing. So Frances couldn't really blame them.

"Frances, look." Hearing Melissa, Frances and her pet Wisps looked at where the Grimm girl was pointing at. "I sense...much negativity." Negativity huh. Considering how Frances was seeing what appeared to be hundreds of ships, that made sense. The people in the city were likely screaming in fear from the latest invasion to hit New Vale. Actually, considering the numbers, this might be affecting the entire world. Dad was right when he said the world will likely fall apart.

"What should we do?" Melissa asked her human friend.

"Nothing." Frances instantly replied.

"Nothing?" The Grimm girl asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, nothing." Frances said lying back on her set up chair. "Not like the invasion is hitting here for the time being." Granted they might soon, but Frances would get to that part eventually when they had to leave. "For now, just leave the people over there to their fates.

Maybe it was a negative way to think, but Frances honestly didn't care much about the world. Did she want to see it destroyed, not in truth. However, so long as she had her pets, the Grimm duo friends, and her father, she was honestly okay. Life may not be perfect for her strange new family, but it was a family she loved. Which is why she hoped her father made it out okay, even if he couldn't find a way off this rock.

"Okay." Melissa said also feeling the same. While she wasn't exactly like the regular Grimm, she also didn't care much for the safety of the world and its people. Why would she? After all, through her Grimm 'memories', she recalled many humans hunting down Grimm like cattle. Even when they weren't near a village. In her dark opinion, the humans had what was coming to them for a long time. The only thing she hoped she would still have her fun after it.

The two girls then went back to relaxing when suddenly they heard a voice. "Hello ladies. Over here."

Turning around the two then saw a African American man wearing a nice suit and holding a cane with a strange glowing stone on them. The Altered Wisps growled. For some reason the Grimm stepped back a bit, but only when the man waved his staff with some glowing rock. The Altered Wisps growling at him.

"Who are you?" Frances asked, causing the man to smirk. Melissa getting ready to maul the man just in case.

"Name's Turk Barrett." The man then swung the tip of the cane at her direction. "And I was thinking we could have small talk."

* * *

Mysterio has done many things considered weird, from illusions, to dimension hopping, to even being the apprentice of a terrifying entity. But this, this event, topped the cake. Why? Because up above the grand sky was an image the size of Galactus, a hologram showing the man behind this invasion. An invasion that is destroying all.

"HATRED…LET IT FUEL YOUR EMOTIONS! QUENCH YOUR THIRST FOR BATTLE AND LAY WASTE TO YOUR ENEMIES! DESPAIR…RELINQUISH "ALL" HOPE! THERE IS NO USE IN RESISTING! THERE IS! ONLY! PAIN! FALL! BOW DOWN TO YOUR KNEES! COWER IN FEAR! GIVE UP NOW, AS YOU ARE ALL POWERLESS TO STOP ME, YOUR NEW LORD AND MASTER!"

Like everybody else in the planet, Mysterio saw this grand villain stating his speech. A speech that terrified many, even Mysterio felt uncomfortable with this. He doesn't know much on the alien warlord, only knowing he was some genocide killer who's conquered and destroyed many worlds. Someone like him, Mysterio could never face at all. Even the Avengers and Spider-Man had freaking problems beating him and pushing him back. Now though, Thanos has arrived filling Mysterio with dread as earth is now on the next list for the warlord to conqueror/destroy.

"AVENGERS! PRAY YOU LIVE UP TO YOUR NAME, AS YOU CANNOT SAVE YOUR WORLD FROM BEING RAVAGED BY THANOS!" Those were the last words as the massive worldwide speech ended and the hologram vanished. With those words said though, the invasion began.

"Woah!" From above a giant ship came and released a bunch of weird aliens called Chitari or whatever on riding floaters. All of them naturally doing what any invasive species does. Destroy.

_'Sheesh. What the heck is going on here? Invasion already! And I thought that Wolf-Spider guy did crazy stuff.'_ To think Thanos was attacking already, when it hadn't even been a month since the worlds merged. One would think the planet at least would have some extra time to prepare. But seemed Thanos wasn't intent on letting them do so.

"So that's Thanos….man that's a big army." Marty said with Mike nodding with him. The two have been in their fair share of battles before, some in pretty big wars. Like the battle of remnant when Goblin took over and killed off a majority of their kind. But this topped it all off.

"His army seems nearly limitless." Riot hated how this warlord seemed to have troops and soldiers than neared limitless. Of course the alien symbiote knew Thanos had the biggest army in the universe. But even he never expected it to be this big. "To attack an entire planet….even we klyntar need time to regroup."

"Perhaps it's time we...go home." Mysterio told them who all nodded. No way they wanted to get caught up in this mess. Besides, everyone in the park were already leaving by running away. No point in staying here where they could die.

"Then let's go." Mysterio told them with all four now running to make their way back home. Plus Mysterio wanted to check on his daughter anyway. Sure she had those Altered Wisps and even a high powered Melissa to protect her with a whole small army of Grimm. But still, it'd be best if he checked just in case.

"Graaaa!" To bad they wouldn't be able to go home without a fight.

"Look out!" Mike yelled out. Mysterio looked up and there he saw it.

"Woah…." Ships already starting to make their move. Massive ones where from them multiple aliens started falling from the sky on their hover bikes. Their guns pulled out and shooting whatever they could including them. Mysterio taking a few steps back to avoid the random shots that came by.

"Take this scum!" Riot said not wanting to be outdone by some lowlife. Opening the helmet up to reveal his maw and screamed using his sound semblance. Knocking many of the aliens unbalanced and falling to meet their end on cold cement.

"Hey! Don't count me out as well!" Mysterio shouted not wanting to be outdone. Using his Iso-8 powers to shoot a wave of lighting, fire, and wind at those alien menaces killing a whole bunch. Mike and Marty also joining by shooting them down with the blasters Mike had on his holster.

"Man these guys are endless!" Mike says as he shot a few down. "Hate to say it...but no way we'll be able to make it home with these guys in the way."

"The dingo is right!" Riot admitted. "With this invasion now underway, none of us will be able to make it to home base at all." There was just to many aliens here. Attempting to head home would be foolhardy and may even cause them to die. No, they needed another place to stay. Even if its only temporary.

"A place to stay, a place to stay," Uh, Mysterio really just wanted to return home. But the Grimm and symbiote were right. With Thanos now invading full time, it's near impossible to get home without a few holes in your body. No. If anything it'd be best if they just found a shelter until things cooled down a bit.

The only problem being just exactly _where _they can go. The entire city's a battlefield now.

Maybe go to the heroes for some lovely protection, then again, said protection will just be a place behind bars. No, Mysterio needed something else, another place. Oe where maybe they could all lay low until things cooled off.

"Oh dang!" Marty then shouted as he pointed in the air. "Everyone run!" Looking up, Mysterio then saw a legion of Chitauri coming at them with their hover bikes. Each one held two or three of the alien invaders, with one steering the contraption and the others shooting down on the good targets they spotted.

"Not on my watch!" Mysterio defied them not wanting to be killed off by these damn aliens. Raising his hands, he shot out his elemental attacks that he once used on Team JNPR. The attacks either burning, shocking, freezing, or simply blowing away any Chitauri that got to close. Dying pretty easily as the aliens didn't have any protection against such power the Iso-8 held.

"Like I'm going to miss this." Mike gleefully opened up the SHIELD crate where a bunch of weapons-deadly weapons-had been kept inside. Blasters that had been charged up with an energy variant of Iso-8, where he and Marty grabbed them and began shooting down whatever aliens came.

"Shreee!" Of course it wasn't as if only Chitauri were invading. Outriders started popping up from the park, the citizens running not wanting to get caught. Those late getting away were either stomped on, eaten, or taken away for a possible experiment. Many then aiming at Mysterio and his group.

"Pitiful scum! Die!" Riot also decided to join in on the carnage. Not wanting to be outdone by a human and Grimm, Riot took off his armored body to get back in his real form. Growing an impressive eight foot tall height with multiple tendrils and bladed hands. From his body he also produced a sonic screech that dazed the Outriders where he took advantage of that and began slicing them apart.

Some of the people trapped in the park actually began cheering for Mysterio and the others. After all, it was either run and likely get killed, or stay with the obvious villains who while evil, were at least aiding in the killing of the invader species.

Sadly Mysterio can tell that they were slowly becoming outnumbered. The Chitauri may be stronger than the average human, but they weren't entirely a huge threat. Even regular people can win one on one if they had the right equipment. Yet the Chitauri were a species that were more linked to quantity. Even special quality heroes like Marvel, Sonic, and others may find themselves killed if they faced to many, one that was happening right now to them.

'_Better find a way to leave.' _Mysterio thought as he blasted a few Chitauri through their chests. His helmet having spotted some other ships nearby where it began detecting numerous lifeforms which would likely come and kill him and everyone else off.

"You three!" Mysterio then shouted getting his allies attention. "Brace yourself!" Without warning Mysterio then accessed his Iso-8 power and aimed his palms onto the ground. A grand blast of wind shot forth that caused many of the aliens and even some humans to be scattered away. Even those in the air soon lost control of their vehicles caused by the unnatural air and fell to their doom.

With that done, Mysterio had made a path to freedom.

"Come on, let's go!" He commanded. The others doing as told even though Mike whined a bit having to ditch the crate with Riot also leaving the armor. Some people shouted for them to come back, but none of them stopped not really caring about them and their fates. After all, they only worried about one thing. Themselves.

However, the second they left the park, none of the four had been aware of another ship that came. The extraterrestrial vessel slowly landing as someone suddenly came out of it. A rather big someone who appeared to be a Chitauri in origin but much bigger and nastier. Holding a sharp energy axe that glows a sinister purple color while wearing what may be ceremonial armor. The alien snarling at the sight of the planet.

"Tch! To think Thanos would force me to do this garbage of a mission." The alien muttered displeased about his current mission. If it were up to him he'd refuse, but to go against Thanos may as well be saying he was fine dying. The only thing that made him more angry than that purple chinned fool was how _obedient _his kind acted. Pathetic lot.

"Still, at least I can have some fun." While he didn't like it, the Chitauri could at least enjoy himself as he stomped on this garbage mudball of a world flat. Having learned of plans that will end this world once and for all. Time for Warbringer to join in the game.

* * *

**Warbringer's back, and with a agenda in mind. Not a good one to. Also Turk makes his reapperance, with an Infinity Stone to oot. Just saying, said stone won't have any importance at all oddly enough. Until next time.**

**Also, saw Far from Home film. The illusions Mysterio made were cool, but the ending itself, man what a shocker! Can't wait for the next film. **


	16. Scene 15

**SCENE 15**

* * *

Turk Barrett knew things were going to hell the minute Thanos arrived. In less than a few hours, the planet was already near the brink of destruction. Just barely being held back by those so-called heroes. But Tuck felt he was safe thanks to a simple item he had.

The Infinity Stone: Mind Stone.

One of the most powerful objects in the entire universe. More than capable of going toe to toe with an Exo Stone. Powering an individual with its attribute to heightened levels that can let them challenge almost anybody. Yet even with the Mind Stone, Turk still felt fear.

Because the minute one had this special stone, they would be targeted to the point one could be killed. Where Turk had a feeling that Thanos wouldn't mind doing, if to get the stone.

Which is why the minute Turk found the stone, he played it safe. Only using it when no hero was around alongside those big time villains. All of them to distracted with recent events like the Iso-8 and dimensional chaos. Allowing him safety from being discovered. Thanos here changed all that.

Turk knew he needed some kind of other safe place. The small time crook though knew he couldn't just go to the heroes. They'd take the stone away in order to use it for that pathetic thing called justice. Other villains, not even an option. They'd kill him and spit on his corpse. Laughing that a fool gave them one of the fabled Infinity Stones.

No, Turk needed protection that he knew he could trust. That's when he heard the rumors; a house in the suburbs surrounded by Grimm. Commanded by some girl who wasn't Salem-information he got from passing minds. Mostly terrified ones.

That's when the idea came to him. He'd go to this house, and conquer the girl. Use her-and possibly kill her-and take over the Grimm with his Mind Stone. Then just like that, he'd have instant protection.

There was just one problem.

"Hahaha! Stupid human looks funny!" Beaten up and tied to a chair, surrounded by snarling Grimm was the problem.

It all happened so fast. One second he found the girl and some other strange person, and then began attempting to control their minds, including those weird alien things called Wisps. Then he attempted to control the Grimm. That was when he made his first two mistakes.

First the Grimm. The Grimm for the most part, are mindless. Sure they obey commands, but only because they were pre-ordered to thanks to Salem. These creatures of the Dark God had no 'real' mind the Mind Stone could conquer. Making it useless which is actually quite rare for it to happen.

Then there was his second mistake. The new girl.

He was somehow able to get into her mind, but unlike the Wisps or the human one, he wasn't able to dominate the girl since he sensed two minds. One from the girl, and the other being what he believed was the Grimm half. So while he was somewhat able to control the Grimm girl, her Grimm half instantly took over and attacked him. The other Grimm also joining in, where he was scratched and bitten.

It would have been worse when that giant Beringel Grimm started joining, but luckily-or unluckily-he dropped the cane where the girl called Frances regained herself and then ordered them all to stop. Though that was before the Grimm girl knocked him out, where he now awoke in this situation.

"..." As for Frances, she didn't really care much about the man now. He was silent, but that just meant he was okay but had a bruised face and ego. Which he deserved since Frances felt herself go blank when he did that trick on her. Good thing the Grimm were here to help with stopping this guy. Though now she had to figure out what to do with him, and how he controlled her.

"Melissa." She said to the Grimm girl.

"Yes Frances."

"Keep an eye on our...guest. But if he makes any moves, feel free to eat him. I'm going to get something."

"Yes Frances." Tuck gulped on the eating part. The Grimm and this Melissa girl all in agreement on keeping an uncomfortably close eye on him. A few of the skeleton like Grimm now watching him in creepiness. While that happened, Frances grabbed the cane and touched the stone, feeling some very interesting power from it. Now knowing what it was. Though that only led to one question she had.

'Now what to do with you?' This stone, if she recalled, was the Mind Stone. Her father speaking of how they were one of the most powerful objects in existence. This one capable of bending and dominating minds when used. Not that it interested her at the moment, as she just wondered what to do with the Infinity Stone.

"Ah." An idea came to mind.

* * *

In New Vale City, things were becoming rather horrible. While the entire planet was being invaded, for one reason or another once again the former city that was called New York had the most Chitauri, Leviathans, Meterax, and so much more. This hotspot of alien activity made it exceedingly difficult to push back. It also didn't help the majority of the heroes had left worldwide to collect the Exo Stones, leaving SHIELD and other government groups to deal with this mess.

The only good thing was that both officers of the law, small time heroes and villains no longer fought each other. If one looked closely, they can see the men in blue being backed by numerous SHIELD machines to give them a hand. In another area those like the Hooligans from Mobius were blowing some Outriders in another area. Even the powerful Juggernaut with some White Fang members were helping.

Funny how only in times of crisis, will people truly gather together. Of course that didn't mean victory was around the corner. Because even with all of the city more or less united against this invasion there were far too many to simply kill off then relax. No, with the high amounts of aliens coming even those like the Juggernaut were getting sick of the constant battling.

"Just how many of these losers are there!" Juggernaut shouted as he threw a truck into a small group of Meterax who found themselves squashed. A few members of the White Fang also agreeing as they were slowly running out of ammo.

"These guys are being mean!" One of the Hooligan gang members that is a small green bird said as he finished blowing up another group.

"That's putting it lightly." The leader of the Hooligans said as he then ducked from a bunch of laser fire. "Hey! A little help over here!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Coming from nowhere was Parker Robbins, aka the Hood. using his magic red cloak to teleport above many Chitauri and smiled. Using his somewhat impressive magic powers to shoot out demonic energy that turned the Chitauri into dust.

"In you fa-woah!" Though Hood had to quickly retreat as more aliens came in wanting some good old vengeance. "Man! How many of these things are there!" Hood complained as he saw a literal small army of Chitauri on the streets. Floating above the cybernetic aliens was a huge Leviathan coming right at them.

"This is gonna hurt!" Nack whimpered as he was pretty sure he and his gang had nothing to counter that giant beast.

"The star has arrived!" Except for a certain attention hogging villain that many that originated from earth 616 knew. Flying in thanks to the power of the wind Dust, Mysterio came in just in time. Or to be more specific, was waiting for the proper moment to jump in to make himself look fantastic.

"Time to bring in the show!" Mysterio raised his hands and called upon a (fake) mystic glyph where he then used pretty much whatever Iso-8 Dust he had left and used it all to blast the Leviathan with a high amount of elemental attacks.

"Graaaaaa!" Screeching, the Leviathan gave a final roar before it finally died. The attack having caused too much damage as it then fell on top of the army of Chitauri killing them instantly.

"Man that dude's an attention hog." Mike stated as he came out from some building where he, Marty, and Riot had been avoiding some Chitauri patrols.

"To think he wasted all that ammo on just a _single _Leviathan. Idiot!" Riot mercilessly insulted the human for wasting the Iso-8 Dust just like that.

"Yep. May have been cool, but was pretty stupid." Marty then gave a look at Mysterio who had positioned himself on top of the Leviathan carcass where he stood proud and tall. Where the officers and other criminals were actually clapping how Mysterio defeated that large menace.

"Thank you, thank you! Your to kind!" Mysterio took in all the cheers as he then took a selfie to remember this day. After all, it wasn't just any day someone like him killed a Leviathan in just a single move. Granted, he no longer possessed the Iso-8 powers, but considered it a well worth usage as he made himself look rather impressive.

"Who the heck is that weirdo." A member of the Fang asked not sure who Mysterio was.

"No idea. Probably some nobody."

"..." Yet despite all he's done, nobody really remembered him. Actually, SHIELD _did _do well in wiping out his appearance in Remnant, so aside from those personally involved, everybody pretty much forgot about him.

'_If it isn't for the fact I can use some meat shield's, I'd kill them.' _Mysterio darkly thought as he pondered whether he should kill those faunus now or spare them.

"So what's someone like you doing here." Luckily those Fang members would find themselves unknowingly spared as from the crowd that was battling came out someone dressed in purple. The Wizard.

"What do you mean?" Mysterio asked the man noticing Claw and Bulldozer behind the man, the latest incarnation of the Frightful Four. Just missing one member who had likely been imprisoned.

"Don't play dumb Mysterio." From the air suddenly came a criminal Mysterio knew all too well. The Beetle, aka Janice Lincoln! A woman that was an ace attorney and one of the few criminals even Spider-Man couldn't put behind bars thanks to her connections as a lawyer, and being the daughter of the criminal Tombstone. Mysterio knew her all too well as she has been his…'defense', many times. But he also knew her for another reason.

"It's you! One of those fake Sinister Six imposters! How _dare you _steal the name that _I _made up. The six members, the name, my intellectual property! I hate you!" He then shouted revealing one of his reasons for disliking her.

"..Really." Riot couldn't believe this human. Even Mike and Marty stared at him with cringed faces. Sensing the petty hate coming off him. Even the other villains alongside the cops and a few civilians just stared at Mysterio. Face that said, 'Really'.

"Whatevr." Beetle then said not wanting to get in a fight with captain bubblehead, instead just wanting to get straight to the point. "Listen Misty-"

"Mysterio!"

"Mysterio." Beetle then shook her head and asked, "Look, just tell us, what's the Masters of Evil goal in all of this."

"Huh? What makes you think I know?" Mysterio asked confused why Beetle would ask him such a thing.

"Don't play stupid you damn B-Rank crook!" From the crowd came Hammerhead himself with some of his boys carrying alien guns they kindly took. Hammerhead the pointing a frightening large gun at Mysterio, ignoring the snarling Grimm and alien. "We all know that you _somehow _join up with Ock and his crew. So if anybody knows what the f&8k is going on, it's you."

While Mysterio wasn't really considered a 'true villain' compared to those like Eggman, Octavius, or even Black Cat, many in the villain community knew the illusion master hung with Ock from time to time. Joining up with his Sinister Six, causing mayhem. Plus while SHIELD hid his few dangerous crimes, many still knew that he technically _did _bust into the Triskelion by himself. A feat that was nearly impossible even if one had an entire organizations backing.

"Okay, hold on a second!" Mysterio yelled not wanting to be hassled by these peons. Holding his hands out to get them to stop talking. "Look, just because I know Ock doesn't mean I have any connection to those 'Masters of Evil' morons. The name isn't even that good."

"He's lying." Mike whispered to Marty who nodded. Both sensing deceit from him.

"Yeah right!" Nack declared. "If that's supposedly true, then how does a moron like you have Grimm minions!"

"Minions!" Mike shouted surprising a few people who thought the Grimm with Mysterio were mindless. "I'll show you what a minion will really look like!" Marty had to restrain his buddy from bisecting the Mobian rat.

"Tch!" Myterio began to doubt whether he could convince these morons that he _wasn't _part of the Masters of Evil's plans. Good thing he didn't have to though. Because all of a sudden a few ships came in, each having Meterax hopping off ready to rumble.

"Alright, tell you what." Mysterio shouted to the crowd. "I'll talk, but only after we deal with these losers. Let's show them how tough we earthlings can be."

"But I'm a bird."

"Shut it pigeon head!" With that all done, Mysterio, Mike, Marty, Riot, and everybody else from officer to criminal then faced down the next enemy right in front of them. Time to take out the trash.

* * *

**Again, the Mind Stone won't play any relevance to the chapters that are coming. It's really just a small side story thing and all that, nothing more. In any case, time for the villains not part of Doom's army to face off against some Metarex. **


	17. Scene 16

**SCENE 16**

* * *

Up in the sky heading toward a possible location for an Exo Stone, Nick Fury along with important personal were in the Hellicarrier doing their best in the hunt for the Exo Stones. Already their heroic allies have reported having gotten more than a few, though some like the Star Stone were taken away. Not to mention Wakanda Island reported they were protecting something called the Master Emerald which shouldn't be given to those alien freaks, almost taken by the Black Order.

'_It's already bad enough with Doom, but Thanos and his own top men are becoming to much.' _Hopefully this war can soon end, as too much damage was already being caused by it. Looking at months to possible years of worldwide repair. It especially made Fury feel bad about having to leave New York.

It wasn't that he didn't trust his men back in the Triskelion, but just felt worried how many would likely become casualties. Then again, if one looked across the globe they would see casualties everywhere. Thanos having pushed his army in every spot in the globe for maximum coverage and damage. Only hidden villages and the like were more or less safe.

'_On the bright side, it doesn't look like there's been too much damage.' _Oddly enough, Fury got word that despite many of New York's own heroes having split, reports on other strange heroes have been coming in. Some group called Big Hero Six, Russia and their own strange group that were like the Avengers, and even some team called the Squadron Supreme coming out. Also some woman called Guillotine.

And those were reports coming from _their_ world of earth 616. Another report of what may be Huntsman using very strong powers from Vaccuo. Even Mobians counter attacking like some mercenary squad led by a jackal. Many more coming in that Fury has never heard about.

"Have to admit, seems I've been a bit short sighted." Fury may know many things, but even he didn't realize there were other hidden power houses across the three worlds. People including him usually focused on those like the Avengers, Freedom Fighters, and Beacon with their high success rate of Huntsmen. As such, everyone including those famed heroes forgot about the lesser known but just as strong other hidden heroes and villains that were popping up. Like how some Mobian bat with crystal powers and an elephant with mind powers aiding in a spot in what used to be Korea.

'_Maybe once this is all over I can start getting files on these other hidden powers, especially the bad guys from the other worlds.' _Mobius had other villains aside from Eggman, and Remnant likely had the same with villains that weren't the White Fang or Salem's group. But for now Fury had to focus on getting to what his intel stated was some floating temples where an Exo Stone may be. Just another few hours before they reached it.

'_I wonder though, how is New Vale City doing?'_

* * *

"Attack!" Nobody knows who said it, but it mattered not as every person located in the east of New Vale City attacked as told. The Meterax doing the same as they ran head on to the large group of earthlings coming right at them.

"This is so much fun!" Marty sliced a few heads off then munched on a few limbs. Then tore them off with glee. His buddy Mike doing the exact thing. The two metal enhanced Grimm ever loving their violent spree. If it weren't for the fact the planet may end, the duo would agree war was a blessed thing.

"So these are the Meterax huh." Beetle stated as she flew above them and began attacking them with other fliers. A Meterax shot at her only for it to be ineffective thanks to her armor causing no damage. "They aren't much."

"Not much! They're pathetic!" Juggernaut shouted in frustration thinking these guys weren't worth it. The Meterax that came upon him being either crushed by his feet or skulls shattered by his fists. "Give me the Hulk! He's more fun!" He replied as he tore a Meterax in half.

"Now this is a good day." The Wizard smiled as he blasted away the alien scum with his energy beams. Claw beside him as the sound villain caused many Meterax to fall to their knees from the frequency he unleashed. None of them even having a remote of a chance in even beating them. Let aside actually causing any damage.

While the fightin happened, nearby civilians evacuated with SHIELD robots and regular policemen protecting them. Leading them all to the nearby buildings while creating a perimeter to ensure no aliens snuck up from behind.

Not that the Meterax would be able to, as many people in the small army of the unified world has technology or abilities to detect the invaders. Mike and Marty especially going at it releasing their full on Grimm mode. No blasters, no martial arts, no help at all. Just them going wild as they viciously and sadistically attacked the Meterax to the point where one may assume they _weren't _sentient. Though the same could also be said for Riot who also attacked like a beast.

"Whoo baby! This is the best day ever!" Nack and his team shouted as they broke apart any nearby Metarex near them. Explosions going off all around them thanks to their 'bomb expert'.

"Even I gotta admit, this is rather interesting." The infamous Bulldozer said crushing a few Metarex skulls. "Never did I think I would work with the police in stopping these guys."

"Or helping humans." A White Fang member said as she shot some special bullets through some Metarex body's. Other White Fang members helping as they had recently got a call from their High Leader Adam to stop fighting humans and actually _help _them against the ongoing invasion. According to intel, he and his human hating partner Magneto have escaped confinement but have seen the world being attacked by Thanos and his army. Thus they have decided for this special occasion to actually help in the fight. The two-while hating it-knowing they must do this or otherwise see their kind be killed off.

Even SHIELD had decided to cease hostility with the criminals and aided to stop this army of destruction.

"Hit, hit, hit!" Hood shouted as he attacked the Metarex and dropping bombs on top of them, courtesy of SHIELD support.

"Hm. Not a bad idea!" Riot then produced many weapons from his body that he had stolen, from energy guns to grenades that he then used against the Metarex that began blowing up. The mechanical species unable to handle this army of villains at all. Slowly being pushed back and defeated one by one. From intelligent moves to those like the Grimm duo who attacked them like mad dogs.

Though this wasn't limited to just those creatures of violence and destruction. Almost every villain in the area were giving it their all. Attacking so savagely that it'd make certain people question just who were they. Though the truth of the matter to this change of emotion in them was simple. Stress relief.

Up until now, every single one of the baddies here have constantly been beaten over and over and over and over by the heroes every time they tried a crime. No matter how much they put in their all, they always failed. Sent to jail adding to their frustrations. But also because when they fought the heroes, they couldn't even give it their all in battle.

Contrary to what many people may assume, villains _do hold back _at certain times. While they may want their enemies dead, it isn't as if they want the bystanders to die since that would only add to their crimes further. Locking them up for who knows how long.

Now though, things were different. Because while the villains themselves didn't know this, Mike and Marty could sense the mass amounts of negativity they were giving off. Negativity that was being released at its fullest. Because against an army of Meterax, aliens that were destroying everything, that is different. After all, the villains had no reason to care about them. They were beings that tried destroying the earth, kill off everything in sight. So nobody, not even the heroes, would care if they died horrible deaths.

"Finally! I can feel all my tension going away!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Suck on this you damn freaks!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Horrible deaths that involved, knives, bullets, ripped off flesh, illusions, carnage, devouring, energy bursts, missiles, chemicals, screeches, slicing and dicing, sound waves, and so much more. Anything the villains had, they used to kill off the Metarex in the most horrific way possible. Deaths and moves that they _wished _they can use on their enemies.

"Man everyone is really going at it." Mysterio said as many Meterax were killing themselves, trapped in an illusion he made for them. He had to admit, never has he seen all of New York's criminals go at it so violently. They must have a large amount of stress and frustration pent up in them.

"Oh well. This is still fun." Mysterio casually said as a Metarex shot him...only for Mytserio to re-appear behind it and used his aura strength to rip of it's head. "Looks like nothing can beat us."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" A voice then yelled out from above. "How _dare _you Metarex die to these human scum so easily!" Hearing that voice, more than a few looked up to see a small floating disk with what appeared to be some Meterax on it.

This one appearing much more different from the others. Having a yellow bulky form, yellow armor and matching green orbs on his head. Being rather large in size and having a green cape as the Metarex then stared down at the earthlings of the unified world.

"Rejoice organic scum!" The Metarex shouted. "For you know face the last commander of the Metarex. Zelkova, the str-"

"Shut it!" Wizard said as he unleashed a large beam that enveloped this Zelkova and seemingly disintegrated. Wizard looking pleased with his work smirking. "Hehe. All you Metarex are complete-"

"Die!" Then from the smoke Zelkova came and rushed at Wizard with nobody able to even stop him. With no defense the yellow Metarex punched Wizard so hard, he was literally launched what appeared to be miles as he flew into another area of the city.

The Metarex then landed onto the ground so hard that the ground cracked. Zelkova then looking at the army of gathered crooks and criminals and seemingly sneered at them despite having a helmet on.

"Well, what's the matter? Impressed!" He shouted at them.

"Like hell!" Juggernaut then ran right at the Metarex commander with his fist ready to smash into him.

Bam!

"...!" Only for him and many others to be shocked as they saw one of the impossible things happen. The Metarex caught his fist. "Wha-" That was all Juggernaut could say as without mercy the Metarex then slammed his fist into the Juggernaut and actually launched him into the nearest building.

"No way!" Mysterio and many were in disbelief. Juggernaut is considered one of the toughest mutants alive. A one-man army with enough strength to take on even the Hulk himself. This Metarx though, did something that only those of Hulks strength can do. Something even Juggernaut realized as he came out of the building and spat something on the ground. A spit of blood.

"Who..are you?" Juggernaut asked the Hulk level Metarex that just laughed.

"Who am I? Who am I? Why, you would know if that miserable naut hadn't interrupted, but I'll say my name again." The Metarex stood tall as he turned with the whip of his cape and armor shining brightly. "I am Yellow Zelkova! A commander of the Metarex army serving under Dark Oak himself. And the final commander as well, making me number one. The strongest there is."

Unknown to many, the Metarex were a legion of cyborgs and machines led by Dark Oak, the leader of them all. However even the leader of the Metarex had his own trusted allies, and Yellow Zelkova is one of them. Granted, there were three others but unfortunately were killed off during the Convergence. Only Zelkova survived and unknown to Dark Oak, who thought his idiotic ally was dead, had landed on the Mobian Earth.

Zelkova having been unable to contact his leader or any other Metarex. But noticed his army's ships flying to New Vale and went to check it out. Finding the army being easily destroyed by these pathetic organics. Uh, shame he couldn't contact Dark Oak to ask if he could contact Scarship for assistance. Noting the Metarex should be somewhere in space likely doing reconnaissance in whatever madness was going on here.

'_Oh well, not like I need him. Scarship is tough, but I'm tougher.' _While Zelkova was rather intellectually challenged, in truth he is actually the strongest(physically) to all other Metarex, even Dark Oak. And while he didn't know it, he would actually be considered a Hulk-level threat because of that strength. Strength he would use in crushing these organics. "Now then organic fools, let's play!"

'_This...might be troublesome.' _Mysterio thought worryingly. He wondered how Frances was doing.

* * *

In Frances's hands was the Mind Stone, part of the fabled Infinity Stones. Powers that allows one to dominate and manipulate minds with its psionic powers. If used right, can even allow telekinesis and boost one's mental capacity. It can make a human with mental abilities greater than any, even Charles Xavier, arguably the most powerful psionic mind on earth.

With such a stone a variety of great good and great evil can be used. At the stone's peak in conjunction with Infinity Stones, the Mind Stone can even allow its user to connect to every mind in the universe at once.

"I'm a pretty princess. I'm a pretty princess. I'm a pretty princess. Yes I am." Or in this case be used for little tricks.

"Hahahahaha! Hahahaha!" Laughing loudly is Melissa herself, who for the first time in her short life found a new emotion she liked. Joy! Joy at the _shame _and _embarrassment _this man's emotions were giving off.

"Yes you are princess. Pht!" Maybe a hero and villain would use the mind stone for purposes that align with their occupation, but for a regular person like Frances, she only saw the Mind Stone as a way to get payback on Turk. Not killing of course, Frances is no murderer after all(sorta). Instead she used it to humiliate Turk in a very embarrassing manner.

By making him wear one of her mother's frilly pink dresses, some make-up, and even had him put on some high heels-pink of course. Then have him do a silly dance that amused her and everybody in the broken house to no end. The Grimm themselves enjoying the negative emotions of small anger, grand humiliation, and shame like never before.

"Kakakaka!" The Altered Wisps enjoyed the show of Turk making a fool of himself. Turk of course though otherwise.

How. How could this happen!' For him he still had self awareness, knowing exactly what he's doing right now. His cheeks red from embarrassment, and not just from the make-up.

A part of him actually wished the girl just killed him instead of doing this. To think, Turk, former keeper of the Mind Stone had it all. New allies, contracts, all thanks to that little trinket he found on that night. The stone that changed his life. Now because of one little mistake, he lost it all. Reduced to this.

'If I get my hands on that girl, I wi-' Frances of course had the stone, so she knew exactly what Turk was thinking. Stopping him there with her own threat.

"Keep thinking that and I'll get my mom's underwear. Who knows, they might make you look cute." The former crook decided to just shut it and continue with this dance.

As for Frances, she couldn't be any happier. Revenge truly was sweet, not that whole killing and whatever crap, but simple humiliation. It really is the best.

While Turk continued his forced dance, France's mind wandered back to the Mind Stone. Curios how Turk of all people had it without being caught. Using it's vast power she found out.

'Oh. That's smart.' Apparently there were a few reasons why nobody knew the Mind Stone is on earth. Firstly, Turk only used it in subtle ways that didn't involve grabbing much attention. Keeping the energy regulation on a down-low, even modifying the cane to 'mask' its energy signature. Granted, this still wouldn't help if someone like Thanos actively searched for the Stones. Which led to the other reasons that he, the heroes and villains didn't realize the location as well.

The Exo Stones. Since their introduction, many decided to forget the Infinity Stones hearing how the Exo Stones had unique powers and could be used in any dimension. The promise of such power was to great to ignore.

It also helped that the high amounts of Iso-8 energy on earth also overshadowed the barely used Mind Stone energy to help.

"He. Such factors truly are terrifying." Frances calmly said, can't believing such things allowed everybody to not realize the Mind Stone was on the unified world. Well, that and the Time Stone, but she had no clue where that is. The twisted entity during her time in it's realm only said some random dude had it to solve some crime. Hector his name is?

"Grrr." Hearing a growl from one of the Ursa, Frances turned around seeing all the Grimm agitated a bit. Turk's negativity shouldn't be doing that. Narrowing her eyes, Frances saw that the Grimm were all looking outside. Even Melissa stopped laughing as she growled at whatever possible threat was out there.

"Better see what that is." Leaving Turk alone to continue his shameful dance, the daughter of Mysterio went outside with her Altered Wisp pets. It was then she saw a ship that she at first presumed was one of Thanos. A bit of fear thinking he discovered the stone somehow. A closer look though revealed another result.

"Eggman?" She said as the ship had his symbol on it. As she said that the doors slowly opened up. And from it revealed-

* * *

**Oh boy, a Metarex commander and its the strongest of them all. We're near the ending of this series people. Just a few more and I'm done. Also, who is Frances meeting? Until next time.**


	18. Scene 17

**SCENE 17**

* * *

Thanos's army was all over the world, spread about for three objectives so far. Priority one was naturally the gathering of the Exo Stones, objects of immense power that will change everyone's fate depending on who gathered them all. If Thanos got them, then the fate of every living thing would be the death of all.

Priority two, spread the heroes thin. Thanos was many things, but an idiot he was not. As the leader of the entire amarda, Thanos has led conquest after conquest. So he knew more than a few rules in the field of war. By attacking the globe both the heroes he knew and those he didn't know would focus their attention on protecting the people or what was theirs. By doing that they would have less time to actually attack him, an ingenious plan.

Then the third priority, which not even the heroes knew. His other objective being the gathering of special materials and information that had come from the merging of the three dimensions. Thanos figured on the off chance his plans were delayed, he could at least explore the new unified universe to see what interesting things it now held. The Metarex having actually been one of them where he had learned a special technique from them involving the removal of a planet's own life force, a feat only Galactus was known what to do.

"To think there was even such a method, Thanos approves." The war Titan proclaimed thinking he could open up many possibilities with such a plan. Not to mention with the new information he was gathering, he now knew about a few things about this merged world that held items he was sure that would please him.

Having gotten word about some race called the Black Arms, a pathetic race that was slowly dying out. The only thing that interested Thanos was how the Metarex told him that they seemed to be gathering these magnificent creatures called Wisps for some reason with word they were creating something codenamed as 'The Ultimate Alien'. If he had time and the universe hadn't lost all life then he may check it out.

"Hm." But that would have to wait as something on the screen alerted him of something. Something occuring in New Vale that was causing an anomaly that could be mistaken for an earthquake. A few clicks and the screen showed him a gathering of the miserable lifeforms fighting what appeared to be...A Metarex.

"This one doesn't appear to be like the rest." Thanos noted seeing the yellow Metarex being much stronger and having an outfit that remind him of Dark Oak. Now that he thinks about it, when he first met Dark Oak and forced him under his rule, the Metarex leader had stated he once had four other commanders that while weren't as powerful as him, did have their own special traits. This Metarex must be one of the commanders, a survivor that had landed on the planet.

"Such a shame this one appears to be rather dimwitted." Thanos noted seeing the simple battle style the Metarex had and turned off the screen no longer interested. If the Metarex survived and came here, then Thanos can have him under his rule. But the Titan had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing that Metarex coming anytime soon.

"Now then," Thanos said flipping the screen to a certain area where he detected _two _Exo Stones. "Time to get what I deserve."

* * *

"Come on! Is that all you got losers!" Laughing it up like a regular day in the war torn city now known as New Vale City is a Metarex. This Metarex of course was vastly different from the others though, a Metarex that had the position of commander and had powers far above normal ones. With strength so high that even the Hulk would find himself having difficulty in beating the alien with a usual one punch.

"Just what is this monster!" The female Beetle shouted as she and many other people shot as many energy beams and missiles at the Metarex known as Yellow Zelkova. Only to be nothing more but a tiny smokescreen to the alien as he shrugged off the attacks as if they were nothing.

"This guy is a pain!" Hammerhead yelled as he then ran up to Zelkova thinking he could at least punch him hard enough to launch him somewhere else. With a roar he mustered as much strength as he could as he used his right fist to aim at the Metarex's head.

Ding!

"Ahhhh!" Only to actually fracture his own hand somehow as the Metarex's armor was to tough and heavy to actually launch him away. Zelkova laughing it up at the pitiful attempt as he kicked Hammerhead away.

"Foolish organics! Out of all the Metarex my armor is the strongest and toughest there is." He revealed bragging how tough his defense was. And as much as Mysterio hated to say, but the alien was right. The illusion master having quickly scanned the armor and discovered it was tougher than most metal found on earth.

'_May not be vibranium, but that armor is at least as tough as adamantium.' _There did seem to be a weakness though, but Mysterio wasn't sure what. But if he could buy time he may be able to figure it out.

"Take this!" If he could survive that is.

"Run!" Nack shouted as everybody in the vicinity ran soon as Zelkova jumped into the air and raised his fist ready to punch the earth below them. The second he did the force that came from that punch felt as if an earthquake had happened.

The buildings shook so much, that some either had all their windows broken or even began collapsing outright. Debris fell with everybody trying their best to avoid it with little success as they stumbled around the shaking earth. Only those that could fly were doing better, and even then they were forced back by the mighty blow Zelkova gave off.

"What is this guy, the Hulk!" Mike shouted having heard of the green Avenger and knows he was a behemoth of muscle and power.

"Not even, but he's definitely a pain!" Mysterio said as he laid flat on his back after having tripped. Slowly getting up as he waved his hands to blow away any nearby dust. "We need somebody that can actually challenge him. But who?" It wasn't as if the people here were weak, but almost everybody here only had either weapons or some tech armor, nothing more.

"Tch! I'll handle him!" Popping out from the rubble itself is Juggernaut, who also happened to be a Hulk-Level threat. Possibly the only one here in this area to also stop Zelkova. Because if that Metarex should somehow get lose, it would be without a doubt he would cause immense damage as he only heroes that could really challenge him were elsewhere across the world.

"Come here tin can!" Juggernaut taunted the Metarex, who easily fell for the bait.

"Oh your getting it now...um..Organic!" Failing at doing the same taunting, Zelkova just stopped and ran right at Juggernaut who did the same. Two forces ran with intent on defeating the other, their strength now being drawn out for an epic fight.

"Raaaa!"

"Grrrrrr!"

BOOM!

As expected, the two collided causing the earth to shudder once more. Everybody being hit with both wind and dust all over. Some even unable to stand and falling simply because they couldn't withstand the collision. A collision that would continue as the powerhouses that are Juggernaut and Zelkova that then began fighting the only way they knew how. Fist to fist.

"Take this chrome dome!" Zelkova insulted as he slammed his armored fist to Juggernauts face, who silently admitted the Metarex was tough as he actually felt some blood in his mouth. Though any pain he felt would be dealt with twice back.

"Was that supposed to hurt!? That barley tickles!" Juggernaut then used his own fist to slam it into Zelkova's face who also silently admitted the organic was a lot tougher than expected. He didn't even think organics could possess such monstrous strength. But as a Metarex and high commander, he wouldn't allow himself to fall from such a hit.

"Well so does yours punk!" Like that the two then began trading blows to the point where everyone could hear the attacks out loud. The earth shaking still even if it was on a lesser level with everybody nearby no longer shooting at the high level Metarex. Knowing that if they'd tried to intervene, they'd likely be turned into a squashed pile of flesh.

"Man! Who knew humans and...whatever that thing is could be so violent!" ike said now realizing that the humans of this new world were a heck lot tougher than anything he and Marty faced back on Remnant. It made the Grimm wonder how the earth even produced warriors like this.

"Do we...even get involved?" A White Fang member asked a grunt of Hammerhead's gang who just shrugged. Everyone watching looking in awe as the two powerhouses just kept punching each other over and over. Neither of the two even backing down not even showing signs of fatigue. If anything, they only showed but one thing. Laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Who knew there was a human as strong as you!" Zelkova shouted actually having some fun. The Metarex loved one thing above all, and that was fighting. But every being he fought always fell to his blows, providing no excitement at all. But this human, he was different. To think there was an organic lifeform that could bring such competition.

"I gotta admit," Juggernaut said as he blocked a few blows then countered with a kick. "It's also nice fighting somebody that ain't the Hulk." Fighting the same green guy was boring, and any other hero he fought only beat him through wit, not muscle. So it made Juggernaut smile knowing there would be knew competition like this Metarex. "Of course you're still going to use you damn machine!"

"Like hell!" Not wanting to be beaten, Zelkova ducked one of Juggernauts strikes then lifted the giant mutant up in Cain's surprise, then threw him into the air. "Now for the finishing blow!" Zelkova's plan was to punch Juggernaut onto the other side of the city, where he could then resume his rampage. He had just forgot one little thing though.

"You forgot about us!" Mainly the small army that surrounded him, and more specifically Riot himself. Who while many times weaker compared to someone of Zelkova's level, is the only one that can take on his hits. Riots species being one of the few creatures that can take on pure physical attacks without suffering any injuries. Not even the Hulk could harm Riot as he was but a brute with no special moves outside of strength. Zelkova being the same.

"What the-hey, stop that! I command you!" Riot-after having gotten rid of all the gear inside him-launched himself onto Zelkova, covering him in an attempt to consume him. Yellow Zelkova tried to pry him off but couldn't so easily at all. The Metarex has never seen a symbiote before, and as such knew nothing about them. Mainly how it was near impossible to pry them off with just physical force.

"What are you doing, control him!" Mysterio shouted at the violent alien. Riot however could not.

"Fool! This is armor that covers _everything_! I can't find a crack in it." Riot tried his best, but could find no opening at all. Not that he could control Zelkova in the first place, he was a machine, not a living thing. _'Yet then why do I sense a heartbeat?' _Riot thought as he attempted to find an opening with Zelkova still thrashing around. Everyone nearby getting away to avoid the random punches the alien tried giving out.

"Dang it!" To think they were so close to victory, yet so far as well. If only there was a way to destroy that hunk of junk, but how? "Wait..that's it!" Mysterio suddenly had an idea. An idea so crazy it just might work.

"Everybody!" He then shouted at all the villains with a few who tried to sneak away. Even some SHIELD troopers since they figured they can go now that everybody has been evacuated. But Mysterio had a plan for them, for them all.

"Noise!" He shouted while pointing at Riot and the still thrashing Zelkova. "Create noise and loud sound aimed at Riot!"

"What! But he's a symbiote!" A girl said knowing that one of the symbiotes weakness was sound.

"Just do it!" Mysterio commanded.

Nobody was sure what the illusion master was planning, but decided they had nothing to lose, so they may as well do it. Everybody now yelling, shouting, cheering, all aimed at Riot and Zelkova. The former knowing what they were trying to do and the latter just plain confused.

"This isn't enough." Mysterio knew this level of sound wouldn't help anybody and only give them sore throats. If they were to make this plan work they needed something else. "?" Something like the sound grenades Riot had dropped.

"Mike, Marty!" He then shouted at the howling Beowolves. Showing them the grenades. "Light em up!"

"Ohoho! With pleasure!" Mike said grabbing some of the grenades with Marty doing the same. A few villains also deciding to use some sound base equipment like Claw who then threw all the noise they had.

"Amplifying sound wave: Ten note!" Claw emotionlessly said as he made even higher sounds as commanded. Mike and Marty throwing the sound grenades that went off near the two struggling aliens. Riot suddenly glowing from the influx of sound, his aura growing brightly as he now knew what to do.

"Take this metal scum!" Now at his strongest, Riot did a simple thing. He roared.

"Gaaaaaa!" Zelkova shouted as he felt an ear-splitting shriek rain upon his sensors. Even those nearby covered their ears feeling the pain, but Zelkova had the worst of it. To make matters worse though, the noise started making his armor crack all over, unable to handle the noise making many openings. Openings Riot took advantage of.

Slithering in, suddenly the noise Riot made now allowed him to use it on the inside where Zelkova shrieked even louder. The armor he donnes cracking more and more until finally-it shattered. Revealing not wires or chips, but actually, an alien in it.

"Wha-"

"I thought he was supposed to be a machine." Mike and Marty said dumbfounded with many others. Even Mysterio was a bit shocked to see that the 'robot' was just a guy in a suit. A super strong suit, but a suit nonetheless.

"You-you dare!" The now 'naked' alien said in anger as Riot slid away. "I warn you, I'm strong. Stronger than strong. You know what-screw it. Now that I think about it, that seal that _she _placed on me is long gone. So I can now reveal my _true form_."

True form. That couldn't be good. The strange alien then began glowing as some SHIELD agent mentioned how Zelkova was giving off a ton of energy. Crap, this isn't good. Not good at all. Everybody readied themselves for another round when suddenly.

Smash!

Zelkova became crushed by the weight of the same person he had thrown, Juggernaut. Everybody having completely forgotten about him, and having come just in time. As Zelkova now laid on the ground in pain moaning. It would seem the fight had been won.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Marty said having thought for sure they would be battling an even tougher form.

"Eh, guess we can go home now, right?" Oddly, those words coming from the Grimm made people think that they may as well leave. Everybody in the area now going off either to help, stay low until this all blows over, or just steal something. Leaving behind the now defeated Zelkova who would also later leave in pain, unable to do anything. The alien vowing that he would get revenge, but be glad to watch this world burn. Little did he know, hours from now he would be the last Metarex on the unified world...with nothing to do at all.

* * *

**And there ends that. Just a few more and this is all over. Until Next Time.**


	19. Scene 18

**SCENE 18**

* * *

War. It was a terrible thing, especially when war came to those who didn't even wish to be a part of it. Unfortunately such people could do nothing about it, but instead just accept they had been forced into it. Whining and complaining would do nothing but grab attention to the Chitauri, Metarex, and whatever other aliens were around that would be more than glad to kill them. So all the innocents involved could do nothing but lay low. Special areas and districts already having been made to protect them. Those unable to get to said areas just went hiding somewhere else, be it their homes, a building, or in some cases, a simple bar.

"So your all staying here until this all blows over." Junior asks his new 'guests', which consisted of some powerful villains. And of course Mike, Marty, Riot, and Mysterio who sat away from the Juggernaut, Hammerhead, and some others.

"Pretty much." Mysterio said taking a nice glass of wine from Fiona who was serving drinks to anybody who paid. Apparently after fighting a super strong enemy, lots of people were more than willing to give some cash. More than a few having some extra dough after having done some stealing. A few actually trading some Iso-8 shards just for some food.

Iso-8 may be able to do many things, but giving a satisfied meal wasn't one of them.

"Well I guess it's fine." Junior said as he served Riot some fresh grilled meat which he happily devoured. "Apparently the apocalypse is good for business."

"Cool...but why are you in this bar, and not your own?" Mysterio asked Junior, where everybody was in a bar that for some reason had no name at all.

"My old place got wrecked by a bunch of aliens, so I'm working here for the time being with Fiona." Junior explained to Mysterio. "On the bright side, I made some decent money ever since this crazy ass war started."

"They do say war does make a profit." A villain known as Bullseye said as he then began flirting with the female Beetle who just rolled her eyes. Everyone currently in the club were either villains or the civilians who stood out of their way.

"Well, in other news, I heard all the heroes are coming back to Avengers Tower." Junior then informed Mysterio and whoever else was listening.

"Finally." Mysterio said relieved. "About time those losers do their job right. Now this nightmare will soon be over."

"I'll say." Mike agreed drinking a red liquid that Mysterio couldn't tell was whine or blood. "Soon this entire battle will be done and over, with all of us going back to our daily lives."

"Funny to hear that from a Grimm of all things." A White Fang member said not believing they were actually seeing a living talking Grimm. Acknowledging at last this new world was just plain weird.

"I'll say." A mobian bunny with an eye patch said eating a carrot. "I get the feeling that our lives will never be the same after this."

"Agreed!" Everybody in the room all said at once out loud. Undoubtedly once this war was over, things will never truly be the same again. A tide of new villains, heroes, a rising of new horrors, powers, and so on. The worlds merged with both Remnant, Mobius, and Earth 616 have caused change that will definitely be remembered by all. Or at least if they can find a way to separate the changes in the first place.

'_That is unless it's even possible, or if those heroes want to.' _Mysterio was under no delusion to think there was even a way to actually reverse whatever magic-science mojo caused all of this. And even if there was, Mysterio had a good guess the heroes will probably allow the changes saying, 'We'll be closer than ever', 'united we stand' or other junk like that. Of course those were just his personal thoughts.

"I wonder...do I even want these changes to go away?" Mysterio then asked himself wondering if he even wanted the three worlds to go back where they once were. Though he wasn't the only one who also heard his words.

"I say no." Nack said to Mysterio who heard. "With the worlds merged like this, me and the boys now have a chance to get more contacts, which means more pay." He explained with him and his gang grinning.

"I'm actually in full agreement with the furry." Hammerhead nodded drinking some wine. "With the worlds merged, who knows what possibilities lay out there."

"Please. Possibilities. More like more ways for us to get killed." Beetle herself didn't like these changes, thinking the cons outweigh the pros. She wasn't the only one either.

"My entire house merged into the sewer." Some guy said having woken up by the stench of that horrible smell.

"I ended up losing my kids." A woman said. "If it weren't for the fact that I was able to call them, I wouldn't have known they were alive. Though now I have to figure out a way to get to the other side of the planet."

"Please, that's nothing." A Hammerhead grunt replied. "I had a whole stash of cash I had been saving up for the future, my retirement. And after the merge it was displaced to a freaking lake near that place called Beacon. All my money gone."

"I think it's fine." A Fang girl said. "I had friends with the Brotherhood, but could only visit them barley because their weren't many portals Adam and Magneto had. Well not anymore. Now I can just walk up to them and meet them"

"I was always a bit of a loser back in Remnant." A Huntsman said not minding being in a crowd of villains. "I mean, I trained my whole life, but could only get some mediocre gear due to savings. Thought I could be the best, only to learn children not even half my age can somehow do better, because they got lucky and made the right friends." The Huntsmen then held out some Iso-8 shards. "Luckily I found some of these bad boys to help me become a bit better."

"I'll say." Fiona the fox said. "Those 'heroes' act all stiff and posh and take the Iso-8 all for themselves including SHIELD. Stating how it was to dangerous, yet use it for themselves. Heck, I actually fought some brats who had the Iso-8, so what, they're giving it to children but not adults."

Pretty soon everybody in the club was talking about the pros and cons of the three worlds merging. From losing their stuff to the convergence, witnessing people die, to seeing opportunities like never before, to make themselves better. Everyone having their own thoughts whether it was good or bad. Having a nice time talking without the whole fighting aliens and junk.

"Ah, this is life." Myterio said a bit happy at now having a chance to relax a little. Things got pretty crazy this morning, from breaking into that SHIELD facility to witnessing an invasion live. The world slowly crumbling but also gathering together, something you don't see everyday. Granted Mysterio knew there was likely foreign powers taking advantage of the chaos like Hydra, Eggman, and other evils that were slowly gathering. But for now, he could just relax with everybody in here.

What could go wrong.

BOOOOOMMMMMM!

Suddenly the earth just shook like never before. As if someone just jabbed something into the city, or the earth to be more precise. A few people got up to go outside to see what was up, the alien invasion having calmed down a bit. Gasping when they saw what was outside with a few pointing at someplace.

"What the heck?" Getting up along with a few other people, Mysterio also joined to check what was happening and saw the strangest thing. "..." Mainly how the sky looked all red, yet Mysterio could feel no wind at all. Another anomaly being how he noted many nearby trees or plants like weeds just dying off for some reason.

"Hey guys, look!" Buulseye said pointing at a large pillar of smoke. Mysterio checked it out with many others then gasped upon realizing just _where _that location was.

Avengers Tower.

"This...can't be good." Mysterio said quietly.

"Can't be good." Juggernaut said stepping outside. "Are you kidding me, this is more than just bad, this is...something!"

While Juggernaut couldn't exactly find a word to describe the situation, nobody of course didn't need to know things were beyond the simple term bad. According to Junio, all the heroes who had went across the globe were going back to Avengers Tower. A tower which was now blown up and turned into nothing more than rubble. So didn't that mean...they were dead.

The minute Mysterio thought that, suddenly he and everybody else felt _it_. An immense powerwave like no other, all originating from the now destroyed Avengers Tower. All while somehow hearing a reverberating laughter that chilled them to the core. Mysterio feeling like he knew that laughter, and could make a conclusion of that power he felt.

"Look!" Someone said as they pointed. Everybody now squinting to see what the person was looking at. None could see anything at first, but then saw it. No, saw _him_.

"Everyone..LOOK OUT!" That's when out of the sky huge meteors came from the sky and began landing across the city. The club was one of those targets, and nobody knew what to do.

"Hrrraaaa!" Except for one, Juggernaut. Who jumped up at the meteor and used all his strength to blow it to pieces, everybody covering themselves from the fragments that fell.

"Holy crap!" Mike shouted as he and Marty came out having sensed an immense amount of negativity coming from across the city, possibly the world itself. Then from the sky military jets came.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Then were destroyed just as quickly as they had arrived. Not even lasting a second by the being that floated above the destroyed tower. All turned to smoke. Then the being began saying something that everybody could hear. Words that were heard across the globe.

"Hear me, people of earth." The being now identified as Thanos said. Who now very likely held the power of the Exo Stones and was using them at their fullest. "Like I have told you! You are all powerless to stop me! Know that the Avengers and their allies, the heroes you have put ALL your hopes, have failed! Thanos is now your new lord and master! The beginning of you end has come! In just one hour, your planet will be DECIMATED! BURN to ashes! And from your ashes, Thanos will stand triumphant!"

Then just like that, Thanos began laughing maniacally which Mysterio had to admit, scared pretty much everybody including him. Still though, to think the heroes would fall by that man, yet it made sense. With the Exo Stones in his hands, anything was possible. Now having but some lame hour before all life ended.

"Wel Mysterio, guess we'll miss you when this is all over." Marty said patting the crook on his back.

"Likewise bud. I'll also miss your daughter, we Grimm won't forget you." Mike also said confusing the man.

"Wha-why-you _do realize _Thanos is going to wipe out all life in the universe, correct?" He then said wondering why the two weren't even taking Thanos's death threat seriously.

"Yeah, and in case you forgot, Grimm aren't technically alive." Marty then said reminding Mysterio that Grimm were just manifested beings of negativity. So for the better or worse, they were immune to what Thanos would do to wipe out the living.

"Though I won't lie, it'll be boring when there's no living being on some dead planet." Mike says as he knew that once Remnant had 'died' and the Grimm did nothing but wander for a near eternity. It wasn't until Salem took command over them and humanity was brought back did they actually do something. "Guess we'll be bored for..eternity I guess."

"...You do realize that with the Exo Stones, it's not just all life, but even non-sentient life will collapse, right?" The Hood told the Grimm duo who became shocked at this revelation.

"Uh, no!" Marty said not believing this at all.

"I call bull crap on this!" Mike also shouted.

"Oh great." Mysterio said slapping his head. Not liking how he and practically everyone will die in an hour including things that weren't even alive. He was pretty sure something above was messing with everybody from above. Otherwise what else would cause all this baloney!?

"You know what, if I'm going to die, I'll at least do it with my daughter." Mysterio said at least wanting to go out in peace with the only family he had left. Everyone nearby who heard also decided they may as well do something before they all ended up turned to ash. Visiting friends or family similar to Mysterio.

Unfortunately, just one thing was stopping them.

"Hahahahahaha! Burn! Burn!" From the air itself even _more _ships came. Seems that even though Thanos would make his snap in a hour, he was still being a jerk by sending more ships to attack the world. New Vale City being his target, with a certain alien leading the charge with thousands upon thousands of Chitauri.

"No way, Warbringer!" Mystrio said as the super Chitauri jumped and landed on top of a building smirking. His axe ready to bathe in the blood of his enemies.

"Hello human trash! A pleasure to meet you." Warbringer said as suddenly many Chitauri cam up behind him. All ready to fire at them with the villains and others glaring.

"What the-what are you doing working with Thanos? I thought you hated him!" Warbringer just frowned hearing that, but shrugged it off.

"I may not like working with that mad man, but even I know it would be foolhardy to go against him and his goals. Still, at the very least before I die, I wanna kill off any human trash before that end." Warbringer explained his forced allegiance and how he may as well die fighting and killing than do nothing.

"Well you aren't going to kill us so easily pawn of Thanos!" Riot insulted ready for battle. Soon enough, everybody at the club excluding civilians also decided to arm themselves. From regular gear to loaned equipment, with Junior handing out weapons he had to anybody nearby including Iso-8.

Warbringer just smiled. The pathetic earthlings and their comrades actually fighting back. Adorable. Perhaps he should show them what _he _had up his sleeve. Thanos having gotten Dark Oak to loan him many Metarex to join Warbringer but what made these Metarex more special was what they all had.

"What is that!" Fiona shouted pointing at the aliens. Because suddenly all of them gave off radiant power like none from before. Warbringer laughing as he then held his axe which had a special something in it.

"Is that...oh boy." Mysterio said sweating inside his suit.

"Iso-8. A more special variety found among the stars themselves." Warbringer grinned as he used his axe to 'loan' the power to his army powering them up quite a bit. Then used the special 'Star Iso-8' to power himself up immensely. Once he finished that, Warbringer then gave a signal to his head ship where it had been armed and ready for one thing. The Chitauri then pointing at the villains below him. "Die!"

His ship and then all his troopers attacked with missles and energy beams which struck the unsuspecting villains causing a mass explosion.

* * *

Somewhere a bit away, Frances looked at a pillar of smoke, having heard the message from Thanos. Then wondering what that second explosion was.

* * *

**Warbringer comes with the next chapter being the final battle for Mysterio and the rag tag group of villains. All of them facing the alien maniac who's now been empowered by Iso-8. After this is the last chapter then the epilogue. Until next time.**


	20. Scene 19

**SCENE 19**

* * *

Iso-8. A unique dimensional substance that is created as a 'Counter Force' whenever the universe faces a form of dimensional reset. Considering how rare it is for a dimension to 'reset'', Iso-8 is exceedingly rare to the point where almost no dimension has any. Except of course, earth 616 and it's 'linked' dimensional allies.

For earth 616 itself, it got the majority of it where the other worlds Mobius and Remnant got fewer. However, Iso-8 can 'change' itself while also 'evolving' over time depending on certain factors or environmental areas. For example, if Iso-8 found itself near fire Dust from Remnant, it would have the capabilities of fire over ten times. If it got near some black magic, it would allow the user to use such magic.

Iso-8 was unique and powerful this way and so long as one used it properly, the possibilities are near endless with them. From forging the toughest weapons to creating an actual Cosmic Cube, Iso8 can do almost anything, and that's with just the common ones.

Rare ones had even more unique powers and are considered much tougher. Such variety usually found among Remnant or Mobius. Yet what nobody suspected however, was that maybe some of the rare ones could be found _above _them.

Like the other two worlds some Iso-8 had been accidentally launched far above the stars, where due to the environment they both adapted and gained unique properties of their environment. An unknown group of aliens found some Iso-8 and used their abilities to aid their world while also cataloging them.

Cosmic Iso-8: The rarest of the bunch and arguably considered one of the most powerful of all Iso-8 excluding the Exo Stones and other possible future variants. Having the power to grant those with it cosmic powers like the Heralds of Galactus.

Galactic Iso-8: Similar to the fabled Space Stone, this variant allows one to travel all over the universe and even other dimensions if used properly.

Null Iso-8: One with the deadly properties of a Black Hole that sucks in anybody that gets near it with nobody so far unable to actually use it properly. Still being under study currently.

Nega Iso-8: A Iso-8 that has somehow made contact with the Negative Zone, and like the Devouring Iso-8, is rather deadly as those who touch it usually fall ill due to the negative energies it contains. Only those like Annihulus may be able to use it without falling under its effects. Then being capable of using the power of the Negative Zone.

Star Iso-8: The most common one so far, Iso-8 that has been near the celestial body known as the Sun and has absorbed it's intense heat to give one the literal power of a star. Not to be confused with the Star Exo Stone of course.

These were the variants of Iso-8 that can be found among the stars. There may be even more out their with their own unique properties lying dormant in wait. And whoever gets them can use them for either the good of others, or perhaps great evil to reign upon.

* * *

Warbringer, through sheer luck and coincidence, found the Cosmic Iso-8 variant. Keeping it hidden from Thanos who had been to busy ogling his Exo Stone. Using it to augment his strength and slowly build up power, keeping it in hi own axe. Not to mention like Galactus, was even able to loan the cosmic power to all his own men.

Granted even Warbringer knew that his Iso-8, while powerful, is considerably a far cry compared to those with real cosmic power like Galactus. Still it made the Super Chitauri happy that he actually found one of the most rarest forms of those dimensional crystals. Even if below certain beings, it made Warbringer more than happy to have the authentic power of Cosmic in his hands. One he would gladly use believing he can use it to kill Thanos and then take the Exo Stones for himself.

Then at long last he could make it so that the Chitauri no longer _bow _to those unworthy to rule. His previous plans to liberate his race once and for all. Old plans to do so usually failing...and oddly, not from Thanos, but those like the heroes or even Nova Corp.

'_To think those pieces of garbage once put me away for killing my kind so they no longer worked for Thanos. How stupid are they.' _He was only killing them so they'd be freed, the mad Titan actually _allowing it _not caring. Then those like Marvel and Nova Corp came stating he will no longer be allowed to do what he pleased and locking him up. Despite the fact that he was actually doing a _good thing _for the universe.

"Short sighted fools." Warbringer grunted. "Still, once I finish killing off these low-lifes I can go kill Thanos and take the throne myself. Hahahahahaha!"

"Like we would let that happen!" No longer laughing, Warbringer became startled as he looked down in disbelief.

"What!" He then looked down below from the building he was on and saw that the humans and other races were...Alive! With the one who had actually saved them was none other than Mysterio himself. Having quickly grabbed some Iso-8 and used it to create a barrier with all he got. A good thing as well, as the blast Warbringer commanded had pretty much destroyed the barrier which should have withstood even Thor's hammer got destroyed in a snap.

Mysterio then stared at the Chitauri with everyone else. "Haha! As if such a weak blast like that can stop us!" Mysterio bluffed.

"Yeah. Maybe you should get Thanos here." Mike also insulted.

"Clearly you need the boss to come, not some stooge like you!" Beetle quipped with many other baddies also adding their own trade of taunts and insults, angering Warbringer. How dare they suggest he wasn't enough to kill them off. Oh he'll be so happy when they were defeated and screaming in pain when he got to them.

"Chitauri!" He then shouted to all his troopers. "Kill them ALL!" Roaring, all the Chitauri along with the borrowed Metarex began heading right at them with Warbringer watching over them commanding his army. Ready to watch the humans and the other races turn to mice meat at the hands of his army.

"Guys, attack!" Mysterio also ordered where for once people actually listened. All the villains joining in as the two armies clashed.

"Boom! Boom! Boom! Hahaha!" Off to the side sending off round explosives was Bean the Dynamite, part of Team Hooligan who beside him was his fearless leader Nack the Weasel, shooting down any Chitauri scum. The muscle of the team Bark the Polar Bear pounding any Metarex into metal scrap.

"Haha! That's right boys!" Nack shouted as he blasted a hole into a nearby Chitauri's chest. Show these suckers what Team Hooligan is all about!"

"Right!'

"Right!"

Some stronger Metarex off to the side empowered by the Cosmic Iso-8 were dealing with some of the weaker grunts of the villain army when suddenly a large shadow came over them. A shadow that belonged to Cain, aka the Juggernaut who steam rolled passed them crushing them under his feet. Using his immeasurable strength to toss or break any loser Metarex nearby into scrap metal. Their pathetic upgrade being _nothing _to the gem that empowered him.

High above was Beetle and a returned Wizard who shot out what they could send many Chitauri flying. Covering each other back while coordinating a bit with others below. Telling them what to watch out for and giving support fire when they could.

"I have to admit, this is a pretty interesting team up." A Fang member said to another member as they helped the humans kill off the army of Chitauri.

"Yep man, not gonna lie. Never thought the day would come when the White Fang and humans teamed up. Guess there's a first time for everything." The other member said as she then threw a few grenades at the nearest bunch of Metarex making them explode to flying metal.

"You said it." The Fang member then got up and used his semblance to increase his strength to lift up a car and throw it and a group of Chitauri squashing them. "But I bet I can get more kills than any of them."

"Is that a challenge." From above was Hood himself, using that magic red cloak of his to teleport all around above the Chitauri and Metarex. He hen used his connection to Dormammu thanks to the cloak to launch a series of demonic magic bullets. Any Chitauri in the way screeched as the bullets took affect causing them to painfully turn to dust. He then turned smirking at the White Fang members thinking he got a bit.

"Wanna show him how it's done." The White Fang asked his female partner who nodded. Walking up to a rampaging Metarex the size of Juggernaut himself, she ran at him with Hood thinking she was going to die.

Instead the girl went through the machine which then stopped moving. In the girls hand was some weird machine thing that was likely the core of the Metarex itself, which soon fell down more or less unmoving. The girl smirking.

"Tch. Whatever." Hood muttered leaving to get his kill count higher.

In another part of the battle, many Chitauri were working together in shooting down any stragglers, a few getting some good hits. While the Chitauri weren't the toughest around, their high tech blasters made up for it. The energy beams disintegrating any living thing they hit.

"Can't hit me!" Anything that they could actually hit though. Bulldozer used whatever he could find to block those beams. From mailboxes to Metarex shields, letting those things take the hit instead of him. Then once he got close, "Smask!" Like a certain Avenger he smashed anything in his way. Chuckling at the broken bones. He wasn't the only one of course enjoying himself.

In the battle ground was Fiona dashing all around using Iso-8 shards to increase her speed dodging those deadly beams. Using her skill she twisted necks and tripped any Chitauri near her up. Smirking t how easily it was dealing with them. Standing nearby was Junior himself who wacked the Metarex away then launching missiles when he could. His enhanced strength also helped in punching away the enhanced Metarex.

"Man is winning ever sweet." Junior says glad he was on the winning side.

"You said it bud!" Some no name guy said when he was then viciously assaulted by a group of Chitauri. Junior avenging his death by kicking them away, then left thinking his job was done.

While that competition was going on, the Grimm duo Mike and Marty were working together with...a team of actual Huntsmen. Where strangely enough they were coordinating well enough in killing the enemy and not themselves.

The huntsmen using their modified weapons consisting of an axe, spear, double rifle, and katana quipped with both Dust and Iso-8 and using them on Chitauri. The alien menace being sliced apart ever easily and some even running away in fear.

"That's right you dorks, run away!" Mike shouted as he then quickly ripped the head off a Chitauri then swallowing it. Enjoying the crunchy flavor it had thanks to the cybernetics. The men just stared wondering _why _they weren't killing him.

"Man, who knew you Huntsmen can be so cool when your _not _killing us." Marty told the team of the four men as he ripped the spleen off another alien. One of the Huntsmen then firing at him, or more specifically a Metarex that had been ready to attack, now having a sparking blown off head. Marty surprised an actual Huntsman actually defended him.

"Yeah well, these guys are a bigger threat than the Grimm right now." One of the men said. "But once this is done, you're next." He threatened.

"Like he said." The other teammate says as he lobs off a few heads. "Though if only we had some help in dealing with these things." There were a good amount of them, but the Chitauri had the greater number advantage. Quality might be good, but quantity had its own charm. Or in this case, an ugly marching charm that nobody liked. Point is, if things don't change soon, all of them will die.

Good thing Mike and Marty had an idea though. The two staring at each other knowing what they should do.

"Oh, we can get help." Mike said as he then winked at Marty who understood.

"That's right. Considering the negativity and all...we'll be right back. Oh, but we'll be taking some of these." Marty then grabbed some explosives as he and Mike then ran off to who knows where. The duo having used a Warp Ring to then vanish. The team of Huntsmen from Beacon juts shrugging as they went back to killing.

"Aw man, we need back up!" Bullseye said as he flung some pencils into many Chitauri eyes who then kneeled at having their vision blocked. The villain then moaning at how many there were. "Isn't SHIELD suppose to help or something?" Shouldn't one of the earth's major defenses be helping them?

"Don't count on it." Claw says as he blasted a few Metarex with his sound waves. "I hacked into their communications and learned that somewhere in Midtown the biggest surge is there with everyone fighting around."

"Seriously?" Bullseye said in disbelief.

"Better count on it, and it's a good thing we're actually stopping these bozos." Fiona said as she used her own semblance to do a Iso-8 SpinDash to send them flying.

"Oh, and why's that furry!" Hammerhead said as he crushed a few Metarex skulls.

"Simple. Because if we die right here, I doubt the remaining heroes will be able to continue living with _this many _troops here." Fiona told him, explaining that the heroes already had their hands full in Midtown. So if they fall here, the remaining Chitauri would likely head right at them where the heroes would fall to the increase in numbers.

"So...we're getting no help in the end?" A grunt asked worryingly believing they'll all die right here and now. Unsure how they would even survive this slaughter.

"Please!" A girl in a panda suit says as she and her hippo and bunny partner shout while kicking and punching away some Metarex. "As if we of all people need back up! Ain't that right Hippo!"

"You bet Panda-Mania!" Hippo agreed as he then sat on some Chitauri squishing them as they felt themselves being crushed to death.

"That's right, if anything." A large Mobian ape man said as he lifted a few Chitauri then throwing them. "It's the heroes themselves that don't deserve our help!"

"Right, right, right!" A crazy Mobian frog man said as he used his natural agility and creepiness to frighten both enemy and ally. His tongue twipping out to grab a blaster while then handing it to another Mobain known as Predator Hawk. Who mercilessly used the weapon against it's original owners who fell to the ground in pain.

"Correct Sergeant Simian. Aside from those like Captain America, in my belief none of those heroes work hard like us!" Hawk said believing only worthy people should be called heroes.

"I wonder if Conquering Storm would like this?" Lightning Lyx wondered as he speared a few Chitauri to death. Then jumping up to avoid a few blasts which hit some Metarex instead. The Lyx having a bit of a crush on the Egg Boss.

Meanwhile, on the battle field was Warbringer himself who was becoming infuriated at the fact his side was losing. He brought so any Chitauri, yet all of them were being killed of by these incompetent fools. Maybe it was time he got involved, not physically of course, those earthlings didn't deserve the honor of him entering the battle. No, he would do something else. Something far worse.

"Come on out Outriders he then shouted while slamming his axe onto the ground. The signal from it released calling upon more aliens from the above ships. All falling like rain with one intention, destroying the enemy.

"This...isn't good, Trapster said as he saw many fall onto the ground, effectively boosting moral for the enemy while downgrading their own.

"Ya think?" 8-Ball, leader of his 8-Ball gang sarcastically said as now _more _enemies came upon them. And just when they thought they had been winning to. This was more than a little unfair to the criminals. All of them know realizing that they just might not win this at all. Didn't help that Claw had just overheard on the frequency he hacked that many of the heroes from Avengers Tower thought dead were somehow still alive and now helping everyone...everyone but then.

_'It may be best if I kept this to myself.' _The sound based villain thought realizing it wouldn't help morale if he told everybody that they were completely on their own.

"Well...this definitely sucks, huh Neo?" Out in the battle ground was Roman Torchwick himself, recently escaped criminal who now regretted busting out of his cell. His partner in crime nodding as even she realized it may have been better to stay in jail then be out here. Her blade now covered in blood and becoming a bit more usless, her aura nearly drained with cuts and bruises all over her. Roman not looking any better himself.

"Man, to think this is how we'll all die." Using his illusions is Mysterio himself, who like many other villains had also been helping by making the Chitauri see things that they shouldn't. He would have used them on those Metarex, but they were machines, not living things he could trick so easily. The illusion master feeling down also thinking this may be his end. "huh...I at least wanted to see Frances one last time." The villain moaned as he felt himself becoming to tired with his aura having been drained throughout the battle. The Outriders having gotten a few good licks on him.

It wasn't just him to. Everyone in the field was becoming tired, even those immune to such a thing Juggernaut was also feeling overwhelmed, as all the aliens began piling on him. He may be strong, but there was no way he could punch all of them. A few like Trapster, Beetle, and Wizard running out of missiles, attacks, and whatever equipment they had.

"it seems I have won." Warbringer grinned thinking this was it. He finally defeated these low lifes and was now ready to move on to another section Chuckling at how now, nobody could stop him. For it would take a miracle to change the events happening now. A miracle already being used on the center of the city, where Warbringer just got word that somehow the heroes have survived. Thus the super Chitauri knew that _nobody _will be saving them. Nobody!

"Never fear," A voice then yelled out. Climbing out of an appearing Warp Ring was none other than Mike himself, who is soon followed by a smiling Marty. "For help has arrived."

"!" Warbringer along with many on the battle field became a bit surprised at the sudden entrance of the Grimm duo. Riot was the first to speak while eating a few Outriders.

"And what kind of help is that dingoes?!" Riot shouted as he proceeded to then absorbed and pierce a few Chitauri to death.

"The type most humans would never have expected." Marty tells them. "And also, brace yourself!"

Then, at the moment Marty says this, a large explosion goes off beneath their feet. Everybody from both armies shaking as the ground shook for but a moment. As for why it just shook, well, Mike and Marty had gathered some help. Help that would be rather Grimm for the alien menace.

"Graa"

"Scree!"

"Shraaa!"

"No way!" One of the Huntsman said as they saw what should have been impossible. For from both the Warp Ring and under the ground Grimm came out in mass, reminding certain people of a certain Breach that happened long ago. Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Apathy, Kaiju, Beringel, Deathstalkers, Lancers, and so many more. But instead of the usual method of Grimm attacking indiscriminately, they only attacked the army Warbringer had led.

"Scra!" The Chitauri instantly filled with fear as humanity's greatest enemy the Grimm have joined the battle. Fear that the Grimm enjoyed as they struck. The monsters of darkness changing the tide by slicing, eating, fire blasting, will-draining, and any method they had in taking out the competition. If there was anything that would threaten the earth, it would be them.

"Hahahaha!" Mike and Marty laughed at the ensuring chaos they brought upon their enemy. The Grimm duo having gone underground where they discovered many Grimm in the sewers wandering. The more smarter type as any Grimm that had originally tried going near the city had been killed off by either the heroes or alien invaders, Mike and Marty having led them to the fighting grounds and blew a hole to allow them to enter. Of course it wasn't just them they brought.

"Yo, come out over here kid." From the still active Warp Ring came out none other than the candidate Grimm Queen herself, an existence that Salem had no knowledge of. Melissa.

Stepping out, Melissa looked around to see the carnage going around...and she liked it. Her Grimm side enjoying the negativity, especially from the Chitauri. Marty chuckling as he patted Melissa on the shoulder.

"Now that I think about it, you never actually bothered fighting much. So, why not give in to those beautiful instincts of yours." The Grimm Beowolf told the Iso-8 empowered Grimm. One of the few that can probably challenge Salem and even win. It was this girl that then gave a wicked smile, as for the first time in her small living existence, she gave in to her instincts and gave a wicked Grimm roar.

"Graaaaaaaa!" Like that, her body then became an amalgam of Grimm parts. From wyvern wings, a scorpion tail, six boney skeleton arms, tentacle hair with sharp bards, and a roar that made her enemies feel both fear and their own will being sucked away. Melissa then leapt at the alien army with all the other Grimm attacking alongside her, about to cause a carnage that the symbiote Carnage himself would be pleased with.

"Man...she's so awesome." Mike said a bit enviously as Melissa began devouring and tearing apart the Chitauri so grotesquely other people threw up at the sight.

"Pretty much." Marty agreed loving that smell of blood and fear.

"Hey, you two." Hearing that voice, the duo turned to face Mysterio who had joined made his way toward them,using his illusions to trick the Chitauri to let him through. "If Melissa's here, then what about Frances?" He asked wondering what became of his daughter.

"Oh her, don't worry, she's fine." Marty says calming the illusionist a bit as he feared for her.

"She is."

"Yep. Though for some reason, a man in a pink dress was dancing and Melissa had these three robots with her along with a Eggman ship." Mike then says confusing Mysterio as he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Huh?"

"Just ask Frances when we're done here." Marty tells him as he and Mike rejoin the battle that they were now winning thanks to the addition of the Grimm. Now they should easily beat them all without any problems.

"Raaaa!" Except for one.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Junior, Claw, and Hood were launched away into the nearest wall as a wave of Cosmic energy had hit them. The one who caused it, noe other that Warbringer himself. Who looked livid at his army being killed off. First they were delayed by these lesser creatures, now being killed off by that-that-Grimm girl who was attacking so violently, it made Warbriger wonder if she had even been human in the first place.

"I'll kill her!" Warbringer vowed as he raised the axe full of Cosmic Iso-8 ready to annihilate that damn creature. Never has he seen a Grimm as powerful as this one, none of the files he read showing such a monstosity. Plus somehow he sensed a_ mass amount _of Iso-8 in her. The likes that no mortal should even be capable of wielding in them, especially not some damn Grimm. It would be best to kill her.

"Die!" He said as he then raised his battle axe ready to eliminate the girl from existence.

"Oh no you don't." When before he even could Juggernaut came stomping his way. Already the mutant knew that gril seemed to be pretty tough, so it'd be best to let her do her own thing than let her get shot at to death. That, and he wanted a piece at Warbringer as well. "Eat it freak!" Juggernaut then made a strike to Warbringer's face.

Vrrrr!

"What!" Only to be blocked as a cosmic barrier formed around the Chitauri protecting him. The Cosmic Iso-8 used to create a defense against the strong mutant that is Cain. A defense that soon turned to offense.

"Raaa!" Warbringer swung his axe and slammed the hilt side into Juggernauts gut, sending him flying while also paralyzing him so he wouldn't get up anytime soon. Then turned back to eliminate the girl.

"Have some sticky fun!" Only for another imbecile to stop him by spraying some yellow substance onto his feet to prevent him from moving. This allowed many to think he was stuck and tried attacking. Many from Junior's and Hammerheads grunts raising their blasters and firing without holding back. Of course that proved to be a fruitless endevour.

"You think you can stop me! Warbringer!" Angered, the super Chitauri just swung his axe down sending a blast wave that knocked the grunts off their feet while also disintegrating the glue trapping him. Again though more obstacles came. This time in the form of Riot and Claw. The latter empowering the symbiote as he then shrieked at Warbringer who felt his ears ringing in pain while also bleeding. But it would take more than that to stop him.

Lifting his axe, he then threw it at the symbiote who then felt more than a little lighter as he had been cut in two. Worst of all, somehow he couldn't join back together while also screeching in pain. The axe also cutting off Claw's sound wave arm putting him out of action.

"Team Destructix, go!" Sargent Simian commanded as he and all the other members of the team aimed themselves at the super Chitauri, while avoiding the Outriders and other enemies. Predator Hawk, Lightning Lyx, Flying Frog, and while not part of the team, Fiona Fox joining in. Sergeant Simian raising his banana shaped guns and began firing, Hawks throwing some grenades, Lyx a few sleeping darts and Frog spitting globs of his sticky saliva. All the attacks struck with Fiona herself then using the Iso-8 to give herself a super strong and powerful Iso-8 Homing Attack that would give even Sonic a run for his money.

"Garbage can't stop me!" To bad there attacks were all for nothing. Warbringer had used his unique Iso-8 to increase not just his strength, but also his durability hardening his skin, so none of the attacks made even harmed him. Fiona was then grabbed by her head and thrown into the nearest dumpster. As for the rest of the Destructix, they were easily dealt with.

"Take this!" With a slam Warbringer had embedded his axe into the ground causing a minor earthquake, the Destructix shaken and unable to stand right. Warbringer used this chance to then run at them and punch each and every one of them to send them flying with broken pride and bones.

"Yow!" Warbringer turned to see Roman had attempted to grab the axe, but the axe and Cosmic Iso-8 had rejected him and was to heavy for the human to lift anyway. Chuckling nervously, Roman just snapped his fingers where Neo came by him and teleported them away. A good thing to as Warbringer used his hand to have the axe come to him.

"Hey! That's a Thor move!" Some random guy said. They were easily sent away packing. Others attempted to stop Warbringer, but soon found themselves easily beaten back. While they were strong, none of them even when working together could stop him. The power he held being to much against the all.

"Enough!" Warbringer shouted sick and tired of these peons constantly stopping him. The Chitauri general released a wave of energy that forced everybody nearby the vicinity to fall on their knees. Warbringer readied himself to kill the girl which he deemed a threat he couldn't ignore. The nearby Grimm tried protecting their queen, only to be blasted to dark smoke.

Mike and Marty also attempted to do something but were also sent into the ground, just barley surviving and avoiding being turned to smoke.

"Now then, DIE!" This time nothing stood in Warbringer's way. Without hesitation he sent a blast of cosmic energy without even caring who was in the way. Grimm, Chitauri, Metarex, even Outriders, all disintegrated. The cosmic beam then hitting it's mark as Melissa was soon hit and vanished before she could even scream. Warbringer grinning that he had easilty taken care of her just like that.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed now facing the tired army of rag tag villains who could barley fight. The addition of the Outriders having wore them out more than a bit. Now it was time to wipe them off the earth once and for-

"Kill!" Then in front of him from nowhere was Melissa herself, having sensed his negative emotions of sadistic pleasure. The general shocked at how she could have even survived, not that it would matter as Melissa just stared at him with a hungry look, smiling sadistically herself and then turned her hand into a Beringel one.

"Graaaa!" Eyes widening, Warbringer was launched himself into the air for the first time. Normally a physical attack shouldn't have done anything, but Melissa had infused her punch with a dash of Iso-8 thus bypassing his absurd durability. Warbringer couldn't even believe it, but had to as Melissa made another move on him. This time opening her mouth in a long elongated way that was unnatural, releasing a stream of Iso-8 lightning.

Warbringer soon felt himself being paralyzed for just a second, using that second he used his Iso-8 to resume his movement and just in time to. The Grimm girl attacked again with sharp tentacles that could peirce throguh even the toughest of metal, Warbringer having to move fast to avoid them. Seeing how that move didn't work Melissa turned her hair into miniature King Kaiju snake heads which then grabbed onto Warbringer's axe.

"You want my axe, then an you handle this!" Warbringer then released some of the energy of the Cosmic Iso-8 with his plan being to have that grand energy kill the girl.

"Ohhhhh-"

"!" What he didn't expect though was for the Grimm girl to actually-enjoy it! Not even harming her at all, instead happily absorbing the energy as if it were her own.

"Wha-but I-" Warbringer realized this Grimm variant was more dangerous than previously thought. Sure he knew ever since the merged worlds that there have been reports of different type of Grimm, but none on this type of level. Still, no matter how tough she was, every living being had a limit. Sure she could absorb the Cosmic Iso-8, but can she absorb all of it at once? Time to find out.

"In that case..." Warbringer said. "How about I do this!" The crazed battle manic then released more energy, in hopes to overload the girl and instantly kill her before she could adjust. Instead all he got was a face full of laser as he was then hit by someone from the crowd.

"Gah!" On the bright side, the girl no longer absorbed his axe's Iso-8, so without warning he then struck again.

Poof.

"!" Only for the girl to turn to smoke. It was like the first time he hit her. Just what exactly was going on!?

"Yo, over here Warbringer. Or is it LameBringer. Because that's what you are." His answer would come in the form of a insult. Warbringer turned to see some human wearing a glass dome on his head with a cape. Where he saw many of the Chitauri near him, yet instead of killing him, they killed each other. Growling, Warbringer recalled what had happened earlier along with his own experience and then came to a conclusion.

"Illusions." He seethed.

"Wow. You really are good. At least better than the jokes these clowns are." Mysterio said referring to the other Chitauri, who unlike Warbringer, were much to simple and had little to know real thoughts for themselves. Having used his illusions to protect Melissa as she seemed to be the only one hear that could take on Warbringer without dying so easily. Warbringer growled at the human mocking him and his race.

"You _dare _use such trickery on _me_! Coward!" Mysterio just laughed.

"Coward! Please!" He said pointing at the axe imbued with the Cosmic Iso-8. "I'm not the one who uses an OP weapon and junk. Besides, who says I have to play fair."

"Die!" Warbringer shouted as he sent another cosmic blast, having already forgotten about Melissa. Only wanting to kill the human that dare mock him. Though killing said human wouldn't be easy, as Mysterio turned to smoke and instead it was just his army that got reduced to atoms.

"Over here." Turning around, Warbringer saw another Mysterio, so quickly fired.

"No way, over here." Only for another to pop out, which he also shot at.

"No. Over here." He shot that one.

"This way." And that one.

"Are you blind? Here" That one to.

"Here!" Along with the other.

"This way LameBringer!" The other there to.

"Nu-uh. Here!" That one.

"Here!" T-this one.

"This way!" Surely that one!

"Ma-" Kill him!

"Hahaha!"

"Grrraaaar!" Warbringer kept shooting and shooting, but instead was only hitting his own army each and every single time. The damn coward never appearing where he was, just always vanishing. Those nearby also now beginning to jeer at him while also applauding Mysterio for actually holding his ground. Mysterio knew that muscle head wouldn't hit him properly, he was no Spider-Man after all. Growing frustrated, Warbringer had enough.

"That's it!" He shouted! "I'll just KILL YOU ALLLLl!" Raising his axe, the Cosmic Iso-8 in it began to glow brightly, signifying he was about to use it at its fullest. Absorbing all the Iso-8 he loaned to his troopers, now believing they didn't deserve it. Only thinking he deserved such power and was ready to blow up this entire area. Sure his army would be killed, but if they were losing to such scum, then they didn't deserve to live anyway.

"Now DIEEE!"

"Melissa, now!" From behind the monster that is Melissa then rushed right at Warbringer, jumping up, having been waiting for the right moment to strike which was now. The alien warlord at first thought she was attacking him. His guess was far off though, as instead Melissa wasn't aiming at him, but something she considered both more precious...and tasty.

Chomp!

"...!" The Grimm girl had leapt up...and ATE his Cosmic Iso-8. Melissa glowing for a moment very brightly, before it subsided as she then gave a big burp. Her stomach looking a bit rounder to with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"I'm...full..hehehe…" Warbringer, still surprised, didn't move at all. His Iso-8, one of the rarest forms, one of the most powerful of all, and it was...eaten by some brat!? He couldn't fathom it, let aside believe it. But before he could do anything, a voice called out to him.

"Yo LameBringer!" It was that annoying naut that used illusions. Warbringer was about to yell at him when instead, his eyes widened in fear. Fear...at the army of Grimm now growling hungrily at him.

"Bye bye." Mysterio cheekily said as all the Grimm who weren't even a Chitauri pounced at the yelling Warbringer. He shouted and roared in pain as the Grimm all gathered at him. His strength and power being absolutely _useless _when facing off against this many.

Sure this death would be useless, as Warbringer had devised a way to clone himself with his memories, but this would as sure hurt like hell. The super Chitauri yelling and yelling in pain until eventually, his screams were no more. With his death all the other Chitauri were easy game, killed off in mere moments after. Though for some weird reason, some had died just before they could even be killed including the Outriders. The Metarex also falling apart earlier for some reason. A person claiming they heard some explosion in space, but that was probably a lie.

"Huh...finally we won." Mysterio said satisfied as he then sat down with many others doing the same. "Who knew helping stop an invasion...would be such tough work."

"I'll say." Junior said in pain with many others agreeing. Everone then cheerig at the victory they had. Having done what should have been impossible.

To think humanity would only stand united in the face of absolute danger. Where humans, mutants, Grimm, faunus, robots, ghosts, Mobians, and other crazy species working together for the common good. Shame by tomorrow that'll all end and everybody will go back to their regular routine. But hey, that was humanity for you. As if there would be such a thing called true peace.

"At least now we can all rela-"

BOOOOMMM!

"ARE YOU FU&*I(0 KIDDING MEEEEE!" Mysterio shouted with righteous fury as suddenly from the sky meteors AGAIN fell from the sky striking New Vale City. The city's finance department and builders were undoubtedly crying right now. As for some reason as if the universe-or Thanos-wanted to taunt them, the earth itself shook as fury rained down upon them. Suddenly everyone, including the world, could see the Md Titan's face from the sky. With many copies of him falling like rain.

"Forget this sh^t." Mysterio then said leaving. Everyone then following his example, including the Grimm not wanting to deal with this crap. It was on that day the villains decided and agreed on, that a heroes job really was tough.

The only thing they agreed on as they then went inside the Bar with No Name to just celebrate their victory. Sure they would later learn their victory was _nothing _compared to another group, but hell, whatever. they were celebrating because they won...and to heal their bruised egos. Such was the way of life after all.

"Oh right, better call Frances." Mysterio then said as he took out his phone...Only to find it broken. Sighing Mysterio just threw it figuring Frances was all right. I mean, what kind of trouble could she even get into?

* * *

From the Eggman ship came out-

"Ouch, where are we." Three machines that stumbled out clumsily. A tall thin robot talking to his smaller bulky-ish companion.

"How should I know. I thought you did." Then from behind an even smaller robot came with a jetpack and a bag.

"Oh great. You dumm heads got us lost _again_." The three machines then proceeded to argue on whose fault it was when suddenly Frances coughed getting their attention. Where the robots then saw a young girl with four strange small creatures, and a small army of vicious looking monsters behind her. They only gave one reaction.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cowering in fear, the three hid behind a few trash cans terrified.

"P-p-please don't eat us." The thin one yelled out.

"We don't taste good." The bulky one added in fear.

"If you want to eat someone, eat them!" The jetpack wearer said earning glares from the other two. Raising a brow, Frances got off the Grimm and walked up to them.

"Woah woah, I'm not here to eat you. Or them. Well, unless you attack me." The Grimm snarled in agreement. "You aren't going to attack me, are you."

It wasn't a question, the robots nodded nevertheless.

"Good." Frances said then narrowing her eyes. "Now who are you three."

The robots looked at each other before answering. "Why, we are Eggman's most trusted allies." He said confidently. "For I am Decoe. And these are my companions Becoe and Bokkun. The loyal workers of the Eggman Empire."

All three made a pose in an attempt to make themselves look cool. It didn't.

"Eggman Empire." Frances knew who that was. Some fat guy from Mobius who was a genius in technology and stuff. Having an army of robots to do his bidding. These robots saying they were part of it and his most loyal. "But Eggman's working with the Masters of Evil. Not to mention already has that Orbot and Cubot guys as helpers."

"What!" The three robots yelled, shocked by what was happening.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" The three machines then seemed bashful and started looking at their feet.

"W-well, to be honest…" Becoe started nervously, unsure what to say.

"We've been kinda.." Decoe didn't want to say it. Not at all.

"...lost…" Bokkun finished.

In truth, the three had no idea what happened to get them lost. They recalled a great white light that enveloped them and then...they were on a island. It took a long time to get off, with them voyaging of it with a sense of adventure. It was fun times, but in the end their mission was to find the doctor. Encountering much hardship along the way. Most usually almost killing them.

It got worse when they finally at long last arrived into this city. Somehow traveling from Mobius to earth when hearing the doctor was in this dimension. When they finally found him with some other mad man, they then vanished. After that they were left behind in this world. Where for some reason this city was constantly under attack.

Strange monsters like the girl had in front of them. Piles of goop attacking them. A bunch of weird mindless creatures. Crazy super villains. Teenage girls chasing them. Time stopping and almost killing them. So much horror. Especially with this event starting a few hours ago.

Then another wave of light hit where everything had been merged.

On one hand it scared them to the bolts. On the other, this surely meant Dr. Eggman was nearby. Now they hear the doctor has _new _allies. The horror.

"All that traveling, the journey...for nothing." Decoe said in sadness while Bokkun cried upset that their journey had all been for nothing. Frances watching them in slight amazement, never having heard of machines like this expressing this much emotion.

"You know," Frances started with the three then facing her. "Since Eggman doesn't want you, you can always join me."

"Join you?" They asked.

"Yeah, join me. I mean, I'm friends with these guys." With Melissa, the Grimm and Wisps beside her, she proved her point the unordinary was ordinary for her. "So it wouldn't hurt if you guys came along. Well, so long as you do chores or whatever."

"..." The three robots turned around and began whispering to themselves. Thinking about the proclamation this girl is making.

On one hand, they were loyal minions of the Eggman Empire. Made to obey and aid him in his conquest to rule the world. On the other, he seems to have more or less abandoned them. They heard how once he had three animal based machines, a chicken, monkey, and some drill, and sold them off to a hedgehog woman. Like they were for a yard sale.

So in a way, they couldn't say it was a big surprise the doctor forgot all about them. Now this girl here, she is willing to give them a home. One where they could be a part of so long as they did menial tasks like chores.

In the end, they could refuse and continue on to the doctor. Who would most likely just scrap them for parts. Or, they could stay with this girl and probably live a better life. The decision is obvious.

"We accept you proclamation." Decoe declared.

"Dishes and laundry, you can count on us." Becoe added in.

"So long as I get sweets, I don't care." Bokkun happily said. Like Omega, Eggman once more had a few more robots leave his empire.

"Cool." Frances said glad she now had three new allies. "But before you do anything, i need to deal with something first." Frances then went back inside the house where Turk was still dancing foolishly. "Hey Turk!" She said getting his attention, stopping his dance.

"Y-yes?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to let you go and junk, but I'll say this. Next time you come trying to threaten _me_, well then," She then turned to the Grimm behind her. "You're end won't be pretty. Understood?"

"Y-ye ma'am. Agreed." He quickly said.

"Good. In that case you can leave with this." She said holding the Infinity Stone. Turk smiling as a darker part of him knew what to do once he got free. That is until Frances found a box and was about to stuff it in when she decided to give one last command. "Where you will hide somewhere until this all blows over, then give it to Doctor Strange."

"Gah!" Plan ruined. With that last order, Frances placed the stone in the box and handed it to Turk who is unable to use it now due to the commands, and was forced to walk outside in that same dress where he would embarrass himself in it. Doctor Strange would be very shocked later on upon seeing Turk in a dress giving him an Infinity Stone.

"Now then," Frances said turning back to face her latest minions. "how about you-"

"Sup Frances." Frances was interrupted as a portal opened up revealing Mike and Marty who had popped up from nowhere, startling the machines.

"Mike, Marty, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, you know," Marty said ignoring the robots and the man in the...dress? "Doing business. Hey, can we borrow Melissa for a minute. We promise she'll be okay, and probably get to eat a lot."

"Uh.." Frances faced Melissa who didn't seem to mind at all. "..Sure."

"Cool. See ya later!" Mike said as he grabbed the Grimm girl and all three vanished away. With that Frances then faced the three robots and said.

"Well, get to work."

* * *

**And so ends that, a grand battle that many of the villains that aren't well mentioned facing a powerful adversary. To bad that it isn't really anything special compared to what Spider-Man and the others faced. They just got one uped. As for Frances, we see she has some new friends, and we see Melissa's true power. Mind you though, while she is strong she is considered weaker than Cinder and her symbiote, and while she could potentially defeat her or other heroes in the future, she is unable to due to lacking much battle experience. Warbringer having only a tough time due to never seeing her type before and kept getting bombarded by other villains. Though even without experience, she still gives a mean punch. In any case, this is the last chapter, with next time being the epilouge which will be sooner rather than later. Until next time.**


	21. Scene Cut

**SCENE 20**

* * *

It was a day like no other, when the world _finally _found itself realizing they weren't going to die just like that. Where the threat of Thanos had vanished somehow with people all over celebrating. Sure there was that strange wave that enveloped the globe again, with Doom having his face all over. With many places being rebuilt somehow allowing workers to avoid fixing everything that had broken. With weird energy surges that also almost killed people. But after all the crazy crap it would seem the world decided to just forget all about it and just focus on the now. Not wanting to bother wondering what had happened all that time ago.

"Hah." One of those people was Mysterio himself, or should he say Beck now relaxing on his rebuilt home, courtesy of Doom's genesis wave. Who new a world altering wave would be useful in fixing his home.

'_Man though, to think so much stuff happened.' _It has only been about a month since the world was saved from both Thanos and the Masters of Evil, who excluding Doom himself were all under arrest and put behind bars.

Granted the world was now stuck in its merged state, which wasn't entirely a bad thing as people were slowly getting used to it. The heroes did their part, so their reward was a few days of relaxation. After that people went back to their usual routine, be it live normally or causing mayhem. Beck of course deciding to take a break from villainy for a while wanting to relax after all the crazy things that went on. He'll probably do something later on, one of his plans being the creation of a new fear gas he got from the weird Tablet he found.

"Or something else completly." Beck muttered recalling that he had actually made a mistake back then. Turns out he didn't take a picture of the Tablet of Life and Order, some no-name tablet that he had no clue even was. So immortality was a no go, but hey, he got some wicked formulas to create new gases, while also making dough from Mr. Negative who bought the photos off him. So that's a plus.

"Hey dad." Frances then said coming out, beside her being the Altered Wisps and three certain machines Beck had gotten to know after the past month. What were their names again, Decoe, Becoe and Bokkun. Three machines that had once worked for Eggman...only to wound up lost somehow and then made their way to his home by accident after a mistake.

Beck didn't exactly know the story on what had happened when Frances met them, but according to her they decided to stay with her and become her servants and all. Something about no longer wanting to work with a jerk like Eggman who not only ditched them, but also replaced them with Orbot and Cubot. Funny how life works.

"Hey sweetie," Beck said waving at her from the grass. "So, you're really leaving, huh?" He says a bit sadly.

"Yeah, sorry dad." Frances said a bit sympathetically. "But my new class is somewhere that isn't here. Apparently after the Convergence, it was displaced to another country somehow." As said before, many things were displaced into who knows where. One article mentioning how an entire factory was transported to the Arctic...the people inside are now recovering.

"I see...well, good luck Frances. I know you'll do well in school." Beck encouraged Frances who smiled at his words.

"Thanks dad. Shame Melissa isn't here, I wanted to say good-bye on this day." Frances said having felt a bit lonely since the Grimm girl had left with Mike and Marty to someplace else. The Grimm duo also taking away all the Grimm with them stating they would be leaving to a safer place for their kind.

"I'm sure she's alright." Beck comforted her. "She's a tough one. Heck, I bet even those pampered dorks from Beacon wouldn't be capable of beating her. She's probably just relaxing somewhere or something."

Beck and Frances wouldn't know this, or at least not months from know. But in the distant future an entire small city would be reported to be overrun by Grimm and now considered a danger zone due to the many types living their and the hazard of sending in _anybody there _at all. Rumors have it a new Grimm Queen having taken place after the fall of Salem and living in the overtaken territory of Grimm there are words of other sentient Grimm and even Legendary primal Grimm prowling around it. Due to the fact none of the Grimm in that area have bothered leaving it, the government has decided to leave it alone, but prepares just in case.

"Which reminds me," Beck then asked standing up, wiping away some dirt off him. "I heard that the place you're going is very beautiful. Something about nature overtaking it with some...plant people there."

"Right. Forgot to mention that." Frances said rubbing her head. "Apparently these plant folk have moved to earth kinda liked the Wisps, helping make nature look very nice." Nobody really knows where these plant people came from, but according to the species they stated a certain girl had left a seed to allow them to 'grow'. Yeah, nobody really got that, but they accepted the answer anyway. There are other weirder things than that anyway.

"In any case, I gotta go." Frances said as she then had the robots leave ahead of her to New Vale City where they would take a plane. "It was nice hanging out with you dad, I'll try to visit when I have time."

"Likewise." The two then hugged each other with the Altered Wisps doing the same. After a moment they seperated with Frances waving goodbye as she left to begin her school days elsewhere.

"Ha...I'll miss her." Beck said watching his little girl go. They grow up so fast. He had to stop himself from crying a bit. "Still, best she be out of the country when I release _them_." A menacing smile took hold on his face, much different from the smile he had seconds ago.

Walking back to his house, Beck recalled many changes to the new world. One of them being the high amounts of alien technology scattered all over. Technology that just about _anybody _can simply pick up. SHIELD, GUN, Atlas, and other groups unable to stop people from getting all of the technology. Heck, Beck had heard Vulture was starting his own underground gang while taking the technology. Even Kraven with rumors have it he was building something involving a shield.

As for Beck, well, he had plans just like them involving the technology. Big plans that would allow him to start something big. Very big.

Opening the door, Beck entered his home where he went straight to a hidden door that only he could see. Opening it, one could see a set of stairs that led to an underground lab he had set up. Upon entering people would be able to see the shelves full of alien tech and stolen goods ranging from Iso-8 to the technology crystals Thanos outfitted his army with.

But also inside the lab was something else.

"Get me out of here! You hear me! You miserable meat bag!" In the center of the room in a glass container was none other than Riot himself, banging on it to no avail. Having been captured by Beck when he least expected it.

"Sheesh Riot, no need to get so upset." Beck mockingly said. "It's not like I have been torturing you or whatever."

"Grrr! When I get out of here, I'll eat your skull!" The symbiote threatened, continuously pounding the glass in hopes to break out and kill the human that dares imprison him. Beck just chuckling as he walked past him, not even minding the noise. Instead just getting back to work.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Riot demanded with Beck just scoffing.

"I don't see why not. Your just an annoyance that'll stay down here for a long while. Until the time comes when I need you and your clones." He then revealed shocking the alien symbiote.

"Wait, what!?" He said stopping his rampage and instead now wanting an answer. Clones. What did that mean?

"Oh, it's simple really." Beck said as he began working on a laptop solving some formulas for his latest project. "See after I caught you and sedated you, I took many pieces of you to create those." Beck then pointed at a table full of vial and what appeared to be symbiote samples.

"Took a while, but I was able to clone the stuff, all for a better tomorrow." Granted Beck had trouble brewing the stuff up and almost died a few times, yet here he is still alive and kicking, so he didn't mind. He never really liked Riot anyway, so it was fun messing with him. "If it helps though, you and your 'brothers' will be out soon enough."

Hearing Beck chuckling, Riot finally decided to ask a question. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Let's just say I'm no longer going to play second fiddle." Beck explains referring to how he's usually just some lesser grunt working for top villains like Ock or other groups. No longer did he want that, but instead strive to become something bigger. So big, that people would forever remember the name Mysterio.

With a plan that would be Mysterio's first attempt at something global.

'_It's also a good thing I know Frances's location. No way can I have _them _attack her by mistake.' _He'll have to set commands on his latest project later. Not to mention he needed to work on targets, material gathering, and so much more. His experimentation with the symbiotes was proving good results, but would still take months unless he found something that could hold together the material.

Maybe something in the future will pop up. Because until then, Beck decided to stop his project and get something to eat. As he left ignoring the violent symbiote, one can see the laptop still on showing an image of the world. Next to it however was another smaller image. This one of a creature that appeared to be a symbiote of sorts but much different. On the image was a single name for his new creations.

Sym-Soldiers.

It was time to show the world what Mysterio really was, and how dangerous he could be.

* * *

**And that's the end of the second story spin-off. I might make another, but I wouldn't count on it. Still, it was fun making this story, and as you can see, this plan is behind another story KingFrancisX has made. Of course some things have definitely changed, like Cosmo having given birth to her pecies in another place the Grimm having a new home, and other changes you'll learn in the main story. As for what happens to Mysterio, that's up to KingFrancisX. That's all folks, see ya.**


End file.
